


Twist（锤基，长篇，HE）完整版，共10章

by Cherie999



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, twist - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 95,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie999/pseuds/Cherie999





	1. 第一章 Obsession（执念）🌊上+下

（长篇警告⚠️！想让两个人打开所有心结然后在一起，😂所以过程会很纠结。把电影中的几个遗憾的角色都给予一次成长，可能别的角色也会占一定篇幅，抱歉❤️）  
（如果你们喜欢可以在lofter找到我，我叫Cherie，很高兴遇到你）

 

 

 

 

       日复一日，阿斯加德的人民每夜都对着星空祈祷，期待远古神衹能够垂怜，期待一个奇迹，能让他们的王子脸上再现出一丝笑容，能让他眼里再现出一丝光明，能让他无数次在九界的奔波交涉中平安归来，能让他在每夜正常的休息而不是固守在彩虹桥首眺望，如果可以，最好能够，回到那可怕的战争之前……

 

              第一章 Obsession（执念）上

 

       诸神黄昏毁了整个阿斯加德，昔日的沃土不复存在。无限战争之后，仅存了四分之一的人民，在女武神的保护下最终安全的捱到与索尔会合。

 

       无限手套被摧毁，灭霸最后被粹解在量子空间里，英雄们加上惊奇队长成功的逆转了未来，经过一场追逐厮杀的唳战，那些被手套响指消失的生命绝大部分重回到宇宙中，而在宝石作用之前被杀的生命已经无力回天。幸存的灵魂宝石碎片救回了卡魔拉，而托尼和红女巫一直在致力于做出心灵宝石能源，希望救回幻视。

 

        战争胜利了，但是英雄们损失惨重，力量难以恢复，大部分的星球都在重建中，整个宇宙陷入一种紊乱的能量场，九界和未知空间都在组建新秩序。

 

        索尔带着阿斯加德的人民投靠了盟国华纳海姆，由于在无限战争之前遭到灭霸的屠杀，王室只剩下国王尼奥尔德一人，痛失子嗣的痛苦让他几乎失去所有力量，对阿斯加德往昔仇恨也变得不足挂齿，他接纳了索尔和他的人民后就陷入沉睡中，两个神族国度的重建重担几乎都落在索尔一个人身上。

 

        一年的日夜辛劳，终于让这个星球回到他本来蔚蓝的样子，清澈海水与温暖的风，让岛陆之上巨人重建的神殿笼罩在春的魔力中。人民的亲力亲为使这个家园更弥足珍贵，已经渐渐看不到争吵与泪水，那些失去的让所有人更珍视现在，欢笑渐渐充盈起来，仿佛战争不曾来过。收获节的庆典上，人潮涌动，欢歌热舞，觥筹交错，幸福微波荡漾在空气里。

 

         这里，又是一个神的国度。

 

        索尔只是远远的看着。

 

        一切都和曾经一样了。

 

        一切都和曾经不一样了。

 

        就像他失去右眼后视线中的一切，始终缺了一半。

 

 

        索尔做了所有王应该做的事，终究没辜负父亲母亲和他的人民，阿斯加德重生了。

 

 

 

        彩虹桥头的海风有些萧瑟的割脸，浪涛打上来，一口的苦涩。索尔看起来已再不像年轻朝气的王子，胡渣和头发恣意凌乱的生长，盖住了曾经热情似火的面容。

 

 

       人民祈求过很多次，但他始终不愿意登上王位，他希望尼奥尔德能够醒来，他就可以去做自己想做的事。他几乎不曾熟睡过，不让自己停下来，就是想让阿斯加德和华纳海姆繁荣安定，无后顾之忧。每有空闲，他就穿梭在宇宙中，只为找到一个人，一个方法。

 

       索尔知道，奥丁与弗瑞嘉神元已灭，难以改变。但是洛基，洛基他是不会死的，他死过很多次，但是都奇迹般的复活了不是吗？

 

        战争胜利的那一瞬间，那些消失的生命恢复的一瞬间，他狂喜的飞奔在人群里，期待看到那个狡黠的笑容，继续欺骗他，嘲笑他，就算跳起来再给他几刀都无所谓，可是，笑容僵硬在伤口旁，那个人始终没有出现。飞船已经炸毁，他就连再看一眼他的尸体都不能够。

 

        索尔低着头呆坐在回廊里，甚至不愿意听到那些重逢的人喜极而泣的笑声。没有人能感受到他积压的悲伤，因为那个洛基，从始至终，都是个不被待见的人物，没人特别注意到他的消失，也没有人在意。但是对索尔来说，就算洛基这次一如既往出卖他，他也不希望他死去，更何况，洛基是为了他才牺牲。洛基最后那个哀伤又充满自嘲的眼神，终其生命，他都不会忘记。

 

        回到冰冷的现实，一年的寻找，宇宙到处都没有洛基的身影，甚至连姆斯贝尔海姆的仇敌之国，他都踏遍了每个角落，就连贩卖各种消息的收藏家都断言洛基已经彻底消亡。

 

        他还是不死心，所以守在彩虹桥，哪怕来的是不速之客，只要他能带来洛基的消息

 

 

                第一章 Obsession（执念）下

 

         庆典之夜，尼奥尔德终于苏醒，他自海里来到索尔面前，抚平了风浪。

 

        “索尔，奥丁之子，华纳海姆的人民永记你，阿斯加德的人民永记你，”他将圣器递至索尔面前“现在你是个伟大的王，我将圣任……”

 

         “不，对不起，我不能，”索尔握住老国王的双手“原谅我，我还有些事必须要做，很高兴您能醒来，请您不要委任于我！”

 

         尼奥尔德将手放在索尔额头，片刻后惊讶的倒吸一口气“奥丁之子，这些念头会让你万劫不复，看在奥丁的份上，放下过去…”

 

        “我做不到，您不是也难以忘记？”

 

        “悲痛几乎宣告我的灭亡，现在你又请求我继续留下煎熬，”老国王深深的叹息，缓缓坐在索尔身旁。

       “是你救回了两个古老的国度，我欠你这份人情，我会继续守护这片土地。我知道我的能力已经无法阻止你危险的念头和脚步，但是我需要一份契约，以确保你信守诺言，不能够随便牺牲自己。”

 

         “好的，我答应你。”

 

         “对着两国的人民立誓，成为我的义子。”老国王垂下双眼“奥丁和我争斗了半生，最后为了人民而和平，现在我已经失去所有子嗣，我希望你，拥有奥丁的英勇和我的法术，无论发生什么，在我神灭之时，能继续守护土地和人民的，也只有你，唯有你一人。”

 

         “好的，我以奥丁和阿斯加德的名誉发誓！”索尔握紧了拳头“守护这片圣土！”

 

         “我的孩子，逝去的灵魂已无法追回。”

 

         “他没有死！他不会死的，他是洛基！我梦见很多次奥丁和弗瑞嘉，但是从来没有洛基，我肯定，他不是亡灵，他没有死，他一定在哪里复活了…”

 

         “冰霜巨人一族拒绝契约，他们中的很多人难以在冥界拥有法力，所以你见不到他的身影来入梦。”老国王若有所思，“我的孩子，他不是你的兄弟，他是冰霜巨人，一颗没有温度的心，他是诡计之神，他的宿命就是破坏陷害背叛和制造灾难，如同他的死亡本身，难以改变。”

 

         “不，你们永远不懂，他是我的兄弟，就算血缘不同，我的心能够感受到，而且，他是为救我而死…”索尔仅剩的眼睛里笼罩了浓重的乌云。

 

         “为你牺牲？那倒是令人惊讶，但是这不会有结果，一念的仁慈并不能挽救他的命运。”

 

          “父王，我知道你的咒法能够滋生万物，有没有一种能够让我看到他在哪里？”

 

          “如果我能够唤回生命，我也不会如此痛苦，万物有其宿命，我们不是造物者。”老国王撑起身体看着海面，“我会在明晚月亮垂直于海面的时候把所有的咒法传授给你，至于找到他的方法，只有你自己去摸索了。”

 

           他在浪头上停下脚步，身影氤氲在哀伤的水雾中。

          “索尔，我的孩子，你应该放过你自己，也放过他，让他安息，不要去做无谓的牺牲，不要执念…”

 

           索尔已经听不到他的偈言，一年来他第一次尝试着挤出一丝笑容。

           尼奥尔德醒了，他终于可以放心的去找洛基，哪怕这些只是无数步中的一小步。

\--------

\--------

\--------

\--------


	2. 第二章 Trade（交换 ）⚖️上+下

第二章 Trade（交换 ）⚖️上 

 

那些咒法，就连最强大的咒法都无法找到任何洛基的信息，索尔几乎快陷入绝望。 

 

但是那些法阵还有一个很难完成的，就是带活着人的元神去冥界，风险是整个仪式中都要有人守护，中断和波动都会使人难以返还。

法，就连最强大的咒法都无法找到任何洛基的信息，索尔几乎快陷入绝望。

 

尼奥尔德强硬的拒绝了索尔，因为他不稳定的法力无法完全保证索尔能够进行这个魔法。

 

“我的孩子，这不值得，这不可信，没有人做过，没有人成功过，我无法让你去冒这个风险，就算让你找到他，他也不会被复活，而你却要牺牲。”

 

“我能回来的，只有你能帮助我，父王，我发过誓，我一定会回来！”

 

近乎一个月的讨价还价，尼奥尔德终于被迫答应了，因为他完成了另一个牺牲的魔法，把自己的魂灵和法术封印在索尔的魔法阵中，一旦索尔的阵法失败，他的灵魂会作为交换代替索尔留在冥界。

 

——————

 

索尔终于如愿以偿的来到了海姆冥界，无尽的黑暗和冷风充斥着天空，泥泞的沼泽遍布大地，乌鸦和蝙蝠在寂静中拍打着翅膀盘旋鸣叫，索尔逐渐失去了方向。

 

“呵呵！”

 

伴随着一声熟悉又诡谲的冷笑，索尔脊背一阵寒颤。

 

果然。

 

“真是没想到，你这愚蠢又脆弱的家伙，居然会自动送上门来！”

 

黑暗中一个火焰缠绕的身形缓缓走出来。

 

“索尔，卑鄙的逃兵！跪下！”

 

索尔握紧拳头召唤了雷电，随时提防着对方出招。

 

是她！

 

海拉的轮廓在黑暗中映现出来，左脸上是深可见骨的伤疤，左侧半身烧伤到变形让她的笑容和动作都平添几分狰狞。

 

“你还活着？”索尔马上意识到这是冥界。“不，你已经死了？”

 

“不，我已经征服了海姆冥界！我已经找到这个更好奴役的世界。我可以抽离任何一个灵魂离开身体，让你们尝尝死亡的滋味。”海拉阴沉的笑起来，“你逼我离开阿斯加德。却只能利用那个低级的怪物，它已经被我解决了，同归于尽！它的灵魂将永远奴役于我！而你们，居然不敢跟我交手，所谓的奥丁之子，一个一个只是懦弱的废物！”

 

“海拉，你同样是奥丁之子！”

 

 

海拉冷笑一声亮出了双手剑，“抱歉，我从不这么认为。没想到，这么快就见到你，上天真是眷顾我，别担心，你会很快和那个老家伙相聚在炼狱里，渺小的蠢东西！”

 

“奥丁？你把奥丁怎么了？”

 

 

海拉没给索尔说完的机会已经发起了凌厉的进攻，虽然索尔解锁了雷神之力后力量无可限制，但是海拉似乎经过烈火烧灼，死后能力日增，索尔只能是勉强去招架她的每一个进攻，而无还手之力。

 

 

“仅此而已吗？自称的雷神？？”海拉再一次扼住索尔的脖子。

 

 

海拉呼走了地狱犬，不让雷神噼里啪啦乱射的雷电伤害到它。

 

 

索尔不想和海拉打下去，这样的战争只会两败俱伤，他的元神在冥界并没有全部的能力。而阵法必须要在日出前结束。索尔挣脱了海拉的控制，跳到高空中。

 

海拉一跃追上来，拖住索尔的双脚，索尔才注意到海拉的脚上有两条焰火的锁链。索尔再次挣脱。

 

 

“海拉，这不会有结果，我不想再和你打下去，我到这来是要找一个人，既然你是冥界之王，我请求你，让我找到他！”

 

“你的脑子坏掉了？你觉得你有资格跟我讨价还价？你还真是跟那个老东西一样，只会没用的哀求。无论你想做什么，你都只能永远留在这里！”

 

 

海拉召唤了数以亿计的夜空之剑，呼鸣着刺向索尔，索尔聚集了所有能召唤的雷电，却因为海姆冥界的气候难以发挥力量，夜空之剑的巨大光波刺过来，

 

“不，海拉，不要！！！”

 

“永别了，奥丁之子！”海拉笑起来，笑声在空旷的黑暗中盘亘不去。

 

索尔痛苦的闭上双眼，这可能是宿命？？？

 

夜空之剑撕裂了索尔的灵体，在大地上扯开一个巨大的裂缝。

 

海拉看着索尔的碎片，心满意足的落回地面。

 

 

 

“海拉…”

 

海拉一震，不可置信的回过头，“这不可能！！你不可能躲过去！”

 

索尔的碎片迅速还原，“我想，可能，你不能在冥界杀死一个未死的元神…”

 

“你这个卑鄙的欺骗者！你是怎么来的！”海拉的双眼燃烧起火焰，试图再次撕裂索尔的灵魂。

 

“一些你不在乎的把戏，冷静点，听我说，”索尔迅速的躲过去，“既然你我都知道，你已经无法控制我，能不能好好谈一谈？”

 

海拉却像疯了一样，挥舞着苏尔特尔的暮光大剑，“这不可能！！不可能！！！我是冥界的王！！我是死亡女神！！我可以杀死任何人！！！”

 

“海拉，冷静点！”索尔跳开海拉的攻击，大地被她打的风沙呼啸，震动哀鸣。索尔时间紧迫只能试图安慰她，停止发狂。

 

“听我说，因为我只是元神，你没办法杀死一个没有肉体的灵魂，也许在别的地方你可以杀死我。”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈…”海拉一阵狂笑，火焰变成蓝色“别的地方？如果我他妈能离开这个该死的地方，我一定首先把你碾碎在尘埃里，然后永远的奴役你，你这个肮脏丑陋的鬼东西！！！”

 

索尔无奈的耸耸肩。

 

失败让海拉感到有些悲伤，这些不曾在战斗中感受到的情绪让她难以适从，她死后来到冥界，就踏遍了每个角落，无一人是他的对手，直到这个还活着的蠢货出现，她才意识到自己只是个鬼魂了，再也不能离开这里去征战世间，再也不能随意的捏碎对手。她不想再看到索尔，第一次觉得很无力，她可能真的需要休息一下了。拖着锁链转身离开。

 

“等等，我真的需要你的帮忙！”索尔拦住海拉的去路。

 

“你这个该死的没用的小丑！”海拉咬着牙捏住索尔的脖子，“你就是不肯死心，是不是？你觉得我不能杀死你，我就可以得寸进尺吗？你竟然可笑到以为我会帮助你！？”

 

 

“因为你是海拉…奥丁之子…我的姐姐…”索尔费力的挤出几个字。

 

 

海拉，一瞬间有些震惊，但随即又加重了力道，

“姐姐？你竟敢这么称呼我？你们这些没用的家伙也配和我拉关系？我告诉过你很多次，我不是奥丁之子，我没有那种懦弱的父亲，更不是你们这两个废物的该死的姐姐！”海拉把索尔狠狠摔在地上。

 

 

“海拉，回答我一个问题！”索尔爬起来追上她，“如果，如果你当时，成了阿斯加德的王，灭霸来杀掉你一半的人民，你会怎么样？”

 

“灭霸？那个脑子坏掉的家伙？他也敢来挑衅我？”海拉嘲讽的笑起来。

 

“但是他已经那么做了，他找到所有宝石，杀了宇宙一半的人…”

 

“什么？？？！”海拉停下来，再次扼住索尔的脖子“你是说那个疯子杀了我的人民？”

 

索尔挤出了回应。

 

 

“你这个废物！！没有能力又要和我作对！！你带走他们却要留给那个疯子屠杀，然后把我留在阿斯加德和那个怪物浪费时间？”海拉的眼眸燃起熊熊烈火，“所以你这个垃圾现在要怎么样？害死所有人要我复仇？我根本无法离开冥界！你却毁了我的阿斯加德！！”海拉似乎又要再次召唤夜光之剑。 

 

 

索尔感受到她因为气愤剧烈的颤抖，“海拉，你并不是一个无情的人，你同样可以爱阿斯加德！”

 

“那些重要吗？我只是不允许任何人挑衅我！”

 

 

“重要，因为我们的心都向着阿斯加德！”

 

海拉松开了手，转过头不再看他，“呵，小公主，别说那种没有根据的鬼话，什么都不存在了！”

 

 

“不，海拉，我的姐姐！”索尔试图去拉住她的手，“我们穿越了时间，已经救回了阿斯加德，大部分的人！”

 

 

海拉难以置信索尔的话和拉她手的动作，

 

“那么，你还不算是那么一无是处，但是不要妄想叫我什么姐姐，更不要做出愚蠢的举动！”

 

 

“海拉，为什么我们不能像别的一家人一样，在收获节上一起唱歌跳舞，一起吃一顿大餐，一起去精灵国找八腳马？一起守护人民抵御入侵者？我们都爱阿斯加德，我们都可以是好的守护者！”

 

索尔看到海拉肩膀难以觉察的一震。

 

 

从她出生到死亡，没有人跟她说过这样的话。她被需要的时候他们总是在战斗，那样忙碌，几乎很少回到阿斯加德。可是奥丁在征战的时候需要她，她因此骄傲和快乐，那时候，每次胜利归来，弗瑞嘉都会帮她沐浴梳头发，那时候，人民都夹道欢迎，热烈的夸赞她，送她很多鲜花和美酒。

那时候，却只是短暂的那时候。 

很快奥丁就不再愿意征战，大家都忙着建造家园，她变得不再被需要，她的能力只有在战场上才能使用。没有存在感的她，满心希望的在收获节庆典上送上邻国几个战将头颅大礼，试图说服大家再去侵略，却以奥丁的震怒和弗瑞嘉的失望落收场，所有人不欢而散。

那个夜里，她被奥丁和弗瑞嘉带着士兵和女武神追捕，那是一场残忍的战争，她也并不想去屠杀人民，她的力量却无法控制，生灵涂炭。

直到对峙到奥丁和弗瑞嘉，她一念的手软，让她被封印在地牢里，永不见天日，而她的父母，人民，都不曾记起她，从不曾看望她，漫长的黑暗中，只有地狱犬陪着她。

 

 

“海拉，我们没有一起成长的记忆，但是我们同样流动着奥丁的血，和平是大势所趋，战争已经结束。现在我们零落各处，都得到了各自的宿命，是时候握手言和，重新开始了！”

 

 

“我跟你们不一样，我只是阿斯加德的屠杀者，别跟我谈什么亲情。”

 

 

“不，海拉，”索尔掏出一个小盒，硬是凑到海拉眼前。

 

 

奥丁，弗瑞嘉，海拉三个人的名字都刻在阿斯加德的建国祭祀王印上。

 

 

“没人忘记你，每次收获节，奥丁和弗瑞嘉都会空出个位置放上最好的酒，人民都会跳一段骑马舞，后来我才知道都是是为你！他想去探望你，却没有能力再次封印你，所以谁都不敢靠近你，只能等你自己平复。”

 

海拉似乎泄了气一样停下脚步，“随你怎么说吧，你们这些…没用的…”

 

“海拉，我们现在重新开始一家人，好吗”

 

“别做梦了，你没有机会，太迟了”

 

“肯开始永远都不晚！”索尔居然捉住了海拉的手，冰冷又满是伤痕的手。

 

海拉无力的企图挣脱，但是却没做到，动情是致命的，爱会瓦解死亡女神的能力。她的一千年来，第一次感受到来自奥丁和弗瑞嘉短暂的温柔之外的温度，索尔的手不像她想的那样弱小而粗鲁，更像是一种可靠的力量支撑，她从来不需要的该死的支撑。

 

“听我说，你把奥丁怎么了？”

 

“他们，被我关在炼狱塔上。”

 

“带我去。”索尔第一次可以近距离的看到海拉，虽然她左侧的一切都被烧伤，但是右脸却如此美丽，黑发在空中飞舞，划着优美的弧线。她眼神第一次平静下来，像阿斯加德每个温暖的晴天。

 

海拉没说话，却没有放开索尔的手，带着他飞向了炼狱。

 

 

那里是非常可怕的地方，无尽的烈火寒冰毒蛇恶蝎，四处充满哀嚎。

 

“他们都是被惩罚的灵魂，”海拉似乎感觉到索尔的担忧，“奥丁和弗瑞嘉，他们无罪，无法被惩戒，我只能勉强把他们放在这儿的边缘，让他们日夜聆听痛苦。”

 

 

在高塔上，他见到了奥丁和弗瑞嘉，海拉企图逃走，却被弗瑞嘉的泪水弄得无法施展法力。

 

“老家伙们，我只是施舍恩惠，随时可以再杀了你们！”

 

“海拉，你已经得到了成长。”奥丁与弗瑞嘉对视。“你的能力远不止于杀戮。”

 

“海拉，你从来不肯让我们再见你，”弗瑞嘉心疼的抚摸海拉的脸，试图治愈她。几百年来，她终于再次触摸到到这个女儿。

 

“你们不要一个个来装好人，我只是不愿意与无能者交手！”海拉抗拒着这陌生的氛围。

 

“嘘…”弗瑞嘉不让她再说下去，继续治愈伤痕。

 

 

奥丁欣慰的与索尔对视，索尔向他讲述了所有，“我的孩子，索尔，你现在已经是个伟大的合格的王。”

 

“可是我，洛基他被杀了…”

 

“唉，这不意外，孩子，他止步于诸神黄昏，这是古老的预言。”

 

“他是为了我而牺牲的，代替我被灭霸…”

 

“洛基同样在最后得到了成长，他是善恶参半的诡计之神，善念最后战胜了邪恶，这很困难，对他意义非凡。”

 

“不，我觉得他没有死，听我说，父亲，你在这里见过他吗”

 

 

“你是来找洛基的？他是冰霜巨人，他不是我们的兄弟，我是说，不是你的兄弟。”海拉惊讶的审视着索尔。

 

“我和弗瑞嘉被海拉关在这里后，再没见过任何人。”

 

“我一定要找到他，如果他来到这，才能证明他已经死了。”

 

“虽然我会接收并奴役每个新来的灵魂，但是也不保证不会遗漏他…”海拉思索道。

 

 

“我总有种感觉洛基并没有死，我的时间不多了，只有3个小时了…”

 

“我不是否定他的功绩，我也很爱洛基，视若己出，但是无论他在哪里，找到他都是危险的，你知道他无法抗拒自己的宿命，可能是这是他最好的归宿。”奥丁叹了一口气。

 

弗瑞嘉似乎想到了什么，让索尔伸出掌心，她用咒术变出了一只太阳鸟，“这个是洛基最喜欢的也是最想要的东西，如果他还没来到冥界，你能找到他，今年的生日或许你可以带给他，他一定会很开心，爱可以让太阳鸟永生，光芒万丈。”

 

大家都没办法帮上忙，海拉把奥丁和弗瑞嘉带到了海姆冥界的宫殿埃琉德尼尔的阁楼里，却表示没办法再帮助索尔，她看遍冥界也找不到洛基。

 

 

 

第二章 Trade（交换 ）⚖️下 

 

索尔只好失望而归，又带着些新的希望，就是说洛基的灵魂或许还在世间。

 

 

索尔刚要召唤法阵出口的时候，忽然寒冷的冰锥定住了他的身体。

 

 

是约顿海姆的冰霜巨人劳菲。

 

 

“看看这是谁，居然是奥丁之子索尔！他唯一的血脉，用小把戏来到冥界！”劳菲的眼神充满怨恨，“奥丁那老家伙自己可以逃到宫殿之上，但是你，我不觉得你那蠢把戏能熬过日出。”

 

 

“劳菲，我不想跟你打架，我只是个阵法中的元神，海拉也无法在冥界杀死我。”

 

 

劳菲当然知道，他偷窥了那场战斗。无法假手于海拉杀掉索尔，让他不得不出面阻止索尔返回。

 

 

“劳菲，听着，那些战争已经是你们前世的事情，现在都已经落幕了，冰霜巨人一族不是我们屠杀的，我想现在还有很多被灭霸消失的巨人子民已经复活了。”

 

 

“那又怎么样？冰霜巨人是布里之后！是众神之始！我们才应该统治九界！我的血脉却没有人能继承，而你，奥丁之子，也不配继续留在九界！！！”冰霜巨人发动起攻势。

 

 

“不，劳菲，”索尔避开一连串的攻击，“你并不是没有血脉，或许洛基还没有死？或许你见过他？”

 

 

“洛基？”劳菲想起那个诡谲弱小的孩子，在出生后明显小的不像巨人的孩子，被遗弃在河流，又被冲到宫殿里被奥丁在战争后带走。

 

 

法布提在战后才向他提及到，洛基是她潜伏在阿斯加德败露被追杀时，以男身在太阳鸟巢穴里诞生的，阿斯加德温暖的气候和温度使洛基出生就已经被扼制了成长为巨人的能力，瘦小脆弱，无法进食。

 

 

法布提觉得可能带他回约顿海姆会让他吸取力量复活，可是在约顿海姆过了很久洛基都没有啼哭，呼吸微弱，只能把他遗弃在河流。因为在巨人世界里，劳菲孩子众多，这样异常的弱小者，终生都会被奴役折磨，还不如早些放弃。就算他在战后被奥丁带走，劳菲和法布提也不觉得太多难过，他们都不觉得洛基是彼此的孩子，他的出生是个意外，一个几乎称得上恶意的玩笑。

 

 

但是，索尔，提到洛基，洛基无论怎么说，大部分可以算是他的血脉。

 

 

“洛基，他怎么了？”

 

 

“他被灭霸掐死了，不，他没有死，他不在冥界，或许你也想让他复活？”

 

 

“哦？”劳菲难以明白索尔的意思“你那么关心他干什么？他没有死，所以你想找到他杀死他？”

 

 

“不，你误会了，我要找到他，让他复活。”

 

 

劳菲不置可否的笑起来，“你们阿斯加德人真是愚蠢又可笑，你会救一个仇人之后？”

 

 

“也许技术上来说你是他的生父，”索尔真挚的看着他，“但是在我的一生里，他永远是我的兄弟，我不允许他就这么不知所踪。”

 

 

劳菲本来想让他闭嘴，转念又想到如果洛基真的可以回到索尔身边，以他狡黠的能力，很快就能在索尔手里得到阿斯加德，再加上约顿海姆，甚至利用索尔得到九界！自己已经身在冥界，又杀不死索尔，看来想要冰霜巨人一族崛起，这个不重要的孩子似乎是唯一重要的棋子。

 

 

索尔看到劳菲停下了攻击。

 

 

“那么，我突然改变了主意，我也很想看看洛基在哪里。”

 

 

“你有办法？你能够帮我？”

 

 

“如果他真是我的血脉，我用血脉阵法会看到他在哪里。”

 

 

“那就快点开始吧！”索尔已经急不可待。

 

 

“不过我需要一点东西。”

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

“只是一些你的头发，你不会不舍得吧？”其实这个阵法不需要任何东西，劳菲只是为了他的下一个计划。

 

 

索尔不假思索的剪下一缕头发，“快点开始吧，我的时间不多了！”

 

 

劳菲上次用这个法术还是在一个月前，他的子嗣陆续来到冥界时候，他绝望的看到世上已无血脉，却忘记了后代里还有洛基的名字。

 

 

劳菲用了比上次久很多的时间，才回溯到洛基被灭霸扼住脖子的时候。

 

洛基终于决定要牺牲自己救索尔，他看向索尔的时候，索尔却因为被失去人民的痛苦折磨着，并没有了解他眼神的含意。洛基生平第一次在绝望中使出了冰霜巨人献祭的魔法，这个每个冰霜巨人一生只能用一次，却几乎没有什么人来得及用过的魔法。他成功了，他在被窒息的前一秒冰冻了自己的心。

 

 

劳菲吸了口气，这个洛基，似乎并没有遗失冰霜巨人的冰系魔法，甚至完成的很好，只是劳菲也不知道，这个古老的魔法，怎么解除，会把人的命运带向何处。

 

 

“怎么样？怎么样？”索尔迫不及待的摇着劳菲。

 

 

“或许，他没有死，只是陷入冰冻中…”

 

 

“真的吗？太好了！等等，什么是或许？”

 

 

“他在窒息前冰冻了他的心，如果没什么在那之后破坏他的身体，或许可以复活…”

 

 

“他的身体？”索尔想起载着洛基身体的那条飞船已经在战斗中被炸成碎片，那似乎又是一轮暗无天日的绝望。

 

 

“没有了吗？”劳菲也很着急，虽然他还需要去问伊米尔解除的方法，但是没有身体，所有复活魔法恐怕都是无功。

 

 

“真的找不到了，你一定要想到另外的方法，你不能放弃洛基！我也不能！”

 

 

劳菲当然也不想失去唯一的一个希望，他决定去见伊米尔。

 

 

“你一定要快一点，我的魔法快到时间了！”

 

 

劳菲奔走在路上，已经下定决心，如果可以复活洛基，他一定会赶回来帮助索尔及时走。如果不能够，他会用这束索尔的头发，让他的灵魂被永远困在这里。

 

 

索尔的时间不多了，但是他坚持要等到最后一刻。

 

 

劳菲终于回来了，带着伊米尔。

 

 

“我的孩子，奥丁之子，索尔，

 

你真的决定要复活洛基？唤醒他冰冻的心？ 

 

即使他再没有实体，只能复活他的灵魂？

 

即使你仍然无法改变他诡计之神的宿命？

 

即使他有可能成为你强大的敌人？”

 

伊米尔巨大的手抚过索尔的肩头。

 

 

“是的！”就算是灵魂，他也要他回来，哪怕再见到他一面，都令他狂喜。

 

 

“这是个古老的法术，很少人用过，更没有人能够成功的复活过，”伊米尔整理长袍，“那是因为没什么人愿意给他们做交换。”

 

 

“交换？”

 

 

“宇宙总是公平的，不能违背平衡的法则。他要复活，需要一个真正全心全意想要他复活的人，和他所拥有的珍贵的东西。”

 

 

“好的，无论任何代价！”索尔坚定的说，就算是他的命，也是洛基换来的。

 

 

伊米尔睁开双眼，“看来任何事都无法阻止你，但是只复活他的灵魂，未必对他是一件好事，你要保护他不被日光和热火照射。”

 

 

“好的，请您开始吧！”索尔已经迫不及待，就让他自私一次吧，只要洛基能回来。

 

 

“嗯，但是我要拿走你的一样东西，”伊米尔看了看劳菲，又看向索尔。“你的另一只眼睛，你愿不愿意？”

 

 

索尔愣住了，他深知失去一只眼睛后的障碍和痛苦，如果再失去一只，那么他将陷入无尽的黑暗，甚至就算洛基回来，他也看不到他那略带狡炸黠的笑容。还有，如何守护人民？

 

 

“好好考虑吧，孩子，不是什么事情都可以简单的交换。”

 

 

不，或许，就算再也看不见，只要能够让洛基回来，让他继续做无伤大雅的恶作剧，让他继续生活在这个世界上，和他一起呼吸，一起回到重建后的阿斯加德，感受那些海风，听那些他喜欢的歌声，还能够偶尔触碰到他的存在，那样的代价，也不是不可以接受不是吗？

 

 

“你也不可能触碰到他，他只是灵魂，就像虚无的空气…”伊米尔似乎看穿了他。

 

 

“哪怕只能听到他的声音，也值得。我决定了，快点开始吧！”索尔坚定起来。

 

 

伊米尔叹了口气。

 

 

熔岩之火夺去了索尔的另一只眼睛，痛苦和黑暗包围了他，让他蜷缩起来，同时心里又被巨大的希望填满。

 

 

他看不到的地方，洛基的灵魂已经逐渐成形，就躺在他的面前，伸手可及的地方。冰冷的心因为索尔眼睛释放的温度渐渐融化，深蓝色的灵魂慢慢回复正常，洛基平静的呼吸着，长长的睫毛微微颤动，瘦削苍白的脸上像是又有了温度，他乖巧安静，好像今夜睡醒了明早又能一起和索尔过收获节。

 

 

伊米尔扶起索尔，“我会把他藏在你的披风里，这里将是他的栖身之所，也是能封印他的力量。他会在今晚日落后彻底醒来，不要带他去日光下。”

 

 

索尔不太适应黑暗，踉跄着摸到披风，洛基已被幻化进披风中，索尔的脸紧紧贴住披风，仿佛把洛基拥入怀中，

“是你，我的兄弟…”

 

 

“虽然成功了，我还是很遗憾，我的孩子。恐怕我做了件可怕的事，你也做了个错误的决定…”伊米尔帮助索尔传来了法阵出口，看到索尔两个空洞的眼眶，感到一阵悲伤。

 

 

“不，谢谢你，巨人之祖！”索尔终于放心的咧开一个久违的大笑容。

 

 

——————

 

 

另一边劳菲已经在另一条路上，他看到洛基复活之后，企图加入些控制，被伊米尔阻止了，他就进行了另一个计划，定位了奥丁的位置，并利用冰霜之力侵入了奥丁和弗瑞嘉的住所，索尔头发做的血脉囚禁法阵封锁了他们的力量。

 

 

“劳菲，我看到你来了，老朋友。”

 

 

“呵呵，我从来不是你的朋友，从你第一天践踏我的土地开始！”

 

 

“是你们先发动的攻击，”奥丁摆摆手，“那些都是过去的事了，我们都曾杀戮，也守护了和平，那些都是上一场宿命的事，你我都已经神灭，争论这些也毫无意义。”

 

 

“是吗，那么未来的事呢？奥丁之子被我劳菲之子奴役的事呢？也是毫无意义吗？”

劳菲大笑起来，“这一刻我觉得我真的已经把你踩在脚下了，你可能还不知道吧，我的孩子洛基已经被复活！索尔那个蠢货牺牲了一只眼睛，现在已经是个任人鱼肉的瞎子，阿斯加德，九界，最后都属于我劳菲的血脉！！！” 

 

 

“你说什么？索尔用左眼复活了洛基？”奥丁觉得一阵虚弱。

 

 

弗瑞嘉也捂住嘴掩住了綴泣。

 

 

“我现在改变了主意，我要你们一直在这里亲眼目睹索尔的死亡！”

 

 

“不，我相信洛基！”弗瑞嘉和奥丁互相搀扶。

 

 

“哈哈，可笑，血脉和宿命从不会愚弄人！”

 

 

“洛基是我们的孩子，他可以改变，你不了解他！”

 

 

“我不了解他？他流着我的血，他无法抗拒他的宿命！”劳菲拿出冰杖，“现在，我有了一个好主意，鉴于我不能再杀死你们，我会用索尔的头发，封印你们，在一个永无止境不断循环的冰霜噩梦里，洛基会一遍遍杀死你们的索尔，！屠杀你们的人民！所经土地血流成河！而你们要一遍一遍感受这痛苦！永远不会醒来！”

 

 

弗瑞嘉企图召唤海拉。

 

 

“别自作聪明了，愚蠢的阿斯加德人，海拉是你们的仇敌！”劳菲打断了弗瑞嘉，并开始结界。

 

 

“是吗？败军之王，你竟然敢在我的领土上为所欲为！？”海拉已经站在门外，亮出了双手剑。

 

 

劳菲一惊，随即又意识到，海拉如果能够进来，早就进来了。“还真是想不到，死亡女神也会脆弱到被血脉法阵阻止。”他冷笑着继续魔法。

 

 

海拉心知骗不到劳菲，试图召唤夜光之剑打破结界，谁知道因为索尔头发做的血脉法阵，伤害几乎全都冲着奥丁和弗瑞嘉而去，海拉在最后时刻收回了攻击方向，交换了伤害，自己却被打成重伤，击倒在地，血流不止。奥丁和弗瑞嘉已经快完全进入了梦境中，泪水已经弥漫了他们的双眼，他们因为梦中的痛苦而不断颤抖着。

 

 

海拉自问有一身的本事，所到之处寸草不生，却无法冲破血脉法阵，又急又怒。

看着奥丁和弗瑞嘉倒下的身影，她忽然意识到他们是那么的苍老和脆弱。

想起她小时候唯一一次不在战争中的生日，奥丁和弗瑞嘉带着她高飞在阿斯加德上空的场景，飞过金色的大地，翻腾的大河和高山，哼着她最喜欢的歌…他们一起送给她地狱犬时，因为捉犬在虚无之地的一场恶斗，两个人狼狈又兴奋的笑脸…

 

 

那些因为仇恨和黑暗吞噬的温暖回忆，忽然炸裂开来，海拉留下了成年后的第一滴泪水…

 

 

泪水落下来化作漫天丝雨，铺天盖地的浇灭了大地的烈焰，融化了亘古的坚冰，包括劳菲的冰霜梦境。

 

 

雾气消散，哀嚎停止，所有人都望向海拉，她支撑着爬起来，风吹动她的黑发，似乎左侧的面目都也变得柔和起来，双剑的剑柄变成法杖，海拉不可置信的颠倒剑的位置，射出两道耀眼的光芒，将奥丁和弗瑞嘉环绕，无数天使托起他们，神之门自夜空中投射下来。

 

 

“海拉，我的女儿！！”“海拉！！”奥丁和弗瑞嘉急切的呼唤着海拉。

 

 

“奥丁！！！弗瑞嘉！！！”海拉冲过去却追不上他们的身影，被神之门的巨大力量打落到地上。“父亲，母亲……………”

 

 

“奥丁之子，海拉，你第一次放弃仇恨与杀戮，用悲悯之泪打开神之门，另神灭的灵魂几十亿年来首次得到轮回。你已经激发出你完全的能量，你已成长为生死女神！”

 

 

古老沧桑的声音从天空中传过来。

 

 

“海拉，你可愿意永远驻守冥界，接待那些死去的魂灵，让他们进入新的秩序？你可愿意对抗那些极恶的灵魂，让他们得到应有的惩戒？你可愿意让那些崇高的灵魂走入神之门，进入下个生的轮回？”

 

 

“奥丁之子，海拉，你可愿意足够仁慈和公正，足够坚毅和严厉，成为新的生死女神？”

 

 

海拉瞥了一眼逃走的劳菲，眼神定格在房间里，奥丁和弗瑞嘉用他们头发和神力给她和地狱犬编织的腕绳和狗链，她轻轻抚摸过，感受着家人残留的温度。

 

 

“是的，我愿意…”

 

 

脚下的锁链慢慢消失，地狱犬跑向她的路上，似乎开始溢出一种叫做植物的绿色，在干裂的黑色大地上。滋长开来。

 

 

 

 


	3. 第三章 Struggle（挣扎 ）上+下

第三章 Struggle（挣扎 ）上

 

索尔在日出前回到了华纳海姆，尼奥尔德正在暗自垂泪，索尔另一只眼睛变瞎的时候，他一直努力用魔法减轻他的痛苦，他不明白，这个恶贯满盈的洛基是有多重要，让索尔牺牲这么多，他为他的痛苦而痛苦，忧心他的未来。

 

索尔看不到他的泪水，反而一脸喜悦的用身体盖住披风恳求尼奥尔德帮他避开日光，带回房间。

 

“索尔，我的孩子，为什么会失去了眼睛？”

 

“只是一些交换，没关系的，我换回了我唯一能够救回来的家人，洛基回来了，就在我的披风里，他的身体没有了，只能复活灵魂，我们不能让他接触火焰和日光。”

 

“我总觉得你需要小心一点，我可以给你加派一些卫兵。”

 

“不，为什么这么做？你们都太紧张了，他是洛基，我的兄弟，他不会对我怎么样的。”

 

“好吧，我会研究一些咒语，好让你的身体能够感知物体的能量场和方位，”尼奥尔德拍拍索尔的肩，有点忌讳的没有碰触披风。

 

“还有这个，”索尔小心的拿出太阳鸟摸索到尼奥尔德的手，“这个太阳鸟，太耀眼，可能会伤害他，请帮我收好。”

 

尼奥尔德把索尔送回房间，帮他把披风放平在床上，索尔却并不想休息只是默默守在床边，尼奥尔德关门走的时候始终觉得不安，偷偷给房间设了一个结界，他要确保洛基不要走出房间到处作恶。

——————

日落时分，洛基终于苏醒了，他不可置信的看着房间，和他在阿斯加德住的一模一样，很快他看到坐着靠在床边睡着的索尔。

 

“Thor？”

 

索尔是第一次睡得这么沉这么香，但是听到洛基的声音还是猛地惊醒。

 

“Loki！Loki！你醒了！”索尔兴奋的凑过去。

 

洛基嫌弃的躲开了索尔找不到方向而靠的太近的脸，注意到他空旷的眼洞。

 

“看来那次你们逃过了一劫，不过你居然完全瞎了。”

 

“这不重要Loki，最重要你醒了！”

 

“额，”洛基觉得又疲惫又头痛，“可是我记得，最后我，好像被灭霸掐死了？”

 

“我们让你复活了，准确的说你没有死，只是冰冻了心脏！”

 

“哦，哈哈，看来还没什么人能杀死我。”洛基得意的笑起来，看着眼前又瞎又笑得很蠢的索尔，笑容狡黠起来，

“可是你，雷神，奥丁之子，已经瞎了，那么，我想后来你们重建了阿斯加德，那么，你大概力不从心，无法统治他们吧？”洛基偷偷拿出了小匕首。

 

“我们胜利了，打败了灭霸，救回了大部分的人民，现在我们在华纳海姆，尼奥尔德收留了我们，是的，两个国家都重建了，这个房间是按照你原来的重建的，你还喜欢吗？”索尔丝毫感觉不到洛基的变化。

 

“好的，brother，干的不错。”洛基嘴上敷衍着他，奋力的刺向索尔。

 

用力过度，洛基的整个人都带过去，居然穿过了索尔。

 

“这里有海，很美，你一定会很喜欢，”索尔依旧滔滔不绝，

 

洛基震惊的看着自己，然后扫视厚厚窗帘的房间，试探着去攻击索尔的背部，又一次穿过他扑倒在床上。

 

“一会我带你去看看海，还有我的好朋友…”

 

“Thor！你这个卑鄙的家伙！”洛基狂躁的吼起来。

 

“你怎么了？Loki？”索尔不明白哪句话说错了，试图摸索着洛基。

 

洛基跳起在床上，“Thor，你这个卑鄙的瞎子，你是觉得自己很得意吗？你把我怎么了？？为什么我是透明的？”

 

索尔明白洛基可能发现了他的状态，“对不起，洛基，我们找不到你的身体，只能复活你的灵魂，真的很抱歉，我在宇宙中找了很久，那条飞船被炸碎了…”

 

洛基试图用法术攻击索尔，却只能召唤一些微小的气泡，盛怒不止。“哦？你这个瞎子！你肯定是故意找不到的，你复活我什么都不能做的灵魂要干什么？”

“哦！你一定是想让我受尽折磨，看你可笑的丰功伟绩！看你和你那帮愚蠢的人民耍猴戏！看着你有多厉害，多被人爱戴？”

 

“不！Loki，你听我说，我复活你因为你是我的兄弟，我唯一的家人，我不想让你离去！”

 

“呵呵，你们奥丁家的人真会冠冕堂皇的说好话，”洛基躲开索尔的摸索，“哦，我知道了，你是想要一个更失败的我来衬托你还不是世界上最可怜的瞎子，是吧？”

 

“Loki，你真的想错了，你应该知道我永远不会那么想，我只是想让你复活，回到阿斯加德，我们再过以前的生活…”索尔觉得很心痛。

 

“生活？你觉得我这个鬼样子能生活？我就是一个他妈的该死的鬼魂而已，所有人都会嘲笑我，而我却无法惩戒他们！”

 

“Loki，你可以继续练习魔法，很快就可以恢复法力的，没有人会嘲笑你，很快就可以和以前一样！”

 

“闭嘴！瞎子！”洛基扑到门口想逃出去，却被尼奥尔德的法阵弹飞，落在地上。他不相信，又继续尝试，发现整个房间都被某种力量控制了。

 

洛基弄出的声音让索尔担心他会做傻事，“Loki？你在哪？你在做什么？”

 

洛基狠狠猝了一口跌撞的索尔，气喘吁吁，“看来你现在比我预想的还要卑鄙呢，brother，恶意复活我的灵魂，又把我困在这个该死的房间里？你到底想怎么折磨我？”

 

“Loki，你在说什么！我怎么会想要折磨你？我没有把你困在这个房间，可是你的灵魂怕阳光和火焰，你可以藏在我的披风里，我们都要小心点。”

 

“呵呵，不能见阳光？藏在你的披风里？你当我是什么？难道我洛基生前死后都只配躲在伟大的你的阴影后面？”洛基气的浑身发抖。

 

“不，Loki，我很难才复活你，我不想再失去你…”

 

“我不是你的附属品，索尔，我不必去忍受你的光辉人生！”

 

“Loki，你总是误解我的意思，我绝对不会伤害你！总之，我是不会让你离开的！”

 

洛基耗尽了力气，终于平静下来，贴在角落里，观察着在寻找他的索尔，因为看不见撞的东西四处翻倒。很快明白这样争吵下去，并不能改变什么，索尔倔的像头牛一样，无论索尔有什么计划，他只是个瞎子，他在暗处，索尔在明处，他不会让索尔想要他出丑的想法得逞的。现在不防观察一下。

 

“Loki，你究竟在哪？”

 

洛基缓缓走过来，“Brother，刚才是我太激动了。我们和解吧。”

 

“真的吗？Loki，你能想通真是太好了！”索尔开心的笑起来。

 

洛基握紧了拳头。“可是我刚刚觉得很疲惫，我想再休息一会。”

 

“好的，Loki，你是该好好休息一会。”

 

“我的意思是，我要在这个房间休息。这是我的房间，请你出去！”

 

“可这是我的房…”索尔犹豫了一下，“好的我出去，我会去隔壁，有事就喊我。”

 

洛基紧贴着摸索到门口的索尔，试图跟他一起混出房间，可是又瞬间被弹了回来，摔在地上。

 

“对了洛基，其实你夜里可以出来的，你确定今晚不和我去看看大海？”索尔又回过头来说。

 

“不需要了！你赶紧给我消失！”洛基愤恨的击打着地面，然后爬起来，思考怎样摆脱这样的处境。

 

索尔却一直保持着最开朗的笑容，那些黑暗和跌跌撞撞不算什么，虽然洛基还是像以前一样坏脾气不讲道理，但是能听到他发脾气，也很有趣，虽然看不到，他还是能想象到他跳脚的样子，这应该是战后他最色彩斑斓的一刻，一切都值得。

——————

 

索尔在隔壁的鼾声吵得洛基更加心烦意乱，以前在阿斯加德，也是如此，好不容易把他赶到地球去，谁会想到兜兜转转，还是这样。

 

洛基注视着自己的手，一切都那么完美，除了它是透明的。除了匕首他失去了法杖和法力，如果想要自保，还要重新练习。

 

现在虽然不愿意跟索尔在一起，但是有灵魂也好过彻底消失，他不想看到索尔统治两个国家，那个家伙，鲁莽又笨拙还是个瞎子，如果自己可以找到一副身体，一定要抢过来王位。

——————

果然，到了日落，索尔又来了。

 

真是没有礼貌，这个蠢家伙这辈子进房间从来不敲门！洛基愤恨的想，他正在练习魔法。

 

“Loki！”尼奥尔德施法后，索尔现在不再那么跌撞了，他能靠身体感知到物体大概位置和能量场来区分他们。

 

洛基惊讶的看到索尔来到他躲着的地方，“你可以看见了？”

 

“没有，尼奥尔德帮了我一些，我现在能感受到能量场。”

 

洛基松了口气，冲着索尔挥舞了一下拳头。“那么，你又来找我有什么事吗？”

 

“我就是想来来看看你。”

 

“那么不必了，因为我不想看到你，我现在想要休息。”索尔只是想确认自己一直是这么悲剧的灵魂吧，这点优势能让他活下去，洛基愤恨的想。

 

“你又要休息？是不是他们哪里出错了？还是你身体有了什么问题？Loki，我看不到你，我可以找尼奥尔德来帮你看看是不是出问题了？”索尔有点担心。

 

“不！不要带任何人来这里！”洛基怒吼起来，这么快，他就忍不住像别人展示他的战利品了吗？他的freak show？

 

“好的，好的，”索尔发现复活后的洛基更暴躁了，但是他为他牺牲过，他会永远纵容他。

 

索尔没趣的离开后，洛基更开始争分夺秒的练习魔法。

 

就这样过了一周，索尔现在甚至刚到门口就被洛基吼回去，他只能一个人去彩虹桥听风。

 

——————

“Thor…”洛基在隔壁敲墙的声音传过来。

 

“Loki？Loki！”索尔从睡梦中醒来。

 

“Brother，我觉得很难受，我想出去透口气…”洛基喘息的很局促。

 

索尔很快推门闯进来，洛基已经批好了了披风。

 

“Loki，你没事吧？”

 

“没有，夜深了，能带我去看看海吗？”

 

“好的！好的！”索尔摸到披风。

 

“这里有个结界，帮我打开，好吗？”

 

“一定是尼奥尔德做的，他担心过度了，一定是怕你被乱跑被照射到。”

 

“我不会有事的。”

 

——————

 

洛基被索尔带着飞起来，阿斯加德似乎又回到了脚下，仙乐袅袅，庄严又神圣。不同的是湿润的气候和他自己。

洛基从来没有感受过华纳海姆这种带有魔力的大海，星光下，每个浪头激起的水花都会炸出无数的彩虹，五光十色的水雾舞动在水面上，海水里荧光点点，还能看到闪亮的鱼跃过水面。坐在彩虹桥上，他发现披着披风就能有真正的感觉，就像有了实体一样，他能感觉到海水温柔的漫过他的脚面。贪恋的呼吸着海风，他真的好想想再次活着，再次真正的感觉世界。

 

“是吧？我知道你一定会喜欢！”索尔兴奋的听着洛基平静的呼吸声，他知道这个时候的洛基是好心情的。

 

“是的，brother，谢谢你带我来看这个世界，”洛基忍着泪水，“就算是这么短暂，也是美好的记忆…”

 

“怎么了洛基？”

 

“没什么，我还是觉得很累，我能不能靠着你休息一会？”

 

“好的，洛基，当然…”索尔感觉到洛基靠着他，但又似乎没有，他是那么轻盈，就像一片羽毛。

 

“Thor，其实我很喜欢大海，很喜欢呆在这里…”

 

“Loki，我每晚都会带你过来…”

 

“Thor，我喜欢这世界，我不想…我不想…离开…”

 

“别傻了，Loki，我会保护你，”

 

“Thor，其实…我…”洛基的声音越来越微弱。

 

“Loki？Loki你怎么了？”索尔才察觉出Loki的变化，却只能穿过披风抓不住他。

 

“原谅我，我好像又要走了…”洛基苦笑着说。

 

“不会的！不会的Loki，no！你不会离开的！怎么办怎么办！”

 

洛基看到索尔要召唤尼奥尔德，努力抬起手试图阻止他。“别喊他…已经…来不及了…”

 

“我这几天…一直做…一个梦，有人要我死…到尼福尔海姆去才能…”洛基闭上了眼睛。

 

索尔感觉到洛基几乎不再呼吸，心里一阵剧痛，卷起披风就前往了尼福尔海姆，那个和冥界相邻的国度，到处都是浓雾终年不见阳光的雾之国。

 

——————

 

“Loki！Loki！”索尔感觉到洛基似乎动了动。

 

“哦，brother…这一定是梦…我们在尼福尔海姆吗？”

 

“我带你来的，Loki，你好点了没有？”

 

“我还是很疲倦，很渴，我很渴…”洛基剧烈的咳嗽起来。

 

“我们去找水源，”索尔又飞起来。

 

“听我说，那个梦…那个…里，救了我的是…”

 

“是什么？洛基？？？”

 

“在浓雾森林深处的…瀑布……下面………有一个……有一个……”洛基又晕过去了。

 

索尔感知到了森林的能量场，却始终无法找到瀑布。

 

“哦，brother，我好像呼吸舒畅点了…”洛基调整了下自己的姿势，“就在那里，落下去，”

 

索尔落在了瀑布里，遗失了洛基。

 

“Brother，救救我！救我！”索尔抓住了披风，也随着不可知的力量坠入深潭中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第三章 Struggle（挣扎 ）下

 

索尔被水呛得透不过气，却死死抱住披风，怕洛基被卷走。

 

 

终于停止下落的时候，好像摔在一个水下密室的地面。 

“Loki，你怎么样？”

 

 

“brother…我快…坚持不住了…你要…赶快去那个泉眼…”

 

 

“什么泉眼，在哪里？”

 

 

索尔在洛基的指挥下终于找到所谓的泉眼。

 

 

“把披风…放上去…”

 

 

索尔把披风放上去的一瞬间，巨响轰鸣，好像有千军万马在奔腾，

 

“怎么了？Loki？发生了什么？”

 

 

他得到的回答只是不停止的轰鸣声和脚步声，披风已经不见了。

 

 

沉重的石门打开，雾之国的国王吉乌基带着灰色盔甲的大军出现在门口。

 

 

“索尔？奥丁之子？怎么会是你？你已经统治了阿斯加德和华纳海姆，为什么胆敢入侵我的领土盗取迷雾之镜？”

 

 

“什么？你说是谁？我是索尔，我只是想带我的兄弟来找泉眼，他快死了。”索尔有点不知所措。

 

 

“我是尼福尔海姆的国王吉乌基！那么就是说，你已经承认了？想不到传说中的雷神已经双目失明，难道你的心也盲了？当初奥丁与我签订的休战契约，互不侵犯！现在你居然发起挑衅，妄图偷走迷雾之镜！”

 

 

“是吉乌基？请相信我，我根本不知道什么迷雾之镜的事，我只是带我的兄弟…对了，你们有谁看到他在哪里？”

 

 

“我完全没有看到你所说的兄弟，不要说我以多欺少，我无法不逮捕你。”

 

 

“不要！吉乌基，你知道我不想和你交手，我们可以找尼奥尔德，你的老朋友来做证！”

 

 

吉乌基略有所思的看着索尔，虽然第一次见面，但是传说中的雷神，不是一个能做出这种事的人，何况迷雾之镜并没有被他盗走，不防让尼奥尔德过来一趟再说。

 

 

“好吧，遵循契约，我允许你申诉，但是你必须马上离开这里，暂时收押在地牢，我会派使者去找尼奥尔德。”

 

 

“谢谢你，可是我不能离开这。我的兄弟不见了，我得找到他。”

 

 

“这里除了你没有任何人。”

 

 

“你有没有看到我的披风？”

 

 

“不要再胡言乱语了索尔，不想挑起战争的话，你必须离开这里！”

 

 

几十排战士围在索尔身边，不能挑起事端，索尔只好放弃抵抗。 只有希望尼奥尔德快点过来，赶紧找到洛基。

 

 

——————

 

 

“brother，”洛基的声音在石牢背部传过来。

 

 

“Loki！你去哪了？”索尔扑过去。

 

 

“我刚才…怕他们…发现…躲了…起来…你不会…怪我吧…”洛基断断续续，声音越来越微弱。

 

 

索尔感觉到洛基的位置，却仍无法碰触到披风。“Loki！你怎么样了？？！”

 

 

“我知道…我那么让人…讨厌…你不会想…救我的……”洛基哽咽道。

 

 

“不！Loki！我一定会救你的！等尼奥尔德来了我就能出去了，我们一起想办法！”

 

 

“不，…你不会…为我…这样做的…我不值得…”

 

 

“Loki，别说了，你知道有什么办法吗？我一定会救你的！”

 

 

“你一定要……拿到迷雾之镜……只有吸取它的能量…才能治愈一个…快消失的灵魂…”

 

 

“Loki…你知道迷雾之镜是尼福尔海姆的能源，我们不能带走它…”索尔陷入了纠结。

 

 

“不，我只需要用一下…不需要带走它……”

 

洛基虚弱的扶着墙，“好吧…Thor，我就知道…你不会为我冒险…”

 

 

“Loki！”索尔试图拉住洛基，却只是空气，“Loki！我答应你，我去请求吉乌基，他一定会答应的。”

 

 

“你真是太棒了，Thor…”洛基停下来，“你过来…

 

 

洛基用披风触碰着索尔的手引导他来到角落里，“这里…”

 

 

——————

 

 

吉乌基派使者去通报了尼奥尔德，就回到了宫殿。

 

 

“您好，国王。”

 

 

“你是谁！”

 

 

吉屋基举起了权杖。

 

 

洛基在阴影中走出来，“嘿，听我说，轻松点，我没有恶意。”

 

 

“你到底是谁？”

 

 

“我是奥丁之子，索尔的弟弟。”

 

 

“索尔的弟弟？这么说他真的是带你来找泉眼？”

 

 

“呵，”洛基冷笑了一下，“你觉得我像快死的人吗？”

 

 

吉屋基疑惑的看着他，“你不是实体，这是你的幻象？”

 

 

“不过他说的也对，我可能会被他杀死，” 洛基叹了口气，“他把我囚禁在监狱里，还用法阵控制我的行动，终日不见阳光，我是耗尽了法力才用幻象出来见您的。”

 

 

“我不明白，这听起来像阿斯加德的王室战争，这跟我有什么关系？”

 

 

“因为他要盗取迷雾之镜，然后控制尼福尔海姆的心脏！”

 

 

“你有什么证据？”

 

 

“他经常把我打到半死，再用救我做借口，已经在瓦特阿尔海姆骗走了两件宝物，还计划去侵略他们。我不愿意再被他胁迫这么做，他就把我囚禁起来了，这次他为了拿走迷雾之镜后侵略尼福尔海姆，还串通了尼奥尔德！”

 

 

“所以证据是什么？”

 

 

洛基冷笑了一声，用法术变出了水晶球，“你可以看看，他在牢里做什么。”

 

 

索尔坐在石牢的角落里，看起来正在布一个法阵。

 

 

“他这是做什么？”

 

 

“传送我过来的魔法，利用我来骗你们，利用你们的同情心，借他用一下迷雾之镜来救我。”“求求您，救救我的弟弟，我只是用一下，只要让他恢复健康…”洛基戏谑的学着索尔的语调。

 

 

他忽然极度痛苦的蹲下来，“他正在用尽全力折磨我！我可能…支持不住了…”

 

 

吉乌基还是半信半疑，“传说中他应该不会是这种人，”

 

 

“你可以自己去证明…”洛基苦笑道，“我只是不想他借我去作恶。”

 

 

吉乌基看到他痛苦扭曲的脸，也有点动摇，“那么，如果我不借给他，会怎么样？”

 

 

“我看他就不再演戏了，直接会抢过来，你知道，就算他瞎了，你也不是他的对手，九界之内，你们都不是…”

 

 

“那怎么办？”

 

 

“如果你相信我，我们可以互相帮助。你让使者马上回来，不要再去叫尼奥尔德这个对手，我会通过法阵过来帮他演戏，你们先出手，骗他到浓雾沼泽里去，放出四处乱舞的荆棘兽干扰他，他就感受不到能量场了。然后我们再用迷雾之镜控制天气到低寒，让他无法召唤雷电，就能抓住他了。”

 

 

“可是你为什么要帮我们？”

 

 

“因为我想和你做个交易，我被他囚禁，日夜折磨，非常痛苦，我希望你抓住他以后，能把我救到尼福尔海姆来。”

 

 

“我答应你，不过也得证明你说的是真的才行。”

 

 

“啊，啊啊！”洛基忽然痛苦的蜷缩起来，“救我，吉乌基！救我离开索尔！”然后他挣扎着消失了。

 

 

吉乌基还没明白发生了什么事，就听到卫兵通报说索尔要求见他。吉乌基随即安排了哨兵去截住召唤尼奥尔德的使者。

 

 

————

 

 

“吉乌基，我请求你，救救我的弟弟，他快不行了！”索尔托着在披风上瑟瑟发抖的洛基。满身鞭痕的洛基哀求的看着吉乌基。

 

 

吉乌基愤怒的握紧了权杖，“哦？所以你想我怎么救他？”

 

 

“迷雾之镜，迷雾之镜可以治愈他！”

 

 

“哦？你知道迷雾之镜是我们的能源所在，我怎么可能会给你呢？”

 

 

“不，我不是要拿走它，只是借我用一下，让他恢复健康！”索尔抓紧了披风，洛基满脸的痛不欲生，尝试向吉乌基伸出双手…

 

 

吉乌基愤怒的站了起来，又被洛基的眼神提醒，对着将军耳语了几句。

 

 

“既然只是借一下，我当然愿意帮这个忙，不过，我需要士兵跟你一起去。”

 

 

“好的！好的！谢谢你！”

 

 

——————

 

 

当索尔发觉不对的时候，他已经被紊乱的能量场包围了，完全感觉不到身边是什么，只觉得全身动弹不得。

 

 

“索尔，你真是给奥丁之名蒙羞！”吉乌基怒目圆睁，“不遵循和平契约，还耍这样卑鄙的手段！！！”

 

 

“吉乌基？我不明白你要说什么？你说要借我迷雾之镜的？为什么要困住我？你把我弟弟怎么样了？”

 

 

“你真是厚颜无耻！还想着迷雾之镜！你就永远待在这吧！你的兄弟我会把他带走的。”

 

 

“你不能带走洛基！他会死的！吉乌基！等等！”

 

 

却始终没有回应。

 

 

索尔试图召唤雷电，不知为什么却毫无反应。

 

 

另一边，吉乌基一行人正在控制迷雾之镜，改变了天气，已经接近冰点的寒冷让众人都觉得不适。

 

 

“如果持续这样的天气，我们都会变得很虚弱，还有什么其他办法可以控制他？”吉乌基开始信任洛基。

 

 

“还有一个办法，”洛基脸色苍白，似乎要晕过去了，“去赫瓦格密尔的剧毒之河取水，滴在迷雾之镜上，将它照射向索尔会让他全身麻痹。”

 

 

“可是赫瓦格密尔的水恐怕只有我才能取出，一来一回，恐怕索尔已经挣脱了。”

 

 

“我去…我去吸引…他的注意…”洛基扶着石桌。

 

 

“这…”

 

 

“他以折磨我为乐…我会尽量…拖住他…”洛基苦笑道，“但是你答应我的一定要做到！事后一定救我脱离他的魔掌！”

 

 

“一定会的。”

 

 

——————

 

 

 

吉乌基走远后，洛基就把天气调节到约顿海姆的极限冰寒，所有卫兵都被冻的无法行动。

 

 

他复活后，争分夺秒的练习使得他的法力与日俱增。这一刻终于来了，很快他就会吸取迷雾之镜的力量，用天气永远统治愚笨的尼福尔海姆，这里永无日出，非常适合他自由行动。至于索尔，他可以永远把他困在浓雾沼泽，冰封在那里，让他也成为他的笼中之物！

 

 

——————

 

 

索尔感觉到温度急转而下，明白在雾之国的寒冷天空里已经无法召唤来足够的闪电摆脱困境，寸步难行，他却更担心洛基，不知道吉乌基抓他做什么，洛基现在已经经受不起折磨了！

 

 

——————

 

 

洛基刚刚拿起迷雾之镜，就被一阵飓风卷上了半空，一只手于狂风中伸出来，紧紧捏住他不得动弹。洛基惊慌的看到手的主人，虽然未曾谋面，但是他一眼就认出了这个人，是海神尼奥尔德！

 

 

“你还真是本性难改！诡计之神，洛基！就算只剩下灵魂也要置索尔于死地！”

 

 

“你在说什么？我怎么听不懂？”洛基试图做出楚楚可怜的嘴脸。

 

 

“收起你的鬼把戏吧！”尼泊尔德不由分说的把披风卷成一个包裹，洛基在里面拼命挣扎，却说不出话。“一会再教训你！”

 

 

尼奥尔德放回迷雾之镜，恢复了天气，解冻了士兵和人民，卷走了荆棘兽，救出了索尔，通知了吉乌基。

 

 

“尼奥尔德，你来了真是太好了，有没有看到洛基？我很担心，他们把他带走了，洛基好像很虚弱，我们得赶快救救他！”

 

 

“索尔啊索尔，只有你才会心软救他！他快死了？恐怕是他快把你杀死了！从头到尾都是他在骗你！”

 

 

“什么？”索尔一脸震惊。

 

 

“是的！索尔！我可以作证！”赶路的吉乌基回来了，一脸狼狈，“这个骗子！骗我去取赫瓦格密尔的水！我被他冻结在河中！我的王戒告诉我，他在吸取迷雾之镜的能量！”

 

 

“洛基？…他为什么要这么做？…他应该不会…”索尔还是觉得洛基不会骗他。

 

 

“如果不是我醒来，发现洛基出了结界，我也不会找你在这里，你把这个疯子救活，他却只想着害死你！”

 

 

“洛基在哪？我要问问他…”

 

 

“你不会再见到他了，他盗取迷雾之镜，还要冻死所有人！”吉乌基恼羞成怒，盯着尼奥尔德手里的披风，“我一定要惩罚他！”

 

 

“等等！”索尔向着吉乌基的能量场走过去。

 

 

“我也赞成！”尼奥尔德把披风扔给吉乌基。

 

 

索尔追向披风的能量场，却被尼奥尔德拽回来，“别傻了，索尔，这是他自找的！”

 

 

吉乌基把剧毒河水滴在迷雾之镜上，将镜子照射向披风，洛基颤抖不已，却喊不出声音，也挣不脱披风，用不出魔法，自知这次是，躲不过去了。

 

 

“No！！！”索尔力大无比，猛然挣开尼奥尔德的手，全身挡在浓雾之镜的巨大光束之前，一阵剧痛后，光束消失了，索尔全身麻痹，摔倒在地。

 

 

洛基听到响声，心知又躲过一劫，松了口气。

 

 

“索尔！！！”尼奥尔德冲过去扶起索尔，“你这个愚蠢的家伙！”

 

 

吉乌基也没有料到索尔冲过来，不知道该怎么收场，他的能力远在尼奥尔德之下，不知道他会如何向他发难。

 

 

“愣着干什么！用你那该死的镜子救他！”

 

尼奥尔德怒吼道。

 

 

吉乌基赶紧递上了迷雾之镜，尼奥尔德将手放上去，索尔渐渐恢复了知觉，镜子关闭了照射。

 

 

“你为什么要救他？如果不是有我在这里，你就要一直麻痹下去了！”尼奥尔德痛惜的抚摸着索尔毒素未消的深紫色面容。

 

 

“不要杀死他…答应我…我就…这一个要求…”索尔努力用着知觉不太灵敏的嘴唇。

 

 

尼奥尔德的视线凝重起来，看来以后只有他暗中控制着洛基了，绝对不能让他有机可乘。

 

 

——————

 

 

“怎么样？你不要以为你救了我，我就会对你感恩戴德，被你奴役。”

 

 

索尔好不容易恢复行走，来看望洛基，却还是这样的冷言冷语。

 

 

“我没有想过奴役你，你也不用感谢我。”

 

 

“呵，我当然不需要感谢你，”洛基咬牙看着索尔，“我只是给你个机会，让你逞英雄，你不是很喜欢这样的戏码吗？brother？”

 

 

“Loki，你为什么又会变成这样？你之前明明变好了，我们一起救阿斯加德的时候，你为了救我被灭霸杀死的时候…”

 

 

“我会救你？别自作多情了，Thor，”洛基轻蔑的一笑，“我当时只是躲不过去了而已，主动求死才能毫无误差的使用献祭法术。”

 

 

“你就没有一点感情吗？Loki。”

 

 

“感情总是稍纵即逝，自己才是最可靠的，”洛基笑起来，“可惜你就是学不会，妇人之仁。”

 

 

索尔沉默了一会。

 

“我不会怪你的，Loki。”然后默默走了出去。

 

 

“怪我？你有什么资格怪我？！王位本来就是我的！你这个瞎子！！！”洛基气的跳起来，却无法冲出结界。“你们这些蝼蚁，有本事就来弄死我！！！不要关着我！！！”

 

 

——————

 

 

那天之后，索尔就很少来看洛基了，尼奥尔德把结界封锁的更厉害，洛基也提不起精神来再练习法术了。

 

 

直到一天傍晚，他听见礼炮齐鸣，欢声雷动，像是狂欢的声音在殿内喧嚣。大概是有什么酒会，连守着门口的卫兵都不见了。

 

 

洛基很想出去看看，结界却无法冲破。只能隔着窗帘缝隙看看尖塔高窗外的星空，烟花在很远的地方绽放了一轮又一轮。

 

 

没劲，如果是我，一定抓住变色球蚁放到天空去，然后落下来把所有人吓的尖叫逃跑，想想就好笑。

 

 

他瞄到门边爬过来一只粉色的蜥蜴，笨拙的爬到门边，然后试图钻过门缝，却被结界打翻卡在那里进退不得，逗的他直笑，想到自己的处境和它多么相像，笑容僵在了脸上。

 

 

“在这里呀！”“在这里！”几个小孩子跑了过来捉蜥蜴，他们穿着阿斯加德的衣服，洛基想躲开，却被他们看到了。

 

 

“你是谁？为什么躲在国王哥哥的房间里？”一个小女孩奶声奶气的问。

 

 

“跟你有什么关系！小东西，滚开！”

 

 

“你为什么不出去玩？国王哥哥怎么不带你去酒宴玩？他有好多朋友都在那里玩！”

 

 

“是我自己不想去，那种垃圾酒会！有什么意思！”洛基还是觉得很生气，他根本不知道酒会的事。

 

 

“是吗？大家都在狂欢哦，可是你看上去一点乐子都没有。”一个小男孩试图扯出蜥蜴，洛基按住了蜥蜴的头。

 

 

“把蜥蜴还给我们！”小孩快急哭了，洛基狠狠碾着蜥蜴的头。

 

 

“都什么人在酒宴里？”

 

 

“国王爷爷，国王哥哥，还有一些奇怪的人！”

 

 

“什么样的人！”

 

 

“我不知道，好像有一个穿着红蓝衣服拿着盾牌的人！”小女孩快哭了，“把蜥蜴还给我们！”

 

 

盾牌？美国队长？复仇者联盟？难道是为他那些该死的地球朋友办的晚宴？他们难道是想酒后来一起嘲笑我的鬼样子？这个该死的索尔，竟敢这样取笑我！！！洛基恨得咬牙切齿。

 

 

“哦？你想要蜥蜴的话，去找些烟花给我！”

 

蜥蜴拼命挣扎着。小孩们含着泪花一溜烟的跑掉了。

 

 

——————

 

 

永别了，索尔，你和你的那些愚蠢的朋友们。

 

 

荣誉和生命面前我还是选择前者，我洛基不会允许你们这些蝼蚁这样对待我。索尔，我不会让你称心如意的。

 

 

洛基点燃了火柴，准备把自己炸死在烟花里。

 

 

——————

 

 

醉酒的索尔撞到大哭的小孩，喊着有个哥哥把他们的蜥蜴扔到了塔尖上，还骗他们偷烟花…

 

 

索尔冲进房间的一瞬间，烟花爆炸了，索尔把洛基扑到在身下，庞大的身躯结结实实的盖住了拼命挣扎的洛基，烟花全部炸在索尔的身上，绽裂无数的伤口，他仍然坚持着等着烟花熄灭下去才痛的翻到在一边。

 

 

——————

 

 

“你这个卑鄙的害人精！你害了索尔一次又一次！忘恩负义的家伙！”尼奥尔德冲进来，揪起洛基，摔在墙上。

 

 

“谁让他这么蠢，”洛基爬起来，无所谓的一笑。

 

 

“你到底有没有感情？索尔救了你那么多次，原谅你那么多次，你还是执迷不悟要害死他！”

 

 

“呵呵，那有什么办法，是他自愿的。”洛基舒服的靠在椅子上。“我骗了他，他总是还要来找我，怪我吗？”

 

 

“传闻中冰霜巨人没有感情，果然是真的，”尼奥尔德拿他没办法，不禁怒发冲冠，“他当你是弟弟，你却当他是仇敌！当初奥丁就不该把你这个没有心的家伙捡回来！”

 

 

“他们又拿我当过一家人吗？有爱过我吗？所有的最好的东西都是索尔的！我只能拥有他不要的！王位也是他的！从头到尾他们只把我当做一个圈养的怪物！他对我更无情！我死了也不放过我，复活我囚禁在这，做他的俘虏，给他日夜欣赏！！折磨我！满足他可怜的虚荣心！！！他救我？他只是怕关不住我！！！”洛基愤怒的吼叫着。

 

 

“你这个满嘴歪理的洛基！”尼奥尔德被气的透不过气，“你说索尔救你是为了戏弄你？你知不知道他为了复活你交换了唯一的眼睛！为了你这种烂家伙！真是不值得！你给我老实的呆在这！别企图跑出去！别让我再看到你！”尼奥尔德摔门而去，要不是承诺了索尔，这个洛基早就被撕成碎片了。

 

 

——————

 

 

过了大半个月，索尔来看望洛基，还是有些伤疤赫赫在目。

 

 

“Loki…”

 

 

“你的那些地球朋友呢？怎么不带他们一起来看看我的鬼样子。”洛基冷漠的坐在床边瞥都不瞥索尔。

 

 

“什么地球朋友？”

 

 

“晚会那天，你不是请了一堆好朋友来吗？”

 

 

“没有，Loki，那天只是华纳海姆的海神节，请了虚无之地的话剧团来演出，你知道，打败灭霸之后那场战争就成了表演项目……，我没叫你去，是因为有焰火表演，我怕你…”

 

 

“真是谢谢你，我连想死都死不了…”洛基无聊的丢着手里球。

 

 

“你为什么要寻死？Loki！如果那天不是我碰到那些小孩！”索尔激动起来。

 

 

“得了吧，你为了我都瞎了，你怎么舍得我死呢？”洛基嘲讽的笑了笑。

 

 

“Loki，那是因为…”

 

 

“你放心吧，既然我的brother这么看重我，我不会再去自杀的，我得让你的牺牲有价值。”洛基咪起双眼注视着塔尖的天花板。

 

 

索尔不明白他的意思，只能尴尬的沉默着。

 

 

 

 


	4. 第四章 Shadow（阴影）🌒上+下

第四章 Shadow（阴影）上

 

那次谈话以后，洛基像变了个人一样，不再那么抗拒索尔的看望，甚至偶尔还能跟他开开玩笑。

 

虽然尼奥尔德警告索尔不要带洛基出去，他还是偷偷带他出去了几次，洛基总是是跟他保持着距离，不过也算乖乖的并没有搞事情。晚上洛基也没有在隔壁吵闹，索尔欣慰了不少，开始放心的接受朋友的邀约，在宇宙中开始新的冒险。

 

索尔每次回来都先看望洛基，给他带一些小战利品，然后口若悬河的讲他的冒险故事，洛基也会偶尔回应几句。只是随着时间的推移，冒险的增多，似乎这样的交流也变得更少了。

 

——————

 

很快就要到洛基的生日，索尔提前询问洛基的意思，要不要和他的朋友们一起过，他们都是很有意思的人，也绝对不会伤害他，洛基一口拒绝了，听了那些故事，他就觉得这些人很讨厌。

 

“我会给你准备一份礼物，你一定会喜欢！”索尔兴奋的搓着手。

 

“我想如果我追问，你下一秒就要告诉我是什么。”洛基瞥了一眼索尔。

 

索尔尴尬的笑了下，“那我会留到那晚让你知道。”

 

“随便吧。”显然洛基也很期待这个生日，更期待索尔的“礼物”。

 

——————

 

索尔在那天傍晚风尘仆仆的回来了，他终于得到了他想要的东西，侏儒国炼造的角形头盔和攻击力更胜一筹的卷蛇匕首。洛基失去了他的头盔很久了，那是他最喜欢的东西，虽然这一个可能没有奥丁给的那个那么完美，外观和防御力却不相上下，洛基带着一定很威风，很喜欢。

 

洛基疲倦的看着索尔，“怎么，太阳才刚落下去，你就来，要庆祝一整夜吗？不觉得太早了一点吗？”

 

“Loki！我给你带了礼物！”索尔兴奋的攥着礼物盒。

 

“我不想现在就收礼物，能不能等到月亮出来的时候，那时候我才有精神。”洛基嘟囔作势推赶着索尔。

 

“还要等啊！好吧Loki…”索尔悻悻的走出去了。

 

洛基取得了索尔的一束头发。

 

——————

 

索尔等到月亮升起再来的时候，被洛基如愿的困在法阵中，他自己却全然不知，一点也不意外。

 

“索尔，谢谢你帮我庆祝，你的生日是哪一天？”洛基一边全力施着法术，一边拖住索尔。

 

“就在两个月之后，你知道的！”索尔想会不会洛基也要给他准备什么礼物呢？

 

“嗯，骄傲的狮子座。”洛基几乎把这段时间所修习的魔法能量全爆发了出来。

 

索尔只觉到一阵天旋地转，自己好像被一股巨大的力量吸入了暗绿色的光中，再次睁开眼睛，是的，他居然能够看见了！！！

 

 

——————

 

他看见一个黑暗恐怖的房间，墙上到处写着触目惊心的大字，“I hate Thor！I hate Thor！”，他给洛基带来的各种战利品都被砸碎充斥在角落里，这里跟他记忆中给洛基布置的金色温暖的房间完全不同了！

 

然后，他看见他自己，是的他自己正抽搐着躺在地板上打滚，洛基却不见了。

 

这是怎么了？索尔去抓自己的身体，翻过来，“自己”正在痛苦的看着他，原来失去双眼的自己这样憔悴了，胡渣和头发乱生让容貌不再俊美。

 

“brother，救救我！”索尔的身体发出的却是洛基的声音。

 

索尔倒退了一步，“这是怎么回事？”

 

“救救我！我不能跟你解释了！”洛基痛苦的在索尔的身体里挣扎，皮肤被鼓的到处乱跳，洛基却出不来。

 

“可是，我要怎么救你？”索尔按不住四处翻滚的“洛基”了。

 

“洛基”绝望的看着他，“只能…亲你自己，从嘴里进来，让我出去。”

 

“可是，这很…奇怪…”索尔虽然嘴上这么说，还是做了。

 

洛基用全力抗拒着这个吻，却又不得不忍受它，这是唯一可以选择的出口了，他不知道哪一步出了问题，法术失败了。

 

索尔吻着的身体完全变成洛基，洛基的眼神充满了怨恨，一瞬间索尔又被吸入了身体，洛基穿过了他，被索尔的身体弹了出来，打倒在墙壁上，洛基狼狈的爬起来，虚弱的双腿发抖。

 

“Thor，我得说，这真是让人恶心。”他狠狠地擦拭着嘴唇。

 

索尔恢复了知觉，还是不明白发生了什么事。

“Loki？到底发生了什么？”

 

洛基靠在角落里，疲惫的说，“我当然是想让你复明，brother。”

 

“不要为我那样做了Loki！这会害了你！”索尔试图找到洛基，但是他的能量场太微弱了。

 

洛基注视着焦急寻找他的索尔，回想到刚才的失败和恶心的吻，突然愤怒的跳起来。

 

“你真是自大又愚蠢！！！你认为你是什么？全宇宙的王？别人做什么都是为了你？我告诉你，我根本不是想让你复明，我这么拼命是因为我要你死！我要占据你的身体！是的，我还不够强，我失败了，但是我已经无法再忍受你了！！！”洛基因为体力透支，气喘吁吁。

 

索尔震惊的呆立在原地。

 

“杀了我！现在，”洛基贴在索尔面前，“否则，我早晚要杀了你！”用披风托起索尔的手。

 

索尔忙后退了几步，“不，Loki，我做不到…”

 

“你真是个没用的废物！杀了我！”洛基步步逼近。

 

“我们，就当作什么都没发生过吧，”索尔后退撞掉了礼物盒，头盔和小匕首滚了出来， “对了，Loki，这是我送你的生日礼物，”索尔把他们捡起来，递给洛基。

 

洛基看到他朝思暮想的头盔，抢了过来，又愤怒的吼道，“你究竟什么时候才能厌倦？才能清醒点，才能杀了我？”

 

“不，Loki…”索尔退到了门口，“不要逼我…”他逃走了。

 

洛基把头盔摔在床上，疯了一样的在墙上写字。他不知道这次之后自己还能怎么办，无论他做什么似乎都不能杀了索尔，也不能激怒索尔杀了他。即使刚做了这种事，他还要把头盔和武器送给他。

 

“Damn it! You just don't know when to quit,do you?Thor ！！！”洛基悲愤的怒吼着。

 

——————

 

如果说不伤心，那是不可能的，洛基就像一块寒冰，用多少温暖和爱都无法将其融化，每次索尔看到一点善意的回应都会被他当头棒喝。

 

八岁以前，索尔和洛基每天形影不离，在那之后，洛基不知道从什么时候开始就变得这样不可理喻起来，最初只是些恶作剧，后来就变本加厉，越演越烈，抢王位放逐奥丁攻击地球一次又一次欺骗背叛…罄竹难书。

 

索尔一个人躺在彩虹桥上喝着闷酒，他有时候也想问问自己，这无尽的黑暗交换来的洛基，究竟值得吗？似乎两个人都因此煎熬，他不知道究竟是永远的失去洛基，还是被洛基永远的憎恨着哪一个更痛苦…

 

索尔终于明白为什么很多人面对困难的解决方法都是逃避，以前他都会选择直面挑战，现在他也只想永远的逃避这个问题，这似乎已经成为他唯一的软肋。

 

——————

 

索尔不再去看望洛基，他也很少回房间睡觉了，这段时间他都和银河护卫队的朋友们在一起，他们度过了一段开心的时光，索尔尽量让自己忘掉洛基。因为只要他不见到他，洛基也不会做出什么不好的事出来。

 

火箭浣熊在得知索尔为了救洛基失去了双眼后，一直在咒骂他，不过还是到处的去收集义眼。

 

“这他妈的是我最后能找到的了，如果你再弄丢了，我就没办法了！哦，shit，这两个可能没办法用。呸！你看起来可真丑！”火箭浣熊帮他装好义眼又敲出来，重新调整好位置。顺便给索尔理了发和胡子，“这才看过去。”它得意的欣赏着自己的作品，树人在一旁附和。

 

“嘿，我该回去了，小兔子。”索尔抖掉碎发。

 

“急什么，老弟，”火箭浣熊把飞船调整了方向，“我们今晚去找点乐子吧！”

 

索尔嗅到阴谋的气息，“去哪？”

 

“去了你就知道了，给你找个伴，你可不能整天跟你那个小白脸弟弟混在一起，你知道大家在外面怎么议论你们吗？说你们是一对同性恋。哈哈哈哈…”浣熊和树人哄笑起来。

 

“你胡说什么呢，小兔子。”索尔踹了一脚火箭，向后靠了靠椅子，现在洛基也复活了，阿斯加德也繁荣安定，好像，自己也应该开始新生活了。

 

——————

 

洛基在墙上刻着日子，可以啊，这次索尔已经39天7小时19分没来找他了，如果一直这么清净就好了。

 

门被推开了，满脸笑容的索尔走进来。

 

该死的！洛基狠狠锤了下床边。索尔变得很干净利落，还装了两颗蓝色的义眼，加上没心没肺的笑容，整个人耀眼的像加冕之前那一夜，照的洛基睁不开眼睛。

 

“Loki！”索尔走到洛基面前，“我有个好消息告诉你！”

 

“你当然都是好消息了，只是对于你来说。”洛基一点都不想知道。

 

“不，对你也是，”索尔坐下来，“你知道我一直都想回到以前在阿斯加德的时光，现在你也回来了，我们可以重新有个新的家庭。”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“我想我快要订婚了，Loki。”索尔不觉又笑起来，“你一定会喜欢她。”

 

洛基的头轰的一声炸开来，原来自己在这过着暗无天日的生活，这个家伙却忙着谈恋爱还要订婚？

 

“好的，brother。又是那个地球人，她只能活几十年。”洛基用小匕首扎着床板。

 

“不，不是，Loki，”索尔拿出一个指环，“她是弗雷的女儿，精灵国的公主。”

 

精灵国是神族里最美的种族，洛基觉得自己快被妒火烧毁了。为什么索尔总能得到最好的！

 

“所以呢？你想得到我的祝福？”洛基讥笑道，“不用妄想了，brother。”

 

索尔叹了口气离开了，“本来我以为你可能会良心发现，能来参加订婚仪式。”

 

洛基越想越气，想拿隔壁的索尔出气，但是他居然又没回来住。

 

一定要阻止他，不能让他得逞。

 

——————

 

索尔再见到洛基的时候，发现洛基心情似乎好了很多。

 

“brother，我想了想，我应该祝福你，我想参加你的订婚仪式。”洛基主动示好。

 

索尔有点戒备的没有靠近洛基，“我希望，你是真心的，不要再欺骗我，Loki。”

 

“我当然是真心的，我虽然出卖过你很多次，你应该知道我只是控制不住我自己。”洛基委屈的扣着手指，“你这么重要的日子，我都不参加，我一辈子都会很遗憾的。”

 

“Loki，再相信你一次，不要让我失望，”索尔皱着眉头，“其实我们还没有决定是哪一天。”

 

“不如就在你生日那天吧，我有礼物要送给你们。”

 

“你不会耍什么把戏吧？Loki？”

 

“那就算了，我就永远自己在这个黑屋子里呆着吧，没有一个人愿意看到我出现在典礼上。”洛基缩回床角去。“就算是这些给你们准备了很久的水晶珠子，你们也不愿意要吧…”洛基把珠子扔洒了一地。

 

“好吧，Loki，就听你的。”

 

“Thor，典礼开始前你一定要来接我，我不想在公主面前失礼。”

 

索尔点了点头。

 

 

——————

 

索尔果然又上当了，他如约来接洛基的时候，又被他困在了法阵里，同样的法术，不同的是洛基这次成功了。

 

索尔的灵魂被关在房间里，洛基却以索尔的身体去参加了订婚典礼。

 

尼奥尔德却毫无回应，索尔被洛基的法阵控制住，动弹不得，也发不出声音。唯一的好处，大概就是灵魂的眼睛是完好的，索尔却闭上眼睛不想再看这个黑暗的房间，洛基让他的心很痛。

 

他的忍耐已经到达了极限。

 

——————

 

洛基用索尔的身体去感受着外面的世界，喧闹的人群，走过的地方都有人民示意问好，让洛基既得意又嫉妒，为什么被偏爱的都有恃无恐。

 

尼奥尔德完全没有察觉出索尔有什么异样，洛基的索尔已经模仿到了出神入化的地步，所以当毫无防备的尼奥尔德被洛基的酒迷倒，囚禁在地牢法阵里的时候，他都没有想到是怎么回事，只是觉得索尔太过无情。

 

——————

 

“怎么样，Thor，”洛基午夜的时候，用幻象，狞笑着来讥讽索尔，索尔都不愿睁开眼睛看他，“上次失败之后，你知道我有多努力吗？终于让我成功了！原来这个施法时间需要的是身体的主人的生日！哈哈哈哈哈！”

 

“原来你活着是这么舒服啊，鲜花，美酒，美人，王位！原来你拥有的这么多啊！！！brother，是时候让你感受一下我过得是什么日子了！”

 

“不要指望谁能来救你，我不会给任何人这个机会，你现在只是个可怜的鬼魂了，瞧你多可怜呀？你的那些朋友呢？你的那些宇宙冒险呢？哈哈哈，以后我可以替你好好招待一下那些蠢货！”

 

“哦，对了，”洛基甩出一堆金色的头发在索尔身上，“这个不是你美丽的公主的头发吗？你一定更喜欢她现在的样子！哈哈。”

 

索尔愤怒的瞪着洛基，试图挣脱法阵。

 

“nonono，Shh…你不会蠢到以为你还是雷神吧？你只是一个虚无的灵魂。”

 

“我会慢慢适应你的身体，然后取得你的雷神之力，帮你好好的管理阿斯加德，而你，”洛基把索尔扔到床上去，“你可以每天在这看着天花板，直到你疯掉，哈哈哈…”

 

“哦，多无聊啊，我忘记了你不能说话，”洛基欣赏着“自己”的国王礼服。顺便给索尔解除了语禁。

 

“如果你伤害尼奥尔德，伤害阿斯加德，伤害公主伤害我任何一个朋友，I will kill you，Loki！”索尔愤怒的挣扎着。

 

“哦？”洛基苍白的脸凑到索尔眼前，“这个才是我的brother呀，你那伪善的嘴脸呢，可是之前我求你杀我你都不动手，现在，你已经没机会了！”

 

“Loki！你真是无药可救！”

 

“是吗？可是我不在乎，因为我会得到我要的一切，而你，”洛基大笑起来，“一无所有！”

 

“Loki！我对你已经忍无可忍了，我不会放过你！”

 

“We'll see，Thor。we'll see。”洛基又封住了索尔的声音，消失在房间里。

 

——————

 

Thor万念俱灰的躺在房间里过了几天，睁着眼睛却也是无比晦暗的房间让他透不过气来，他最担心的就是洛基不知道会用索尔的身份肆无忌惮的做出什么事来毁掉这个世界。

 

——————

 

洛基突然闯进来，发疯般把索尔的灵魂装进披风，飞奔了一路，扔在彩虹桥上，

“为什么？为什么？为什么我不能取得雷神之力？？？一定是因为你还活着！一定是！我要把你传送到阿斯加德去，让焦土和烈日烤焦你，我就可以得到你的一切！”

 

索尔震惊的看着失去常性的洛基，却无法挣脱他的法阵，彩虹桥门打开了…

 

 

 

 

 

 

第四章 Shadow（阴影）下

 

诸神黄昏后的阿斯加德，遍地都是沟壑和裂痕，满眼凄凉，没有任何生命的迹象。被阳光照射的奄奄一息的索尔，努力的想要爬到巨石后面去。

 

索尔不甘心，如果阿斯加德和华纳海姆被洛基毁掉，他真的无法向奥丁弗瑞嘉甚至海拉去交代，何况洛基现在还在以他的身份做坏事。这一次他是真的后悔了，也是完全对洛基没了信心，他们已经走向了两条不同的路，南辕北辙，一路狂奔，无法回头。他曾希望洛基还有一丝善念，曾认为自己能感动他，让他变成一个好人，现实是无情的，他坏的不可救药，就像所有人说的一样，洛基一定会害死他，一心只想要害死他。

 

就差那么一点点，索尔爬不过去了，心脏在慢慢的衰竭，对不起。阿斯加德……

 

——————

 

变成了“索尔”的洛基忙着监督建造他自己的雕像，并追封为仙宫史上最伟大的战士。又安排了歌剧团每天表演灭霸进攻时，他“勇救”索尔的剧目，人民被感动的泪流满面。他也没有忘记继续练习召唤雷电，他一定要得到雷神之力，才有能力去征服威慑九界，让所有人臣服于他脚下。

 

精灵国的公主被“索尔”在订婚庆典上剃光了头发后，洛基还要讽刺侮辱亚尔夫海姆来谈判的使者，对方忌惮于索尔的雷神之力，没有主动宣战，但是两国交恶，关系急转而下。

 

洛基破坏了索尔房间里的所有东西，都换成了自己想要的，躺在那张柔软舒适的巨大的床上，心情极为舒畅，每晚都能熟睡到天明。

 

如果说唯一的不方便，就是索尔那肌肉过量的庞大身体，让洛基觉得很沉重，每个动作都很笨拙，他已经尽量做的像以前一样轻盈优雅，还总是压坏各种小东西，真讨厌。

 

——————

 

索尔睁开双眼，看到一个满是晶石的水溶洞，“海拉？”他试探着召唤着冥界的主人。

 

“嘘嘘嘘！不要！不要叫这个名字！”好多拳头大小的绿色团子跳到索尔脸上来按住他的嘴。叽叽喳喳的尖叫着。

 

索尔好不容易坐起来，这些绿团子掉在地上，索尔才看清楚是一些地精。“你们是地精？”

 

“是的，王子殿下。”其中大一点的绿团子伸长手脚，彬彬有礼的鞠了个躬。

 

“你们认识我？”索尔只见过他们的画像而已。

 

“我们见过您小时候的样子，”它忽然掩面哭泣，“阿斯加德没有了，只剩下我们这些地精跑不掉…”所有的绿团子哇一声抱成一团痛哭起来。

 

“对不起，我不知道阿斯加德有地精，迁移的时候没有带走你们，”索尔伸出手劝慰他们，“如果有可能，你们可以到华纳海姆去，阿斯加德在那里重建了。”

 

“真的吗？王子殿下？”团子们瞪大了绿色的大眼睛，“你可以带我们去吗？”

 

索尔苦笑了一下，“可是我们已经死了啊，我们哪里也去不了了。”

 

“你在说什么啊？王子殿下，我们没有死啊？我们地精能活几千年呢！”地精首领有点生气的鼓着嘴。

 

“你是说，这里不是冥界？”

 

“当然不是，这里是烧焦的阿斯加德呀！不过你怎么没有身体了呀，我们发现你的时候你已经快消失了，”

 

“太好了，还没有死…谢谢你们，”索尔松了一口气，又叹息道，“我被我弟弟骗了，他把我的身体抢走了，然后把我传到这里晒死。”

 

“你的弟弟？你是说黑头发的那个王子吗？”

 

“你们见过他？”

 

“他小时候我们交过朋友，可是后来，带他找到神秘宫殿以后，他就没再来找过我们了。”首领低着头说。

 

索尔不忍心告诉这些单纯的地精，洛基只是骗了他们而已。

 

“可是他那个时候很喜欢你，他怎么会抢你的身体呢？”首领旁边的小团子忽然疑惑道。

 

“对呀，对呀！”所有小团子又开始附和起来。

 

“对呀，我记得他那时候只是个小孩子，在溶洞里找了几天几夜的神秘宫殿，就是要给他哥哥一个生日惊喜呀，我们就是那个时候看到的您小时候的画像，”首领拍了下手，“那个哥哥不就是你吗？王子殿下！”所有地精都期待的看着索尔。

 

“是吗？”索尔努力回想着小时候的事，好像有神秘宫殿这个事情，又好像没有，他都要怀疑眼前的地精是洛基变的把戏了，随即戒备的往后面坐了坐。

 

“是呀！如果乔治亚不提醒，我也快忘记这件事了，”首领拍着乔治亚的头，所有绿团子又开始欢呼着抛起刚才说话的乔治亚，它们还真是很戏剧化的生物呢。

 

“你是不相信我们？我们从来不说谎的！”首领看到索尔戒备的样子，生气的攥着小权杖。

 

“没有，我不是不相信你们，我只是不相信洛基。”索尔无奈的摊开手。

 

首领吹了下口哨，溶洞角落跳出无数小团子，用好多藤蔓缠住了索尔，把他抬了起来。

 

首领在前面带领地精飞速奔跑，“我们现在就带你去看神秘宫殿，不过那里我们地精进不去，你看过就知道，我们地精绝对是诚实可靠的朋友！”

 

索尔体力都消耗的差不多了，又遇到这些夸张的地精，他只好认命了。

 

 

——————

 

如果不是神秘宫殿真的伫立在索尔眼前，他真的不会相信地精说的话，没想到阿斯加德还有这个地方，水晶般剔透的宫殿似乎被包裹在柔和的光晕里，闪烁着耀眼的光芒。

 

“ 王子殿下，我们地精只说真话！”首领示意松开索尔。

 

“对不起。”索尔真诚的道歉。

 

“只要你信任我们就行了，因为我们是阿斯加德这片土地上最后的生命，我希望，我们建立互相信任的关系，”首领又是一个鞠躬，“您能做到的时候，带我们去和阿斯加德的人民一起。”

 

“我相信你们，也很想带你们回去，但是我想洛基已经关闭了彩虹桥，我也没办法回去，我失去了雷神之力和法力，只剩下个灵魂，也是自身难保了。”

 

“ 我们可以治愈您，”地精们伸出了双手，索尔也伸出双手，一股清凉的能量注入了索尔的身体，心也平静下来。“您可以呆在神秘宫殿里，不要到地面上去，我们会有卫兵在外面守护，我相信黑发小王子绝对不会害您的！地精从不说谎！”

 

索尔苦笑了一下，善良的人啊，永远不知道邪恶是多么无情。

 

他用仅存的法力试探了下宫殿，没有任何的法阵，才放心的走进去。

 

——————

 

长长的纯白的回廊，雕刻着各种神奇生物，很像地球上的尖顶大教堂。索尔推开大堂的门，这里就像被洗劫过一样，堆满了各种杂物和碎片，索尔很快发现，那些都是洛基的玩具，还有一些他们曾带给他的礼物。原来都被他丢掉砸坏在这里，看来还真是很难讨他欢心。 索尔已经没心情关心这些了，他只想找个地方好好休息一会。

 

索尔躺下来，忽然发现天花板上有个巨大的幽绿色的光球，他试图把他打下来，却毫无成效，直到发现对面窗上的八个光圈，尝试把他们移动，光汇集在绿光球上，索尔被吸进了光球。

 

——————

 

摔在金色的雕砖上，索尔惊讶的无法呼吸。

 

“ One of you，will have to defend that peace.”

 

“Do the Frost Giants still live?”

 

“When I'm king,I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!

 

“Just as you did, Father.”

 

“A wise king，never seeks out war, but he must always be ready for it.

 

“ I'm ready, Father! ”

 

“So am I.”

 

“Only one of you can ascend to the thron

But both of you were born to be kings.”

 

“Odin?Loki?and...me？”索尔扑过去试图跟眼前的三个人对话，他们却完全看不到他，奥丁走过他，小洛基和小索尔，跟在后面。

 

“Thor，如果你真的很想当国王，我可以在你身边帮助你，”小洛基拉住小索尔。

 

“算了吧，Loki，我可以一个人统治九界，”小索尔笑起来，拍了拍洛基，“你可以留在家里跟弗瑞嘉学魔法。”

 

小洛基没有跟上他，落寞的走在后面。

 

索尔终于明白他现在在一段回忆的影像里，这个幽绿色的光球很可能是洛基的回忆盒，仙宫的每个人都有一个回忆盒，能把自己的记忆留存起来，但是没有人会把它丢弃，为什么洛基把它扔在了这个好像很久没人来过的宫殿里。

 

这段回忆结束了，索尔不想出去，打开了下一个。

 

——————

 

“Loki！这是给你的礼物，”奥丁递给小洛基带角的头盔，小洛基喜欢的跳起来，让奥丁给他带上。

 

“很适合你，Loki，看起来就像个小国王，”奥丁抚摸着不愿意摘下头盔的小洛基的头。

 

“Loki，我送你的法杖，”弗瑞嘉把蓝色的法杖递给洛基，小洛基抓住比他高很多的的法杖

，亲吻弗瑞嘉的面庞，“母亲，我能用它做什么？”

 

“哦，Loki，很多事，你可以用他来帮助任何一个人！你可以成为最棒的法师！”

 

“太好了，母亲！”

 

“Loki，我们在矮人国找到的小匕首，”小索尔送上小匕首，小洛基高兴的抱着他转了起来。

 

“happy birthday to you，happy birthday to you，happy birthday to dear Loki，happy birthday to you！”

 

三个人一起亲吻小洛基，小洛基含着泪花吹灭蜡烛，一起欢笑舞蹈。

 

那是索尔见过的洛基最灿烂最甜美的笑容，毫无心机毫无防备的笑容，很可惜，它就那样再没出现过。

 

 

————————

 

“brother，我也想和你们一起去抓八脚马！”小洛基整理好衣服，一脸兴奋的拉住过来找东西的小索尔。

 

“Loki，那个森林很危险的，如果你受伤了，弗瑞嘉会惩罚我的。”小索尔漫不经心的搪塞他。

 

“没有关系的，brother，我现在可以保护自己，”小洛基拿出了小匕首向小索尔炫耀，“我已经学会了这个新武器！”然后摆出了进攻的姿势。

 

小索尔大笑起来，“Loki，你这么弱小，应该做个远程的法师，你怎么总想着当近战的战士呢？你看看这个！”小索尔找到一把大剑，挥舞起来，小洛基差点被他撞倒，一直退到墙边。“这样才是战士应该做的！”

 

“走了，Thor！”战神提尔他们一群人过来叫索尔。

 

“brother，我想…”小洛基抓住小索尔的衣角。

 

“不是吧？洛基也要去？他会吓哭的！”大家笑起来，小索尔推掉了小洛基的手，“你在家里等我吧。”小匕首也被甩掉在地上。

 

小洛基站在门口，看着他们消失，一动不动。

 

——————

 

索尔只模糊记得小时候经常和提尔一群人去冒险，那时候不觉得，现在想起来，确实很少带洛基出去，索尔伸出手想安慰小洛基，这段回忆就消失了。

 

——————

 

“提尔，我可以变出很多四脚蛇的！”小洛基走近索尔的朋友，想要展示给他们新魔法。

 

“是吗，洛基，那你可以变给那些小女孩看哦，我们现在是要变成战士的时候了！”提尔揉揉洛基的头发，大家哄堂大笑后不再理他，又忙着一起聊他们的下次冒险。

 

小洛基尴尬的收起四脚蛇，用目光搜寻着什么，索尔跟着他走过去，原来他是找小索尔，小索尔正在练身体。

 

“brother，你看，我…”小洛基兴奋的变着四脚蛇。

 

“很棒哦，Loki。”小索尔头都没回，敷衍着。

 

小洛基攥起了拳头，把四脚蛇都摔在索尔面前，让他们变成绿色的粉末。

 

小索尔皱起鼻子，“Loki，你怎么这么爱捣乱？没看到我在锻炼吗？我们明天有一场比赛，我一定要赢。”

 

“那么你终于看到我了吗？你是不是当我不存在了？”小洛基气的脸更苍白了。

 

“Loki，你真是太幼稚了，我可没时间永远陪着你变戏法，自己去找提尔他们玩吧！”小索尔不再理小洛基了。

 

小洛基转身跑开了，索尔看到他微微颤抖的肩膀。

 

——————

 

现在想起来，记忆中提尔他们几乎从来不和洛基玩，说他像个女孩一样瘦小，又没有力气打架，只会玩一些小把戏，索尔虽然警告他们不要在洛基面前这样说，但是他们后来和洛基的关系也是越来越僵，索尔很后悔，没有给洛基足够的关心。

 

——————

 

“brother，我给你准备了生日礼物！我找到一个可以冒险的神秘宫殿，你一定会喜欢的！”小洛基敲开小索尔的门，一向干净的脸蛋上第一次脏乱不堪。

 

他的声音却被其他人的欢呼声盖过去了，小索尔坐在他的那些朋友中聊天，兴奋的大笑着。

 

“Thor！”小洛基站了很久大家都没有注意到瘦小的他，愤怒涌上他的眼睛。

 

噼里啪啦的爆炸声终于让大家停下来，是小洛基的第一个恶作剧，搞得整个屋子烟尘弥漫睁不开眼。

 

“Loki，你在干什么！”小索尔狼狈的擦着脸，“别毁了我的生日宴会！”

 

“没什么，这是我送给你的生日礼物！”小洛基吼了一声就跑出去了。

 

大家抱怨一会古怪的洛基又开始聊起来。

 

画面外的索尔看到小洛基跑了很远很远，一直来到这个神秘宫殿，地精在门口向小洛基问好，“黑发小王子，你的哥哥喜欢你的礼物吗？”

 

小洛基没有理他跑进宫殿最里面，对着墙角抽泣起来。

 

索尔觉得很内疚，很想去抱抱小洛基，这段回忆又消失了。

 

——————

 

难怪8岁生日之后，洛基就更孤僻了，也不怎么找他玩，甚至还变成蛇在小路上捅了他一下，那之后洛基就变成了仙宫里最古怪的家伙，大家都躲着他走，怕他心血来潮的恶作剧。

 

——————

 

下一段记忆， 是17岁的时候，青年索尔和青年洛基正在按惯例巡城。索尔金色的长发和蔚蓝的眼睛，高大健壮的身体，英俊的像移动的大理石雕像；洛基瘦长高挑，唇红齿白，宝石绿色的眼睛让整个人看起来秀美又楚楚可怜，但是仙宫的人都知道，这个二王子可不是表面的这么柔弱，他的恶作剧无处不在，经常搞得大家头疼不已。

 

无数的鲜花被递到索尔手里，女孩们尖叫着站在街道两侧，呼喊着索尔的名字。

 

“她们的眼光还真是差啊，”洛基不屑的咧着嘴角。

 

索尔得意的靠近洛基耳语道，“没办法，她们经常给我送礼物，我可是很受欢迎的。”

 

洛基冷笑了一下，把头盔压了下来，不再看那些疯狂的女生。

 

索尔把洛基一路拉到人少的城墙角，“Loki，我有个秘密已经藏了很久了，其实，”索尔观察着周围，确认了安全后，“其实我有喜欢的人了！”

 

“哦？”洛基挑起眉毛。

 

“我不能告诉提尔他们，我自己又忍不住，Loki，我只能告诉你。”

 

“所以我终于有点用处了是吗？拯救我伟大的万人迷哥哥被秘密折磨的痛苦的灵魂？”洛基嘲笑他。

 

“Loki，你总是对我这么刻薄…”索尔笑笑，还是忍不住，“我好喜欢西弗，她好美啊，她的头发总是带着花香，她的眼睛……”

 

“得了吧，”洛基推开索尔，不愿意再听。

 

“是真的，Loki，我无时无刻不想她，每次冒险分开后，我都在想她！我却紧张到不敢跟她说话！我想我是爱上她了！Loki！”青年索尔的脸上露出那种让画面外的索尔都想嘲笑的愚蠢笑容。

 

“不要在跟我说这些事情了，我对你爱不爱谁一点兴趣都没有！”洛基忽然阴沉着脸转过来警告索尔。

 

走了没几步，洛基笑着转过来，“如果你真的喜欢，或许我可以帮帮你。”

 

 

——————

 

索尔记得很清楚那之后洛基做了什么好事，西弗那头他最迷恋的秀发，第二天就出现在他的床上，还有洛基的字条“我当然会让你得到你喜欢的，Thor”。

 

那件事把整个索尔的朋友团气的发狂，如果不是后来弗瑞嘉出面，洛基恐怕一直都在逃亡，西弗几个月不能出门，直到洛基把被弗瑞嘉惩罚他学习的生发魔法用给她，她才又恢复美貌，但是洛基又变成了众矢之的，不过洛基看起来也毫不在乎。

 

——————

 

又是一段记忆，是18岁的时候，洛基又长高了一些，虽然比起块头巨大的索尔还是显得瘦弱，倒也不再是人群中最小的那个了。

 

影像里的洛基欣赏着河水里的倒影，认真的梳理好头发。

画面外的索尔也跟着他一起观察洛基的脸，这可能是索尔看洛基看的最认真的一次了，他拒绝让他靠近，但索尔一直都知道洛基是他们中最好看的那个，他的脸除了过于苍白外，总是带着一种魅惑人心的味道，从前没有这么强烈的感觉，现在索尔觉得他好像被洛基施了魔法般无法移开视线，光洁的额头，绿宝石般的眼睛，坚挺的鼻尖，微带笑意的薄薄的嘴唇，总是带着无辜神情的眼角眉间……洛基满意的对着倒影点点头，开始脱衣服，原来他要沐浴，画面外的索尔才晃过神来，忙转过头去，相处这么多年，不知道为什么想到看洛基洗澡，他还是觉得很尴尬。

 

“啊啊啊！”画面外的索尔被洛基的尖叫惊的回头，他看到洛基慌张的爬上来，抓起衣服胡乱盖上，却没力气跑走，跪倒在岸边，像是遭受了巨大的打击，身体剧烈的颤抖，泪水和汗水大滴大滴的落下来。

 

画面外的索尔被眼前的画面惊呆了，洛基的上半身出现了女性的特征，洛基尖叫着崩溃的哭起来，直到它们消失。

 

过了很久洛基才穿起衣服，逃回了宫殿去，画面外的索尔一路跟着他，洛基冲进了索尔的房间，索尔却不在，洛基一直缩到墙角去，抽泣起来。画面外的索尔也忍不住骂起当时的自己，在洛基最需要帮助的时候，到底滚去了哪里。他只能默默的坐在洛基身边，心痛的看着他哭泣。

 

一直到夜深，青年索尔才回来，醉醺醺摇晃着摔倒在床上，画面外的索尔才记起来原来那天是自己的生日，因为是成年礼，第一次喝的一塌糊涂，洛基好像并没有来给他庆祝。

 

洛基冲上去摇醒索尔，“brother，听着…我有…很重要的…事要告诉你…我好害怕…帮帮我…一定要…”洛基颤抖的手指扣住索尔的手臂。

 

索尔打着酒嗝支起身体，“Take it easy，Loki，”

 

“brother，你一定要救救我…我不知道怎么办…无论我以前多不好…这次你一定要救救我…我好痛苦…”洛基抽泣起来，语无伦次。

 

“说到痛苦，”索尔半眯着醉酒的眼睛，扶住洛基的肩膀，“我每天也好痛苦啊，我好喜欢…我好想…”

 

“不，你先听我说，Thor…”洛基满是泪花的脸急得绯红满面。

 

然后画面外的索尔看到了让他恨不得用风暴锤杀死自己的一幕。

 

索尔没听洛基说完，就把他按在床上，狠狠地吻住他的嘴，洛基无力的在他身下挣扎，随着那个吻的暴虐和深入，洛基露出绝望的眼神，泪水滴下来，无力的抓着索尔的肩头，索尔像一头发情的野兽般索求着这个吻，似乎要把可怜的洛基揉碎了，直到洛基积攒了足够的力量，才能推开了正要往下进攻他锁骨的索尔。

 

“Thor!你真是个混蛋！”洛基剧烈的喘息着，抹去索尔的口水，绿色眼睛里的光芒暗淡下去。

 

“不要走，西弗…”索尔扑上来企图抓住洛基，却因为太醉没站稳。

 

洛基呆住了，画面外的索尔看到他眸子中最后一丝光焰熄灭了，洛基攥着拳头，充满了憎恨与怒火，咬着牙一个字一个字的对着摔倒后却睡着的索尔说，

 

“I'll never forgive you,Thor，never！”

 

画面外的索尔顾不得去踹青年索尔几脚，忙追着跑出去的洛基。

 

洛基跑到河边，表情决绝又可怕，长久的仰望着没有星星空无一物的夜空。

 

画面外的索尔被内疚和罪恶感折磨着，不敢去正面看他的眼睛。

 

洛基终于转过身，用法杖开始布阵，还割开了手腕滴上了自己的血，在一片黝黑里围出了暗绿色的光，低吟着咒语，鬼魅阴森。

 

画面外的索尔知道，这一定不是那些善意的魔法。只是他想不到，这个法阵召唤的是恶魔撒旦。

 

“所以，你想跟我做什么交易？”撒旦注视着洛基。

 

“我不知道……”洛基很努力的开口，“我为什么出现了女性的特征。”

 

撒旦审视着洛基忽然大笑起来，“我真的很想现在就告诉你，不过很显然，过不了多久你亲自发现才会更痛苦。可怜的小家伙，失去了一切！”

 

“好了！你不要再笑了！”洛基愤怒的看着他，“我要和你做交易，我不要再有这种事情出现。”

 

“哦？那你拿什么和我交换？”撒旦停下来思索着。“你愿不愿意用爱交换，我是说永远不会被人爱戴，永远无法控制去做坏事，做一个被所有人讨厌的诡计之神？”

 

“我愿意，”洛基坚定的说。“那有什么分别呢，我本来也是个讨厌鬼。”

 

“我想到了好主意，会让这更加意思，我会变坏你一半的灵魂，而你的另一半永远为了做坏事被折磨，我还要你将来亲手毁掉这片土地。”

 

洛基犹豫起来，“我不能毁掉这里。”

 

“得了吧，你会的，小可怜，他们并不爱你，你别无选择。”

 

不要！！！洛基！！！任凭画面外的索尔怎么阻止，已经发生的事情无法改变，洛基跟撒旦做了交易，他的面部线条越发坚毅起来，得到了永久的性别，也失去了被爱的权利。

 

——————

 

索尔想再看其他的记忆却已经没有了。

 

他真的很自责，自己是那么愚蠢鲁莽自大，甚至禽兽…失去了洛基对他的信任和亲情，还是洛基变成这样的导火索。

洛基始终孤单一个人，独来独往，谁都不喜欢他，不在乎他。索尔可以想象洛基他得知自己是冰霜巨人后，是怎样的绝望，曾经的一家人都变成仇敌，所以后面那些复仇都可以解释了，洛基一直想杀了自己，大概就是想永远抹去这段记忆吧，难怪他把记忆盒丢在这里。

 

难怪后来的洛基没有一句真话，一直想让索尔远离他，认为他把他复活是变相的囚禁，是折磨羞辱他。难怪洛基一直想逃离他，防备他，不让他靠近。难怪洛基攻击地球那次，索尔让他回家，问他还记不记得那些成长的记忆，他会说“I remember a shadow，living in the shade of your greatness，I remember you tossing me into abyss…”，他还那样害怕自己扶住他的后脖颈，每次都泪水盈盈。全都是因为那些阴影。

 

如果自己能在年少时多陪陪洛基，如果自己不是那么的自私愚蠢不理会他的感受;如果那次是清醒的听洛基说完去找弗瑞嘉帮忙，也许洛基就会知道冰霜巨人本来就可以在成年时自由选择并固定性别，就不用去和撒旦做交易；如果自己能在酒后记得道歉，也不会伤害他这么深；如果他早点像那次被奥丁放逐地球后那么有责任和担当，早点变成现在的自己，如果…

 

索尔不怪洛基了，甚至有点接受了他给他的惩罚，他只是很想再见见那个瘦削苍白的人，给他一个温暖的拥抱，让他知道，撒旦的惩罚不可怕，他还是他的家人。

 

只是，很难了。

 

——————

 

索尔找到地精，把事情说的很委婉，希望有什么办法可以抵消撒旦魔法的诅咒。

 

地精们表示了相当程度的震惊，没想到当年纯良的黑发小王子会练习黑魔法。

 

“也不是完全不可能，只是需要传说中的…那个恐怕早已经找不到了…在我出生的时候那就是个传说。”地精首领犹豫着。

 

“除了传说中的，实际点的有吗？ 我可以做的？”

 

“也有一个，不过需要看上天的意思，那需要一个真心爱他的人用49个晴天日出时的第一滴露水做的权杖宝石来替换他原本的那颗，49个连续的晴天是不可能的，这里时常在日出时狂风大作，然后你也不能在日出时到地面去。”

 

“总要试试的，如果能够解救他。”

 

“我们可以帮你遮挡一部分阳光，可是这样的创伤很难治愈，49天之后，你可能就会消失了。而且，这个方法也只是书上记载的…”

 

“就决定这么做了，如果我不存在了，麻烦你们帮我等待彩虹桥打开的时候放到桥头上去，他一定会看到的，如果恢复了他的本性，阿斯加德也会得到救赎的。”

 

地精开始了紧急会议，索尔耐心的等待着。

 

 

 

 

 

————————

（其实本来认为洛基更像天蝎座，因为剧情需要，只能让索尔的生日在后，索尔肯定是狮子座，所以只好委屈洛基先当双子座…这点很遗憾啊…）


	5. 第五章 melting（融化）💧上+下

第五章 melting（融化）上

 

 

洛基做国王没过多久就觉得很无聊，没有人吵架，没人反抗他，没有事情需要他做，人民见到“他”都一脸的崇拜，没有任何人跟他做作对，就连去邻国嚣张的巡视也没人挑衅他，更是完全用不上自己的诡计，生活毫无激情。

 

 

不知道索尔怎么样了，或许并没有死，因为他还是无法取得雷神之力，他有时候真的很想再去出手确保杀了他，但是很快又会把这个想法忘记。

 

 

洛基很喜欢去傍晚的彩虹桥海边，最近越逗留越久，甚至一整夜。

 

 

“亲爱的国王，好久不见！”

 

 

洛基被吓了一跳，却看不到声音的来源。

 

 

“是我呀，popo，”洛基终于看到一只发光的水母漂在他脚边，昂着头说。

 

 

“你是个什么鬼东西？”洛基踢了一脚，水母闪的很快。

 

 

“你怎么了？”水母审视着索尔，惊叫道，“你不是索尔，你又是什么鬼东西？”

 

 

“谁说我不是索尔？”洛基伪装式的傻笑。

 

 

“你不是！你的味道不一样！你是他弟弟？”水母瞬间涨大了很多倍，发着红色的光，像是愤怒起来了，“你把索尔弄到哪去了？”

 

 

“我把他灵魂杀了，你又能怎么样？”洛基忽然来了兴趣，索性现出了原形，挑衅的看着水母。

 

 

“你杀了他……索尔死了……”水母按着心脏抽泣着，“我又能怎么样，我只是一只水母…但是我可以每天来咒骂你。”

 

 

“你觉得我会给你这个机会？”洛基对准了水母，他的法术攻击却被弹了回来。

 

 

“只要我在温暖的海水里，你这些小伎俩完全没有用！”水母跳起来，用触须指着洛基。

 

 

洛基跳进海里企图抓它出来，它就完全消失在大海中了。过了很久依然徒劳无功，只好丧气的爬上桥，水母就又跳出来了。

 

 

“你抓不到，你也杀不死我！只有你那可怜的哥哥……”水母又抽泣起来。

 

 

“好了别哭了，烦人精，他还没死呢，”洛基烦躁的摆摆手。

 

 

“你快点让他回来，把身体还给他！”

 

 

“凭什么？”

 

 

“凭什么？索尔他对你那么好，你就这样对待他！”

 

 

“他对我好？你哪个眼睛看到他对我好？”洛基瞪着那只可恶的水母。

 

 

“我每一只眼睛都看到了！从我认识他的第一天起，他建好彩虹桥后每晚都在这等你，越来越憔悴，祈祷你没死希望你能回来！”

 

 

“呵，那又怎么样，他只是想抓我回来继续折磨我。”

 

 

水母炸出一朵浪花，拍了洛基一脸，洛基却攻击不到他，“你真是忘恩负义，他给我讲的故事里，我还以为你是个好人。”

 

 

“我本来就是这样的，是你们想太多。”洛基放弃进攻它，重新躺下来。

 

 

“索尔真是太傻了。”水母又抽泣起来。“哎？不过，你把彩虹桥打开了？你是不是在这等他回来？”

 

 

“你胡说什么。”洛基没想到水母发现他打开了彩虹桥，心里想着等这只臭水母滚蛋了，一定要把桥关上。

 

 

“你的表情告诉我，你在说谎。”

 

 

“呵呵，算了吧，我本来就是诡计之神，有时候我自己都不知道哪句话是真的。”

 

 

“跟随你的心，心是不会骗人的，”水母跳上来，仔细的观察着洛基，好像在揣摩他的想法。

 

 

洛基知道这是杀死它的好机会，但是始终还是没有动手，可能是日子太无聊了吧。

 

 

“你现在还来的及，你只被吞噬了一半，还有一半，你能回来。”水母触碰着洛基的额头。

 

 

“什么…鬼话…”

 

 

“你自己知道。”水母完全不怕了洛基，也舒服的躺在他头边。

 

 

洛基想要把他踢飞，可是他似乎又有一点想要它继续呆在那，就像是，一个朋友。

 

 

“我以前每天晚上都这样陪你哥哥等你，自从你回来了他就没怎么来了，真替他开心。可是上一次，不知道为什么他喝了好多好多酒，一直在说因为你恨他，所以他很痛苦。”

 

 

水母用触须探向了洛基的心脏，洛基按住他，却没动手。

 

 

水母惊讶的收回来，“你们不是亲兄弟？”

 

 

“是啊，我是冰霜巨人，那又怎么样，”洛基脸色一沉。

 

 

“那他为什么那么喜欢你呢？”水母皱着眉头。

 

 

“因为他有病。”

 

 

“你的心里也有他，但是你把记忆藏起来了，”水母不高兴的说，“你可真不坦白。”

 

 

“我凭什么对你坦白？”

 

 

“因为我想帮助你，想和你做朋友。”

 

 

“呵，我不需要朋友，你刚才不还说要每天咒骂我吗？”

 

 

“因为我好像可以看到你的未来，虽然我不能说出未发生的事，但是我们是可以成为朋友的。”

 

 

“是吗？一厢情愿的朋友，我可没时间陪你了，”洛基转身离开。

 

 

“如果你失去了索尔，你会更痛苦，洛基。”水母大喊道，“索尔是唯一能够救赎你的人！”

 

 

——————

 

 

索尔已经连续收集了三十天的露水，每天夜里都祈祷第二天还继续是个晴朗的日出，但是他的灵魂已经变成了淡灰色，可能坚持不到那么久了。

 

 

“王子殿下！好消息！你不要再收集露水了，彩虹桥打开了，”地精们欢呼着喊到。

 

 

洛基真的打开了彩虹桥？索尔跟着地精来到桥口，把他们都送了上去，然后自己又跳下来，他不想放弃这个可以拯救洛基的人生的机会。

 

 

洛基在宫殿里监视着彩虹桥，却看到一群熟悉的地精，他不敢去看望他们，没想到阿斯加德还有地精存在，希望索尔并没有遇到他们，也没有从大嘴巴的地精那里听到什么故事吧，他还想在索尔面前保留一丝骄傲。

 

 

索尔一直没有回来，洛基每次去桥头都被水母讲索尔如何想念他的故事，他虽然一点也不相信，但是也有点好奇。

 

 

洛基还是忍不住来到了阿斯加德，他找到索尔的时候，索尔几乎快透明了，顶着日出在收集露水。

 

 

洛基看不清他在做什么，不小心走的太近，被索尔发现了，两个人都很尴尬的沉默着。

 

 

索尔没想到洛基会出现在这里，对于记忆里他对洛基做的那件事仍然无地自容，他移开看着洛基嘴唇的视线，慢慢的移动到溶洞里去。

 

 

洛基跟了上来，“那么，brother，你这是在为我省力气，自己了结自己吗？”

 

 

索尔把露水放到小瓶里，还差三天，就够了。

 

 

“这是什么鬼东西？”洛基一把抢走了瓶子。

 

 

“还给我，Loki，你不能毁了它！”索尔过来抢，洛基却比现在的他强大的多。

 

 

“哦？不要命的弄这个东西？你是要做什么？拿回身体？杀了我？”洛基好奇的摇晃着瓶子，摇摇欲坠。

 

 

“不是，你还给我吧，Loki别闹了，”

 

 

洛基跳到溶洞顶上，索尔却没有力气跳上来。

 

 

“告诉我是什么，或许我可以还给你。”

 

 

“是给你做的，”索尔无奈的叹口气，“帮你解除撒旦的诅咒。”

 

 

“你…你怎么知道的！”洛基捏紧了瓶子，恼羞成怒。

 

 

“对不起，Loki，我看到了神秘宫殿，我看到了你的记忆盒，对不起，一直不够关心你，还有，”索尔艰难的开口，“还有，那个吻，我真的太坏了…”

 

 

“不要说不要说不要再说了！”洛基大吼起来。

 

 

“Loki，无论你怎么惩罚我，不要摔了那个瓶子，就差三天，就差三天就可以放进你权杖里去取消撒旦的诅咒了！”索尔焦急的盯着狂暴的洛基。

 

 

“你就是为了这个？”洛基盯着那个瓶子再看着索尔，然后轻蔑的笑了，“可是我很喜欢现在的自己呢！”然后果断的把瓶子用法杖击碎了，那些露水落下来，很快就消失了。

 

 

索尔被气的晕了过去，没有机会了，大家都是……

 

 

————————

 

 

尼奥尔德没想到自己还能再回到宫殿里，眼前这个索尔，好像跟订婚仪式那天那个完全不同了，但是他只是解释说那些日子被某些魔法控制了，失去了常性，鉴于也没有弄出什么大乱子，尼奥尔德原谅了他，不过大殿外伫立的巨大的洛基雕像让两个人措不及防。

 

 

“因为他毕竟是阿斯加德的拯救者，带着很多人民一起逃离了诸神黄昏，而且…”

 

 

“就让他在这吧，”尼奥尔德拍了拍索尔的肩膀，意味深长的看了他一眼。

 

 

“对不起，我想我不适合当国王，还是请您继续辛苦吧？”

 

 

尼奥尔德接过皇冠，点了点头。

 

 

——————

 

 

“索尔”看着床上近乎透明的索尔，陷入了纠结。

 

 

近在咫尺的雷神之力，索尔拥有的一切，马上就要到手了，可是就这样让他死掉吗？似乎那样的人生又会很无聊了。

 

 

洛基不舍的看着穿着国王礼服的自己，他很不想回到黑暗和孤独的世界中去，很不想…

 

 

——————

 

 

索尔没想到自己居然可以醒过来，而且，有了力量？仍然又是什么都看不见，但是他能感觉到洛基的能量场。

 

 

“Loki？你…，你把身体还给我了？”

 

 

“因为我已经受够了你笨重又丑陋的样子。”洛基一如既往的讥笑他。

 

 

“Loki…”索尔感动的靠向他。“我很想抱抱你，”

 

 

洛基戒备的躲开他“Don't ever think about it…”

 

 

“当然，你…你不要误会…我只是说，兄弟间的…拥抱…我不是要再做那个…”

 

 

洛基的匕首贴近了索尔的脖子，“如果你敢再提起这件事，或者让任何人知道这件事，我绝对不会放过你！”

 

 

“好的，好的Loki！”

 

 

——————

 

 

那以后，尼奥尔德取消了结界，洛基可以在对他安全的时间和天气里自由走动了，虽然索尔很想多陪陪他，洛基还是跟他保持着距离。

 

 

“你知道吗，洛基，其实有时候作为一个朋友，你比你哥哥有趣的多。”水母现在甚至得意的坐在洛基的头盔角上跟他聊天。

 

 

“我本来就比他强的多。”洛基不屑的说，“只是那些蝼蚁太容易被迷惑。”

 

 

“你真是嘴硬心软。”水母也报以嘲笑。

 

 

“我只是留着他慢慢的折磨，这样他的痛苦会多的多。”

 

 

“如果他不觉得痛苦呢？”水母大笑起来，“你们俩个还真是有意思。”

 

 

“等我想到新点子，我不会让他好过的。”洛基不服气的拎起水母。

 

 

“你尽管把我摔出去，因为我，”水母得意的扭着身体，“马上就能跳回来。”

 

 

索尔远远的看着他们，很高兴洛基能有一个朋友，也许有一天，洛基也会接受他。

 

 

————————

 

 

平静的日子总会被打破，索尔收到了昔日复联伙伴的通知，地球被一股巨大的能量侵袭，发生了很多奇怪的事。索尔很想去帮忙，又放不下洛基，他不能带他去地球，又不知道这一次多久才能回来，在他门口转了几次，也不知道怎么开口。

 

 

“你能不能不要走来走去了，你脚步声很吵的，”洛基在屋里叫住索尔，“有事赶紧说，没事就快走开！”

 

 

“Loki，我可能需要去地球一趟，他们那里出了事，”

 

 

“哦？又是地球，我想一定不是什么大事，什么人会需要你这个瞎子去帮忙呢。”洛基盯着索尔。

 

 

“是Steve他们想我过去帮忙，我现在可以感觉到小的能量场了，不要担心。”

 

 

“不要自作多情了，brother，你知道的，我从来都是巴不得你死呢。”

 

 

“很抱歉不能带你去。Loki，我怕你会有危险，在这里，没有人会伤害你。”

 

 

“可笑，你以为我很想去看到那些手下败将？一群无能的家伙。”洛基嘲讽的笑起来。

 

 

“我想应该没什么问题，你在这里等我回来。”索尔还是自说自话，“我想我应该很快回来。”

 

 

“Just go，nobody cares。”

 

 

——————

 

 

洛基被水母唠叨的头都快炸了，只能帮它做了个法阵看索尔在做什么，复联一行人跟他一起在研究一个陨石坑，

 

 

“你看到了？会有什么危险？明明就是一群loser在度假，”洛基关闭了法阵。

 

 

“可是我总觉得不安，我一直在做噩梦，”水母仍然很担心，“可是我不能说，未来的事说出来会发生的更快，更无法控制。”

 

 

“放松点吧，小东西，他没你想的那么脆弱，我害了他那么多次他不是还活着。”洛基无所谓的丢着手里球。

 

 

“不是的，洛基，你相信我，”水母急躁的扯着洛基的头发。

 

 

“你好烦啊，就算有什么事，他们还有那么多人呢，”

 

 

水母跌坐在一旁，触须合十，开始祈祷。

 

 

——————

 

 

索尔比预想的去的更久，本来洛基还有点好奇的陪着水母每晚看索尔做什么，后来就懒得再看了，什么事情有没发生，水母也只好作罢了。

 

 

——————

 

 

地球各个大洲的气候都出现了异常，两极的磁场被破坏了，尼克召集了全球顶尖的科学家也不能定位是发生了什么事，英雄们集结回局里，随时待命，只有索尔坐立不安，已经半个月没见过洛基了，不知道他怎么样了，应该没有捣乱吧？

 

 

 

 

 

 

第五章 melting（融化）💧下 

 

神盾局终于确定了干扰的中心点，是一个盘踞在太平洋海面万米以下的能量场，用最顶尖的设备也难以勘测出他的真容，若隐若现的能量面积却是如此庞大，几乎覆盖了亚洲、大洋洲、南极洲和南北美洲之间的所有太平洋海域。

这个未知的磁场破坏了寒暖流和潮汐的规律，所有设备通讯都经常被干扰，接错线，已经无法向普通民众隐瞒，恐慌和暴乱在地球上蔓延开。随着太平洋沿岸和群岛被联合国组织紧急迁移，政治局势也开始紧张起来。

 

“还是不能确定能量源？”史蒂夫询问一直盯着电脑分析数据的班纳。

 

“没有，它的能量太微弱了，但是，”班纳犹豫了一下。

 

“what？”

 

“我不得不说…它的面积太大了，如果是一个整体…将会是我们有史以来最庞大的敌人…”

 

所有人都停下来，陷入了沉默。

 

“so，Thor，在你们的认知里，那些神里又没有描述这种怪物的？”

 

“从来没有听过。”

 

“那么，谁想要喝一杯？”Tony拿着红酒和酒杯走过来，“what？take it easy，guys，你们有更好的主意吗？只能等它自己来。”

 

“我们需要Stephen，尼克，”史蒂夫选择无视托尼，“让他穿越时间，看看这个怪物的起源。”

 

——————

 

无限战争后选择避世的奇异博士，正在培养巫毒兄弟成为他的接班人，他本来不愿意淌这个浑水，只是他的住所也被能量场侵扰了。

 

Stepen用了很久才穿越到了准确的时间，所有人焦急的等待着。

 

“我们绝对无法打败他，”stephen变得很虚弱，他擦掉汗水，“太可怕了。”

 

“到底是什么东西？”

 

“是很久很久以前，被奥丁囚禁到地球上的深海中，是一条像太平洋那么大的巨蛇，”stephen放空了眼神，“我只看到，奥丁打败囚禁它的时候，说它是诸神黄昏的一部分。”

 

“你是说奥丁把它放到地球上来的？”

 

“我想随着奥丁的逝去，它已经渐渐觉醒了，索尔，你有多少把握能打败奥丁？”

 

“......没有把握。”

 

“那就没有机会了，它太强大了，”stephen打坐回复元气，“我没办法再穿越未来看战争的结果了。”

 

大家都有点失望。

 

“幸好我们还有索尔，也有斗一斗的可能是吧？”Steve给大家打气。

 

索尔无力的坐到一边，上次与海拉的战斗已经失去了阿斯加德的土地，诸神黄昏居然还没有结束，这条蛇不知道什么来头，这次又会有什么结果，他真的不想再失去了。

 

——————

 

洛基复活后第一次被噩梦惊醒，他梦见一条很大的蛇在呼唤他，他穿透黑暗走了很久很久，一条超越想象的巨蛇在朝他狞笑着，“Dear friend，I bring you a gift。”

 

洛基接住像破娃娃一样被丢过来的东西，才看清是索尔！已经被撕裂了，腐蚀了，冰冷沉重，洛基麻木的托着他，说不出来那是一种什么感觉，但绝对不是收礼物的心情，他被惊醒了。

 

他当然知道那蛇是什么，他篡位失败，松开奥丁和索尔的法杖，被流放到黑暗之地的时候，他看过了宇宙中最黑暗的一切，这些他们在弗瑞嘉的保护下没接触过的一切，生活在光明里的索尔永远不会知道的一切。

 

他一直认为那只是个传说，因为海拉已经让阿斯加德灭亡了，难道，这条传说中的尘世巨蟒耶梦加得也是真的？诸神黄昏还没有结束？那么那个故事的结局，索尔真的会与它同归于尽了？还有后面的那个故事，难道自己……

 

洛基翻来覆去的睡不着，闭上眼睛都是梦里索尔破败的尸体，他虽然无时无刻不想除掉索尔得到他的一切，但是当这种感觉真切的体会到时，居然没有期待已久的喜悦，可能是因为不是自己亲手杀的吧，洛基找到了借口。

 

——————

 

水母看到洛基，飞速扑过来，“洛基，你终于也梦到了？”

 

“你怎么知道？”

 

“我说过我能看到一些未来的，你看到的是怎么样的？是不是很可怕？”水母抽泣起来。

 

洛基没说话，如果告诉它，水母会哭个没完了。

 

他们打开法阵，看到索尔一行人都在低着头坐着，什么都没做。挫败感充斥了整个画面。

 

“索尔知道了吗？你一定要救他！”水母抓住洛基的头盔角。

 

“我为什么要救他。”

 

“洛基，什么时候了你还开玩笑，你真的不了解你自己！”

 

“我不能，故事就是那样的。”

 

“故事怎么了？索尔会怎么样？”水母又开始飙泪。

 

“哎，不要再吵了，你哭的我烦死了。”洛基坏脾气的打开彩虹桥。

 

“你干什么？”

 

“你既然这么想见他，干脆骗他回来，不让他再去地球不就好了，反正那东西无法离开地球，”

 

“可是那地球怎么办？我看到…”水母又焦急起来。

 

“那你到底想怎么样？你到底要你的朋友还是要一个你见都没见过的地球？”

 

水母妥协了…

 

——————

 

索尔走出沉闷的房间想透透气，这几天来神盾局就像外面一直阴云密布的天，让人焦躁。他看到彩虹桥突然伸到他脚下，

 

“谁打开了彩虹桥？”

 

“是洛基呀，索尔你快回来吧！你在那里很危险！”

 

洛基本来想好了尼奥尔德垂危的谎话全被这个蠢水母搅和了。

 

“Loki，popo，我不能回去。地球需要我。”

 

你还真他妈爱那个星球，洛基在心里嘲讽他。

 

“不可以的，索尔，你听我说，你没办法打败他的！”水母喊起来。

 

“我真的不能离开，只有我还有希望去跟他较量，地球会被毁掉的，我还有这么多队友，我不能扔下他们。”索尔无奈的说。

 

“那让我们过去帮你！”水母还没喊完。

 

洛基关闭了彩虹桥。

 

“你干什么？我才刚说几句你就关上了？”水母惊讶的看着洛基。

 

“你还说什么啊？谁比较重要很明显了，他只想跟那些地球人一起。”洛基拾起法杖准备回去。

 

“你怎么这么小气呀？洛基，就算索尔不愿意回来，你也得告诉他他的敌人是什么，他怎么打呀！他如果…”

 

“睡觉去吧你，”洛基变个了贝壳床弹了过去，没等水母叫起来，一溜烟的消失了。

 

——————

 

索尔看着消失的彩虹桥，心里一阵苦涩，他知道洛基还是想救他的，他一定是知道了什么。如果说一点也不想回去是不可能的，索尔虽然不清楚敌人是什么样的怪物，但是如果只有奥丁之力能够击败他，那么胜算太低了，他不想放弃地球也不想放弃阿斯加德和洛基，而且，他不能让洛基来到地球，这里太危险了。

 

——————

 

该来的还是来了，没等导弹系统布置完，太平洋的海面上就现出了巨大的漩涡和海啸，远在内陆的中亚各国都能听到震耳的咆哮声，像是在地心深处一波波的涌上来。整个地球都在颤粟中等待。

 

他们找不到它。

 

它自己找来了。

 

加利福尼亚的海水一夜之间染成了黑红色，像泥浆和血液的混合物，所有的建筑都被摧毁，大地被击打出无数的沟壑，神盾局全体备战。

 

传说中的庞然大物终于随着惊涛骇浪露出了真面目。

 

“Odin！！！！！”巨吼声震死一片片失去方向的候鸟。

 

无数的导弹枪炮发射过去，对于巨蟒来说却比它带出的浪头还温柔，它毫发无损。

 

“卑鄙的奥丁！出来见我！”巨蟒终于看到对于他来说微小到像米粒一样的索尔。

 

“你是什么东西？为什么有奥丁的能量场？让奥丁出来见我！！！”

 

“我是奥丁之子索尔！你是什么东西？”

 

复仇者们不敢贸然进攻，他们还不知道它的招数。

 

“奥丁之子？你也算一个，叫他也出来受死！”

 

“奥丁已经永生，不管你是谁，赶紧收手！”

 

“奥丁死了！”巨蟒眼中放出了怨毒的红色光焰，“居然不是死在我手里！那么，奥丁之子，我耶梦加得现在就除掉你！”

 

一个浪头打过来损坏了几十排的炮台，所有人开始进攻，那些士兵就像蒲公英的种子一样，都还没有碰到巨蟒身体，就被击飞到未知的地方去了。

 

绿巨人和钢铁侠也被打飞一次又一次，索尔因为感觉不到它阴暗内敛的能量场，召集的雷电几乎都打空了，这场战争，刚刚开始就伤亡惨重。

 

“杀了你之后，我就要回阿斯加德去，毁了奥丁的一切！你们这些自不量力的尘埃！”

 

到处都是鲜血和喊叫声，世界已经沦陷。索尔由于一直无效的进攻和无休止的躲避也渐渐体力不支。

 

“你是个什么神？只会弄这点雷电这点小把戏？还是个瞎子？奥丁啊奥丁，只生出这样的废物，哈哈哈哈！”

 

索尔分辨出笑声的位置，召唤了巨大的闪电，终于擦过了耶梦加得的身体，扯出了一条伤口。

 

耶梦加得舔去了暗黑的血，“这样才开始有点意思，”它开始了对索尔的进攻。

 

其他的复仇者渐渐发现只有仙宫索尔的攻击对它才有效，别的人都无法对它造成任何伤害，大家都开始帮助索尔，提醒它的方向。

 

索尔发起了几次有效的进攻，不过对于耶梦加得，都只是一些皮外伤罢了，它狡猾的掉转了头尾，卷起了索尔。

 

“可怜的奥丁，骄傲的神，只是这样的废物而已，浪费了我几千年的时间，最后跟这样一个东西决斗。”大蛇狂笑道，尾巴越卷越紧，索尔快要窒息了。

 

所有的复仇者们一起用大招攻击大蛇卷着索尔的尾巴，都被它用头全部甩飞了。

 

索尔很想再召唤雷电，却被卷的完全没有力气。

 

奥丁，我一直没有你强大……

 

奥丁的身影突然闪现在他脑中，孩子，你比我更强大，力量的来源在于你的心。

 

不，我做不到，索尔绝望的闭上眼睛。

 

“老弟！接着！”火箭浣熊的声音传过来，银河护卫队的飞船也来了，撞松了巨蛇的尾巴，不过这一瞬间，也足够索尔抓住浣熊给他的武器，是风暴战斧，那种握着雷神之锤的自信感峰涌而来。

 

大蛇暴躁起来，喷射出粘稠的腐蚀毒液把护卫队的飞船打下来，所有英雄冲上来，都被卷飞在地上，毒液让他们的装甲和身体都被烧伤。

 

“本来想过一会解决你们，你们还真是没耐心！”大蛇用尾巴重重的砸下去，一片土地就这样连着索尔的朋友变成了万丈深渊。

 

“No!!!!!!!!”索尔极度的痛苦把他的力量聚集到战斧中去，劈出的力量带出了巨大的闪电和风暴。

 

耶梦加得不得不松开了索尔，它的尾巴被击出了深可见骨的伤口。

 

“奥丁之力？这不可能！！！”耶梦加得恼羞成怒，狂怒的攻向索尔。

 

索尔虽然激发了奥丁之力，也和风暴战斧力量融为了一体，但由于大蛇飘忽的能量场，只能躲开他的进攻，却无法再将雷电准确的劈向大蛇。而毒液也让他伤痕累累。

 

耶梦加得已经发现索尔无法确定自己的方位，就不再发出声音，狡诈的将首尾环节连在一起，围住索尔，迸发出大面积的毒液。

 

铺天盖地的毒液洒下来，索尔还没有察觉，就在接近他的一瞬间，索尔居然看到了一切，他复明了！！索尔快速的找到唯一的缝隙闪避开，趁大蛇得意的找他尸体之时，劈向了它。

 

这一击准确而致命，将耶梦加得分成了两段，耶梦加得错愕的看着被金色雷电包裹跃在半空中的索尔，这是个全新的奥丁，又远远的超过了奥丁！

 

“这不可能！！！”耶梦加得用仅剩的半段发起了疯狂的进攻。

 

索尔已经可以顺利的避开他的进攻，这是一场殊死之战，天昏地暗，焦灼不堪，双方都遍体鳞伤，索尔却始终无法杀死耶梦加得。

 

彩虹桥突然出现了在索尔面前，耶梦加得看到，转身俯冲向彩虹桥。

 

索尔听到洛基的声音，“Now，brother，The eyes！”

 

索尔瞬间充满了力量，召集了所有的能量，全力一击！

 

耶梦加得已无处可避，雷电劈中了它的双眼，它没来的及再说什么，轰然巨物倒下了，彩虹桥关闭了。

 

——————

 

索尔没有留下来与复仇者一起处理战争留下的创伤，他迫不及待的想回阿斯加德，跟洛基分享胜利和复明的喜悦。

 

——————

 

“索尔！”popo激动的抱着索尔，泪流满面，“洛基救了你，我就知道会这样…洛基他…”

 

“好的popo，我下次再和你庆祝…”索尔风一般跑回仙宫。

 

“Loki！ I'm back! I've won this！”索尔冲过去想拥抱他的兄弟，又尴尬的停住了。

 

脸色苍白的洛基只是默默的看着全身伤痕的索尔，“You always win。”

 

“你还好吧？洛基？”索尔有点担心，洛基看上去很虚弱。

 

“Never better，”洛基居然对着索尔笑了笑。

 

索尔的心都快被融化了，这个笑容，他等了太久太久。他甚至愚蠢到去摸洛基苍白的脸。

 

洛基下意识的躲开了，“Behave yourself!Brother，我想我们还没有亲近到这种程度。”

 

“我只是想谢谢你，Loki，如果没有你，我肯定杀不死耶梦加得。”索尔尴尬的笑着。

 

“Oh，since when you need my help，Thor，”洛基笑的咳嗽起来。

 

“不过，如果你想报答我，”洛基看着外面的月亮，“带我去亚尔夫海姆，我想看看那的日出。”

 

“Loki，你不能看日出的。”索尔看着洛基望着星星的亮晶晶的眼睛。

 

“我现在已经不怕了，我的法力可以了。”

 

“真的吗洛基？”索尔还是不相信。

 

“Like I ever lied to you。”洛基说完，两个人都笑了。

 

——————

 

 

 

 

索尔不知道的是，洛基通知了火箭浣熊去取他变成索尔时藏在矮人星的风暴战斧；索尔不知道的是，洛基已经挖出了自己心脏中的索尔之眼，换取了他的复明;索尔不知道的是，洛基想要去亚尔夫海姆帮他修复和公主的关系，索尔不知道的是，还有很多很多……

 

 

 

 

 


	6. 第六章 Farewell （再见）💔上

第六章 Farewell （再见）💔上

 

亚尔夫海姆，九界中最温暖的国度，那是一片花草的海洋，就算是在黎明前的无尽黑夜，青草和花香依旧浓郁，风吹树叶的沙沙作响，点点星光的夜空下，伴着虫鸣，四处荡漾着童话般的浪漫气息。

 

两个人中间隔着尴尬的距离，空气中的沉默，被萤火虫的到来打破了。

 

索尔注意到洛基似乎没有见过这种生物，他眼神里掩盖不住的的惊讶和喜欢。

 

索尔捉了一大把萤火虫捧在手中，小心的递到洛基面前。

 

洛基戒备的看着索尔把手张开。

 

萤火虫在洛基眼前缓缓的飞起来，吻过洛基的鼻尖，光芒映照着洛基绿色的眼眸，他伸出手去触碰它们，它们轻巧的闪开又飞回来，舞动在他的指尖。

 

“Are they stars or something？”

 

索尔凑过头来，捉到一只给洛基，“他们是萤火虫，能自己发光的小动物。”

 

洛基出神的看了一会这神奇的生物，多么微小却能用自己的身体照亮黑夜，多么光明的存在。

 

索尔靠的太近的身体散发着浓重的Alpha的雄性气息，还有战斗留下来的血腥味道，洛基嫌弃的挪开了距离，

 

“想想也没什么好看的，”他皱皱鼻子，“你真该去好好洗个澡，brother。”

 

索尔尴尬的抹了一把脸。

 

萤火虫越聚越多，环绕两个人跳跃飞舞。它们是不能伤害洛基的光，他喜欢的光。

 

安静的等待。

 

——————

 

天边出现了一丝光波浮动，日出好像要来了。

 

索尔还是为洛基披上了披风，他注意到洛基一直微微的颤抖，可能是他觉得有点冷了。黎明前的黑暗就快去去了。

 

“It's time。”洛基望着远方。

 

“是的Loki，日出很美的，我们还是第一次一起看。”索尔笑得很蠢。

 

“关于公主的事，”洛基似乎下了很大决心，“我很抱歉，”他递给索尔一张纸，“这是生发的咒语，你可以恢复她的美貌。”

 

索尔惊讶的看着洛基，收下了纸条。

 

“我想那之后，她一定会原谅你，你们就可以重新订婚了。”

 

“不，Loki，后来我仔细想了想，我们可能还是适合做朋友，我对她没有爱的感觉，也不觉得幸福。我当时只是想有个家庭，我不会再订婚了，那可能不太适合我。不过，还是谢谢你，Loki。”

 

“那爱是什么感觉？” 洛基望着天边。

 

索尔一时语塞，他也回答不了。

 

“我也不知道，或许我们以后会知道。”

 

索尔思索着这个问题，又看向洛基，地平线慢慢渗出的微光照着洛基的脸，他看起来是那么美好，就像8岁时那个一脸纯真的孩童。

 

“不过我知道什么是幸福的感觉，”索尔脱口而出，“就像现在，和你一起，看日出。”

 

洛基肩膀震了一下。

 

两人间的气氛因为这句话变得焦灼起来，索尔却没有后悔，“为什么我们不能永远像这样好好的相处呢？Loki？”

 

“没有永远，那只是故事，”洛基苦笑了一下。“我们生来就注定了不可能好好的相处。”

 

“为什么？Loki？”

 

“为什么？因为我生来就是一个悲剧，我什么都没有。而你拥有的太多了。所以我只能抢走你的一切，让你尝尝这无尽的黑暗。”

 

“Loki，其实你不需要这么做，我要什么我都可以给你，我可以都不要，只要剩下你。”索尔心痛的看着洛基。

 

“不，Thor，”洛基低下头，“如果是这样，最后我再毁掉我自己，让你一无所有。这样…我就会永远在你的记忆里…”

 

索尔冲动的搂住洛基的肩膀，还只是穿过了空气，

“You're a fool！！Loki！！你不需要这么做，我永远都不会忘记你，你永远都在我心…”

 

远方霞光四射，金色的阳光在天空中迸射出来，刹那间扫洒大地。

 

被初升的阳光照耀的两个人，像是传说中的太阳神，一副庄严神圣的金色油画，似乎能镌刻在永恒的时光里。

 

只是洛基已经被烧灼了，在披风上剧烈的颤抖着。

 

“ I'm afraid it's too late，Thor…”洛基凄凉的一笑，看着因为悲伤泪如雨下的索尔。

 

 

“Nononononnoo，no！Hold my hand，please stay with me，please…Loki，你对我太残忍了！我不允许你离开我！”

 

 

“You cry for me，brother，”洛基虚弱的抬起手想要去触碰索尔的脸，努力做出一个微笑，“Maybe this is best way to save both of us…， Look…The sun is shining，so warm……fees like home……”

 

 

索尔托着披风，“nonononono，Loki，it's not real，Loki……you're going to kill me…I can't stand it…I won't take this…… …please，Loki，please， stay with me…”泣不成声。

 

 

“I....I ，I…want to stay……I really want……with you，…Thor，never be enough…never…”

 

洛基悲伤的泪水随着身体一起在晨光中碎裂成了无数金色的粉末。

 

 

“Nooooooooo！！！！！！！！”

 

 

索尔跪在地上，吼叫声回荡在整个亚尔夫海姆，索尔完全复明了，看到了明亮的世界上新生的一天，他的心却死了。

 

 

——————

 

吼叫声惊动了国王弗雷，他们找到了在晨光中长跪不起的索尔。

 

“索尔？你还敢踏上我们的土地，你把我们的婚约当做儿戏，还羞辱我的女儿，羞辱我的使者？你到底想要做什么？！”

 

索尔麻木的把咒语纸丢给他，他没有力气再争辩。

 

弗雷接过咒语，看到是传说中的生发魔法，知道这是示好的信号。其实他也没办法发动战争，精灵是喜欢和平和光的生物。

 

“那么，我们两国的婚约？”

 

索尔摇了摇头。

 

“…你有了更好的选择？”弗雷试探的问，索尔全身的伤痕仍旧触目惊心，泪水汗水血水混合覆盖的脸仿佛憔悴了几百岁。

 

索尔沉默着。

 

“我失去了一切。”

 

弗雷不太懂他的意思，他用手去感知索尔的额头，悲伤的能量让他猛然收回手。

 

“你的心正在枯萎，我的孩子。”

 

“他不能死，他不会死的，他不能离开…”索尔重复着相同的话，直直的盯着披风。

 

弗雷触碰了下披风，随即在胸口画了个十字，安慰的拍了拍索尔的肩，“他已经在路上了…”

 

“不，不！”索尔发疯般的晃着弗雷的肩膀，“没人能够在我身边夺走他，谁都不能！海拉也不能，就算是洛基自己也不能！”

 

弗雷无奈的摇摇头。“你得振作起来。”

 

“不可能。不可能，不可能的…不可能，不可能…”索尔像想起了什么一样，抓住了弗雷的法杖，“帮帮我，马上做个法阵，我要去冥界！”

 

“你知道这个法术很危险的！”弗雷后退了几步。

 

“没有时间了，求求你，帮帮我，什么条件都可以！快点！！！”

 

“我不需要你什么回报，孩子，但是现在是白天，我们没办法做这个法阵，不会成功的。”

 

“那怎么办，我不能失去他…”索尔痛苦的坐下来。

 

“我只能帮你看看他在路上的情况，”弗雷安慰他，“让你再看他几眼。逝者已矣。”

 

索尔只好同意了。

 

——————

 

水晶球里，洛基的灵魂漂浮着，向着海姆冥界的吉欧尔河的方向。他平静的闭着双眼，就像复活他的时候那样，甩在身后的一切，似乎只是大梦一场。

 

弗雷看了看仍不肯接受现实的索尔，叹了一口气。

 

“就看到这里吧，他过了河就是另个世界了，我们没办法看到。穿越吉欧尔河的时候他会很痛苦，你不会想看到那个…”

 

“别碰他！”索尔凶狠的抱住水晶球，仿佛这样就能把洛基留住。多一刻。

 

弗雷只得任由他去。

 

漂浮的洛基到达了那条河口，过了那条河，他就再也回不来了，索尔紧紧握着拳头，青筋暴露。

 

枯骨莫德古德端坐在桥头准备吸食下一个来人的最后一滴血。

 

如果他那肮脏腐臭的嘴敢碰一下洛基，索尔一定会在晚上能布去冥界的法阵时去撕烂它。

 

莫德古德看到了洛基，贪婪的流着口水。

 

索尔怒不可遏。

 

然后他看到一道绿色的光，莫德古德被打飞出去，黑暗中走出了一个身影。

 

 

——————

 

是海拉！

 

跟上次分别时不同，海拉的左半身仍是黑暗的伤痕，被暗绿色火焰黑雾围绕着。右半身却闪耀着金色的光，仿佛索尔小时候看过的画像中的大天使。

 

“传说中的生死女神！”弗雷惊呼起来，他也扑上来仔细的端详着，向着索尔解释到，“每一个神生来都不仅仅止步于此，他们都可以有一次成长的机会，真没想到残忍的海拉，成长为了生死女神！”

 

索尔震惊中为海拉感到欣慰，又陷入失去洛基的悲伤中。

 

——————

 

海拉用结界围住洛基的灵魂，不让他飘过河，锁在冥界的边缘上。

 

她仔细的端详着洛基。似乎正在思考下一步。

 

索尔不知道海拉想要干什么，他只能祈祷海拉不要折磨洛基。

 

突然海拉望向了索尔，似乎能够看到远在世间的亚尔夫海姆的索尔。

 

她的视线震慑而有力，索尔和弗雷都为之一震。弗雷甚至握紧了他的法杖。

 

“What do you think？What do you want？ Live or die？”海拉把手放在洛基上方。

 

“Bring him alive！！！！海拉！！！”索尔迫不及待的吼起来。“Please！”

 

海拉微微叹了一口气。打开了另一个黑雾笼罩的结界。

 

————————

 

是另一个洛基？

 

索尔很快发现那是洛基的身体！脖子上还有灭霸掐的淤痕！

 

————————

 

因为洛基这次是真的死了，他的身体和灵魂才会全部自行汇集前往冥界。

 

海拉先是在几天前的噩梦中预感到索尔会出事，她打开天目连接，在冥界目睹了整场战役，也看到了洛基做出的牺牲和努力。

 

知道了索尔为救洛基情愿失明，也知道了洛基为了救索尔挖开了自己灵魂的心脏，取出了索尔的眼睛。

 

她知道洛基时间不多了，就一直守在冥界河口等待着。

 

没想到最先到来的是洛基遗失在宇宙中的身体。索尔千辛万苦都找不到，却在他死后自己从无明中飘回冥界，海拉把身体封印在结界里。

 

直到洛基的灵魂也来到这里。

 

她可以做到的，只要那些亡灵他们的身体和灵魂还没有汇集在一起，还没有被吸取最后一滴血，还没有走过吉欧尔河，她就可以做到。只是，那样的机会不多，一个人只有一次。

 

这会耗费她不少力气，那没什么，不过，索尔不知道的是，海拉和苏尔特尔，耶梦加得，还有洛基，都是诸神黄昏的一部分。

 

她必须知道索尔的意思。

 

——————

 

海拉把洛基的灵魂身体放在一个法阵中。

 

“最后一次，索尔，洛基可能还是会给你带来厄运，你的选择是…”

 

“海拉，如果你可以做到，请一定要复活他！！！”索尔激动的喊着。

 

弗雷第一次见到这样的事情，惊讶的按住了心脏。

 

海拉右边的金色光芒照射着洛基和他的身体，他们慢慢聚合在一起，索尔屏住呼吸，生怕错过任何一个瞬间。

 

法术终于完成了。

 

海拉的光芒暗淡下来，她不得不靠住地狱犬来支撑住身体，她知道她可以做到，但是这个法阵居然消耗她这么多的法力，她需要好好的休息一下。

 

但是合为一体的洛基却又慢慢的消失了。

 

——————

 

“Loki！Loki！！！！海拉，洛基怎么了？他不见了！！！”索尔被得而复失的心情搞的快抓狂。

 

“Calm down…他无法进入冥界，已经被打回世界中去了，”海拉瞟了一眼又要抓狂的索尔，“以活着的身份。”

 

索尔欣喜的抱着水晶球狂吻着，“谢谢你！Sister！！！”

 

“Too much，Thor，”海拉嫌弃的说，“不过我不确定他会复活在哪里，是在身体来的地方还是灵魂来的地方，或许随机的什么地方。”

 

“如果能在他复活后用出第一条诡计之前阻止他，或许能改写他的命运。”海拉警告索尔，“快点去吧，不要晚了！”

 

索尔扔下水晶球来不及跟海拉和弗雷说谢谢，飞向了宇宙。

 

我一定要找到你，洛基。

 

————————

 

未完待续  
TBC

 

——————

 

（贴一段歌词）

 

I'm trying to hold my breath

 

 

Let it stay this way

 

 

Can't let this moment end

 

 

You set off a dream with me

 

 

Getting louder now

 

 

Can you hear it echoing?

 

 

Take my hand

 

 

Will you share this with me?

 

 

'Cause darling without you

 

 

All the shine of a thousand spotlights

 

 

All the stars we steal from the nightsky will never be enough

 

 

Never be enough

 

 

Towers of gold are still too little

 

 

These hands could hold the world but it'll never be enough

 

 

Never be enough

 

 

For me

 

 

Never never

 

 

Never never

 

 

Never 

 

 

For me for me

 

 

Never enough

 

 

Never enough

 

 

Never enough

 

 

For me 

 

For me

 

 

 

 


	7. 第六章  Farewell （再见）❣️下

  **（不好意思一直在lofter发文，这文完结很久了。我没在玩这个，这里是备用链接，如果有人看，抱歉，久等了。。。）**

 

 

       第六章  Farewell （再见）❣️下

 

        索尔发动了所有朋友一起去寻找洛基的踪迹，虽然大多数人都不太理解，但是也都全力以赴。

 

 

       这场声势浩大的寻人活动甚至带动了基里安的消息交易买卖市场，索尔对洛基的执着已经升级为宇宙中的热门话题，但结果却一无所获。

 

 

       直到水母popo又做了关于洛基的梦，索尔才得到线索。

 

 

 

     “一定要救洛基！”水母焦躁的跳动着，“索尔，那将是一场浩劫！你一定要阻止他，不要让他再陷入诡计之神的宿命里！一定要把他带回你身边！”

 

 

      “我知道，popo，我就是要把他带回来！你看到的他到底在哪里！”索尔快把水母晃晕了。

 

 

       “我看到他在一片熔岩的监狱里，他很虚弱！”水母同样急不可待，“那样的地方我相信是传说中的火之国，慕斯贝尔海姆！洛基没办法呆在那里，他是冰霜巨人！他会死的！索尔，千万不要进攻他们！要智取！”

 

 

 

       没等水母喊完，索尔就匆忙的奔去了火之国。

 

 

 

        洛基在竭力维持着生命，烈焰和温度让他身心受创，呼吸困难。几乎每一分钟都在抽搐。

 

 

        他起初不记得自己是发生了什么，会从最后死去的飞船上突然醒来就被困在慕斯贝尔海姆的监狱中。

 

 

       一个多星期的苟延残喘让他终于回忆起来作为灵魂时做过的一切，那就像一场光怪陆离的梦。

 

 

        只不过命运一直喜欢捉弄他，让他无时无刻不处在尴尬又困难的情境里，就像现在。

 

 

        他深知现在唯一能救他的就是索尔，但他却不想再见到他，宁愿自己一个人消失在这里。

 

 

       发生了这么多事，还有临死时说的那些话，已经让他追悔莫及，那个时候还以为必死无疑，就说了些愚不可及的蠢话，在索尔面前露出那么脆弱的一面，失去了一贯的骄傲，回忆起来真的很尴尬，让两个人之间的气氛变得很奇怪。

 

 

         可能对于他们，最好的结果就是永远不再相见。

 

 

        洛基找到一处落脚点，用仅存的力量设法努力给自己降温，如果不是自己从小已经适应了阿斯加德那样温暖的环境，恐怕作为冰霜巨人，他根本无法在这里存活这么久。 

 

 

        洛基找不到可以攻克的出口，炼狱里的温度让他失去法力。虽然绝望不是他的风格，却也没办法不泄气等死。

 

 

 

        索尔根本进不去火之国，他在一个月之前就听说，苏尔特尔的子孙推选了新的国王，并且要向人口稀薄的约顿海姆进军，所以边疆都做了法术结界，时刻准备战争。

 

 

       “你是什么人！”一队火之国的巨人士兵用长矛指着索尔。

 

 

        “我是索尔，我要见你们的国王！”索尔在结界外焦急的说。

 

 

        “国王有令，任何人不得擅闯！”队长吹了口哨，大批火红色的巨人军队涌上来。

 

 

         “不要逼我！我不得不进去，我要找我的兄弟！”索尔只好进入了战斗准备。

 

 

        “哦？是阿斯加德的索尔啊！”一个高大的火焰巨人幻象突然出现在结界顶上，“你杀了我的父亲，我们还未报仇，你居然还敢来挑衅我们？”

 

 

 

       “我不是挑衅，我是真的要找人！苏尔特尔同样毁了我的阿斯加德，大家都有错！我们不要浪费时间再提那些过去的事，我需要马上见到洛基！”

 

 

 

        队长模样的人向国王幻象耳语了几句，国王仰头大笑。

 

 

 

        “你的兄弟确实在我们手上，你想见他，除非夷平慕斯贝尔海姆！否则就等着收他的灰烬吧！”国王早就听说索尔是一个不愿意战争的契约者，不屑的转身离开。

 

 

 

         索尔握紧了拳头，青筋暴露，他虽然一贯主张和平，从来不愿意发起战争，恨不得永远相安无事。

 

 

 

        但是现在筹码是洛基！洛基被关在这里就要又死了！他失去了理智，也想不起水母的话，顾不上任何后果，发动了巨大的雷电，一举炸裂了结界。

 

 

 

         国王震惊的回转头，军队才反应过来向索尔进攻。

 

 

 

        这是一场艰难的战斗，索尔不想伤害任何人，却难以控制力量，一路上渐渐堆满了火焰巨人的尸体。他也被烈焰灼伤，他违背了自己的原则，心里充满了痛苦，但是他却无法控制自己。

 

 

 

        他们确实不是他的对手，很快杀出一条血路。

 

 

 

        索尔终于来到监狱，这是一座巨大的火山，索尔根本找不到入口，他只能用风暴战斧一斧一斧的去劈这座山，他一定要见到洛基，马上！他不能让他再次死去，也不能让他再使用诡计陷入可怕的宿命里去！

 

 

 

       高温和火焰照着他汗水血水混杂的面庞，复明的眼睛比火焰更热烈的燃烧，他像一头受伤的野兽般倾注着所有的力量，恨不能一举劈开这座山。索尔根本已经疯了。

 

 

 

     

 

————————

 

 

 

       “国王大人…”一个虚弱的声音传过来。

 

 

 

       洛基看向声音的来源，是一个萎缩到比他还要瘦弱的冰霜巨人，正在挣扎着爬向他的监牢门口。

 

 

 

        “你是谁？”洛基站起来，疑惑的看着他。

 

 

 

         “我是约顿海姆…的副将……”那个巨人试图给洛基鞠躬，却很本支撑不起来。

 

 

 

         洛基连忙停止给自己降温，把法术用给奄奄一息的冰霜巨人，他总算缓过来，靠在墙壁上，喘息平复了一下，断断续续的说。

 

 

 

         “他们…一直在…攻打我们的…边境…，自从劳菲…和他所有子嗣…死了以后，冰霜巨人…一蹶不振，…我们…没有领袖…也没有多少族人了…，所有人都在努力…繁衍，我们不能…这么消失…，…一周前…，他们又杀了我们很多边境的…子民，我们在边境举行了祭祀祈福…期望伊米尔赐予我们…帮助…”

 

 

 

        冰霜巨人很努力的笑了笑，他的手按着心脏，“天不绝我，……他把您赐予……给我们，您就那样……凭空出现在……祭祀台上，真是奇迹！”

 

 

 

         他勉强跪在洛基面前，“我没有…时间了，我们很惭愧……没能保护好国家…保护好您，我们祭祀后被抓到这里来了…您一定要活下去，一定要救救……约顿海姆，……您是我们唯一的希望…留住血脉…留住冰霜巨人一族…”

 

 

 

        洛基扶住他，百感交集，自己虽然是冰霜巨人的血脉，却一向没什么联系和认同感，现在自己居然复活在古老的神坛上，成了他们唯一的救世主。

 

 

 

        命运是多么讽刺，他毕生跟在索尔身后追逐的名望，爱戴，权利和王位，突然都出现了，只不过，都在意料外。

 

 

 

        “虽然出于礼貌我应该骗骗你，我可以做到，但是我真的没办法，你也看到了，我也时日不多，”洛基听着山外的巨响，“听到了吗，我想他们的军队很快会来了结我们。”

 

 

 

       冰霜巨人握住洛基的手，“不…我刚才…就是在劈开的裂缝里…爬出牢房来找您的，您一定能出去，因为那个……劈山的人是索尔…”

 

 

 

      洛基一脸错愕的重新听着那惊天动地的轰隆声。

 

 

 

          冰霜巨人在洛基手里画出了去裂缝的路线，“您不要跟他走，一定要救救约顿海姆…国王殿下…我们……”冰霜巨人的眼睛失去了光芒，他死去了，却死不瞑目。

 

 

 

       洛基看了一会，他不知道怎么处理这场面。帮他合上双眼，他也没有力气带走他的尸体，只能在心里默默的悼念。

 

 

 

——————

 

 

 

        洛基向着裂缝爬过去，光和索尔的气息透过裂缝越来越清晰，洛基全部身心都在拒绝着再见到索尔，但是他却别无选择…

 

 

 

——————

 

 

 

       “Loki！！！！！”索尔终于看到了裂缝口缓慢爬行的洛基，一把把他抱了起来。

 

 

 

       洛基别扭的推开他，“不必这样…我还能走…”

 

 

 

      索尔也尴尬的傻笑着，真好，他活了，完完全全的！就算是被狠狠推开，也是一个活生生的人的触感。

 

 

 

      “你？这些火焰巨人是你杀的？”洛基惊讶的看着这一条堆满尸体的血路。

 

 

 

       “是的…”索尔惭愧的低下头。

 

 

 

       “哦？说好做和平的君主呢？ A wise king，never seeks out war？”洛基讥讽的弯起一抹笑。

 

 

 

         索尔不想告诉洛基是因为他，不想他也跟着内疚，只是尴尬的看着他，“对不起。”

 

       

 

       “你没什么好抱歉的，这跟我没关系，”洛基撑住身体，“赶紧离开这里，他们的大军会更难缠…”

 

 

 

 ——————

 

 

 

        他们终于跑出了边境，洛基似乎恢复了一些力量，撑着不用索尔搀扶。索尔感觉到现在洛基还是不太愿意接近他，也不勉强。

 

 

 

        这次战斗火之国不会就此罢休，看来阿斯加德以后也要加防结界了。

 

 

 

       总算值得，他们新仇加旧恨不过全算在自己头上而已，重要的是洛基回来了！

 

 

 

——————

 

 

 

        洛基却突然回头变出了大片的黑色烟雾。

 

 

 

        “ Loki？”索尔惊讶的抓住洛基的法杖。

 

 

 

        “Shh…”洛基示意他闭嘴，变出了七个他和索尔的幻象。

 

 

 

       一瞬间，其中两三个幻象被箭射穿了。

 

 

 

         洛基把索尔拽过一边去，清楚的看到烟雾尽头有一个浑身漆黑带着公羊角盔的人在射箭。

 

 

 

         “黑暗神？”两个人同时认出来。跟他的梁子结了太久了，洛基甚至都有些忘记了。

 

 

 

          洛基举起了法杖，想要偷袭他。索尔赶紧按住他，“不要，Loki！”

 

 

 

         “为什么？”洛基不明白索尔的意思，他不会放过那个要杀他们的家伙。

 

 

 

          “你这次复活后一定不要用诡计！如果用了，你就又会陷入诡计之神的宿命里…”索尔急切的拽着洛基。

 

 

 

          “哦？你觉得那样的我很讨厌？可是我很享受做回我自己！”洛基好像反而生气了，抬起手就用法杖变出了无数条毒蛇，一齐攻击向黑暗神。

 

 

 

           “No！”索尔冲出去，但是已经来不及了，黑暗神虽然发现了危险，及时逃走，还是被其中的几条咬伤了。

 

 

 

         洛基发出攻击以后，虚弱的身体似乎顿时充满了力量，他能感觉到心中的怨恨和想要惩罚欺骗别人的想法奔涌而出， 他似乎比以往更像是一个诡计之神。

 

 

 

        但是他不后悔。又能怎么样呢，反正他从头到尾都被讨厌，都是一个人，境况并没有任何改变，索尔越不喜欢他成为诡计之神，他就越要那么做。

 

         

 

        索尔无力的望着洛基，他真的不太明白洛基到底在想些什么，每一次到生死关头，他就那么悲伤和脆弱，还对自己那么好，甚至有一点…奇怪的好…。但是每一次他复活后，就又把自己拒于千里之外，总要保持距离，跟自己对着干。

 

 

 

        “不要一直盯着我，”洛基转过头去，“我想该是我们说再见的时候了。”

 

 

 

          “什么？Loki？什么再见？你又要做什么？”索尔冲过来。

 

 

 

         “我们生来就是不同的命运，你也不需要再挣扎，我不会跟你走的，我不可能永远跟在你身后，也不会如你所愿，”洛基躲开索尔。

 

 

 

          “你乱说什么？Loki，我是来接你的！跟我回家！”

 

       

 

        “我想，恐怕我不能跟你回你的家，Thor Odinson，”洛基看着约顿海姆的方向，“从这一刻起，我决定做回Loki Laufeyson，我不需要再跟你抢阿斯加德，我有了我的王位，我要回到真正属于我的地方去。”

 

 

 

         “不，Loki！不是这样的，阿斯加德才是你的家！你跟我回家！”索尔粗暴的拉着洛基。

 

 

 

         “No！我不是你的附属品！Thor！不管你们当初是出于什么目的把我带回阿斯加德，现在我不会再追随你们！！我是冰霜巨人，我的人民也需要我，不是只有你一个人才配得上王位！”洛基甩开弄疼他的索尔。

 

 

 

        “Loki，如果你真的不愿意改变心意，我可以帮你，你让我跟你一起去约顿海姆！”索尔迫切的又追上来。

 

 

 

         “哦，我也不需要你的帮助，我一个人就够了。你还是留在华纳海姆享受你的好日子吧。”

 

 

 

         “不，Loki，你这是什么意思？为什么突然又对我这么冷漠！你…你在亚夫尔海姆…你明明说跟我在一起永远都不够！”索尔已经口不择言了。

 

 

 

          “Thor，shut up！不要再说那些糊涂的鬼话！！！”洛基满脸通红握紧法杖。

 

 

 

         “我想我已经说的很清楚了，我要去约顿海姆做国王，我们以后不要再见面，也不再是兄弟！Farewell！”洛基举起法杖，施了一点小法术把索尔暂时困在原地，不让他再说话。

 

 

 

        转身登上了他的旅途，冰霜巨人的遗言犹在耳边，他第一次感受到如此被人需要，他一定要去约顿海姆，拯救这个种族。

 

 

 

——————

 

 

 

        索尔日夜徘徊在约顿海姆的边境，他很想看看洛基在做些什么，但是洛基控制了结界，他看不到也进不去，又不敢强攻进去激怒洛基。

 

 

 

 ——————

 

 

 

         洛基已经成为约顿海姆的救世主，虽然相对于其他冰霜巨人，他的体貌更像是一个阿斯加德人，但他从祭祀台上重生的那一刻起，他已经成为所有巨人中的神。

 

 

 

        洛基在寒冷的环境中法力大增，迅速聚集了族人和部队，他要主动出击，索尔已经重创了火之国，现在正是一举攻灭宿敌的大好时机，斩草除根才能永绝后患。

 

 

 

        洛基教会巨人简单的法术让他们能给自己降温，打算从两国交接的冰脉渡过去偷袭，他会先用万千军马的幻象吸引火力到冰脉这里，再包围他们一举攻破，剩下的残兵败将，不足以延续火之国的温度，消灭这个国家轻而易举。

 

 

 

——————

 

 

 

        当索尔发现约顿海姆边境卫兵突然撤回的时候，为时已晚。

 

 

 

        洛基的大军已经攻向了火之国，索尔顺着冰霜巨人的脚印找到了他们的军队。

 

 

 

        洛基的计划如此完美，加上现在他的法力如此强大，火之国陷入圈套后，被包围了，冰霜巨人冰封了他们的行动，杀起来简直易如反掌，战场上堆满了巨人的尸体。

 

 

 

       现在，他就要带领大军冲向王宫，杀死他们的国王和最后一批族人。

 

 

 

       “No，Loki！你已经杀了这么多人！不要再继续错下去了！”索尔赶来挡住他们的去路。

 

 

 

        “是吗？Thor Odinson，我只是在你后面略施小计清理门户而已，好像大部分人都是你杀的呢！”洛基嘲讽的笑起来。

 

 

 

          索尔自知理亏，没有继续这个话题，“Loki，你听我说！不要消灭整个种族，你不可以这么做！”

 

      

 

        “哦，你怎么又突然喜爱起火焰巨人了？你不是还要赤手空拳杀光所有冰霜巨人吗？”

 

    

 

         “Loki，那时候我还小，我已经变了！”

 

 

 

        “我也是！现在我就是要杀光他们所有的人！否则我的人民就会被威胁！”

 

 

 

          “不！Loki，你知道他们仅存的力量连延续下去都困难，怎么会再攻打你们！”

 

 

 

         “不好意思，我就是要这么做！”洛基高举了权杖，号令进军。

 

 

 

        “No！”索尔只好聚集了雷电，举起了风暴 战斧。

 

 

 

        “哦？这么说你会对我宣战了？为了火焰巨人？”洛基握紧了权杖。

 

 

 

        “Loki，恐怕我会这么做，我不能让你做这样的事！”

 

 

 

         洛基看着盛怒的索尔，知道他绝不会允许自己进去屠杀，真打起来自己倒是没什么，没准可以用诡计脱身，但是身后的军队已经是冰霜巨人最后的精英，他们需要回去守护家园繁衍后代，他们不能牺牲。

 

 

 

        洛基只好遗憾的妥协，但他还是用法杖抵住索尔的战斧，“那么，你必须答应我一个条件！我就马上撤回去！”

 

 

 

        “好的，Loki！什么条件！”索尔欣慰的放下战斧。

 

 

 

        “我还没有想好，以后再告诉你，”洛基狡黠的一笑，索尔，还是那个索尔，永远那么愚笨。

 

 

 

          “好的，只要你不再继续攻打这里。”索尔企图靠近洛基。

 

 

 

        “Nonono，离我远点，”洛基摆着手跟他保持距离，“我之前说的很清楚，我们没必要再交谈，也没必要再见面。”

 

 

 

       “Loki，别再闹脾气了，你是我的兄弟！”

 

 

 

       “I never was。”洛基下令撤军，并甩下一道屏障防止索尔靠近追上来。

 

     

 

——————

 

 

 

          索尔很难过，水母也很难过，他们都很想念洛基。

 

 

 

          让索尔更难过的是，现在洛基已经不想要阿斯加德了，也不想要他的王位，他再没有他想要的东西，他对洛基来说已经一文不值了。

 

 

 

        以后的路该怎么走，洛基可以很轻易的和过往说再见，索尔却不能，那些痕迹已经烙印在他心里，无法抹去。

 

 

 

       也许自己真的像洛基说的那么坏，真的一心想要把他一直留在身边做自己的附属品？也许自己真的不愿意让他自由，恨不得永远囚禁他？也许自己真的已经自私到把洛基当做只属于自己一个人的…什么人。

 

 

         也许真的是吧。

 

 

 


	8. 第七章 King （为王）👑上

第七章 King （为王）👑上

 

约顿海姆边境的守军不止一次向索尔发出了来自他们国王的警告，让他不要经常徘徊在他们的疆界上，这是很不礼貌的行为。可是索尔还是控制不住每天都去看，虽然边境离洛基的宫殿太远太远，他还是期待能和他在一片天空下。

 

索尔和水母每晚都给洛基发流星去问候，洛基却只回复popo的消息，索尔每次都失望的发现他发的消息洛基都选择视而不见。

 

——————

 

洛基终于得到了梦寐已久的王位。

 

约顿海姆不像阿斯加德那样富足温暖，到处都建的金碧辉煌，阳光普照。这里有的只是白色和蓝色的冰宫。洛基克服了喜欢奢华的习惯，他明白约顿海姆的当务之急不是要给他建造多么宏伟的宫殿，而是救活整个种族。

 

他第一次感觉到，国王并不是多么轻松的工作，臣服于他脚下的人民有多么信任他，他就要担负起多么重的责任。

 

洛基召集了冰霜巨人里面的精英，教授他们法术和知识，让他们有组织有计划的去繁衍教育后代。冰霜巨人生育能力很强，但是教育观念几乎没有，大批孩童自然生长会引发太多问题。

 

还好副祭司长杰森是一个能干的青年，洛基现在不得不委任给他更多的工作，让他处理军队，教育，生育，种植，建造的各种问题，虽然很忙很累，不过他似乎很喜欢洛基指派他做各种事，出色的完成后还会每天跟洛基一起吃晚饭，帮他守夜。

 

九界中人人都知道冰霜巨人没有感情，也不是一个契约者，所以他们没有任何盟国，现在火之国虽然不能再威胁他们，洛基还要担心将来会不会有其他不友善的邻国。

 

他们不是没有心，也不是无情，只是他们生来没有区分善恶的能力，就像他们未成年时可以改变和选择自己的性别一样，所有决策只能靠自己的判断力。

 

洛基自知他也不是一个能辨别所有善恶是非的人，很多时候他更偏向于任意而为，不受道德约束。但是如果想长远的为后代考虑，还是需要树立一个笼统的道德观，这样千秋万代以后，或许冰霜巨人一族再也不用担心他国的憎恨和战争，也不再是阿斯加德人吓唬小孩子的睡前故事里的怪兽。

 

洛基只能把弗瑞嘉教给他的一切再教给杰森，让他传达给教育长，用权利强制他们去执行新的道德标准。虽然有些他自己都无法做到，但是强权建立秩序才是快速解决问题的方式。

 

————————

 

洛基每晚都能收到很多流星，他知道因为他拒绝索尔入境，索尔只能靠流星发信息来联系他。洛基没有回复过索尔千篇一律的“你过得好吗”，他不知道该如何回答。

 

一切都不一样了，洛基得到了王位，得到了人民的爱戴和信任，得到了一整个国家。却好像成熟了几百岁，失去了那些轻松自在，游戏人生的快乐。过的好不好，他自己也不清楚，但人总要做选择，每个选择都会失去一些东西，也会得到另一些，从来就没有十全十美。

 

而popo，洛基总会跟他分享一些最近的事，他也很想念他，但是他没时间去看望他，而且他也不想再回到阿斯加德。

 

——————

 

只过了几个月的时间，对索尔来说却像度日如年，popo讲述的洛基的状况让他既欣慰又担心，欣慰洛基成长为这么有责任感的国王，又担心他的身体吃不吃的消。在阿斯加德，洛基从没有这么日夜辛劳过。

 

“其实你没必要太担心，”popo纠结的看着索尔，收起那些洛基给他的流星消息，“洛基说，他身边有个副祭司长一直在帮他。”

 

“哦…副祭司长？是什么人？”

 

“我也不知道，不过洛基经常提到他，年纪跟你们差不多，又能干又忠诚，帮了他很多，还照顾他饮食起居，他们经常一起工作。”

 

“哦。那我就放心了。”索尔嘴上机械的回应到。心里却有点难受，如果洛基需要分担什么压力，自己不才是最好的人选吗？

 

“你是不是不开心？”水母跳到索尔的肩头。

 

“怎么会呢？洛基现在过得很好。”索尔咧开嘴笑笑。

 

水母欲言又止，只是沉思着坐在索尔的肩头，有些事，他不知道该不该讲。

 

——————

 

半年过去了，约顿海姆一片繁荣，冰天雪地上的冬日节庆典热闹非凡，许多冰霜巨人孩童欢笑着滑着冰，成人们歌舞欢腾，脚步笨重，却充满了不曾出现过的人情味。

 

洛基欣慰的看着这一切，虽然辛苦，但是值得，也许，这里可以成为第二个阿斯加德，不，是全新的约顿海姆。

 

“国王殿下，”杰森举着酒杯走过来，向洛基致意。

 

洛基同样举杯向他回礼示意他坐在旁边，杰森做的很棒，现在的成果，他居功至伟。

 

“其实有一件事一直想问您，”杰森的蓝眼睛里充满了疑惑。

 

“哦？你问吧。”

 

“到底您和索尔现在还是不是兄弟？”

 

“当然不是。”洛基没想到他会问索尔的事。

 

“那就好了，我想我们不应该让他继续发这么多流星过来了，还如此频繁的在我们边境徘徊，这给守卫带来很大的压力。”杰森晃着酒杯里的酒，一饮而尽。

 

“你想怎么样？”洛基随即意识到这可能是一个不友善的警告，“你们不用出兵，不用管他，他不敢闯进来。”

 

“为什么？”杰森咄咄逼人。

 

洛基窘迫的用酒杯挡住嘴，“总之你们不用管，有我在，他不敢做什么。”

 

杰森意味深长的笑了下，“看来他把您看的很重，…您也一样。”

 

洛基重重的放下酒杯，“我们没必要去挑衅他，你知道他的能力，我们不是他的对手。”

 

杰森不置可否，又倒了一杯酒，“您知道阿斯加德和我们素有积怨，您不可能永远停留在过去虚伪的亲情里。”

 

“这个不用你来提醒我。”洛基加重了语气，杰森全身充满了危险的气息，就像第二个索尔。

 

杰森笑了笑，“Maybe you should get over him。”

 

“你知不知道你在说什么？”洛基气的脸色更苍白，杰森今天喝醉了，或许他自己也不懂这句双关语的意思。

 

“没什么，我喝多了陛下。”杰森落寞的闭上蓝眼睛。

 

洛基审视着眼前这个淡蓝色皮肤高大的冰霜巨人，身材健美匀称，英俊的脸上眉头紧皱，神情间充满了疲惫。

 

“不如你早点回去休息吧，这段时间辛苦你了。”洛基安抚他，他可不想失去这个能干的好助手。

 

杰森睁开眼睛注视着洛基，那一抹蓝像一潭深水，“王室血脉只剩你一人，你有没有考虑过结婚？”

 

“什么？”洛基错愕的看着他，他从来没有过这样的想法，婚姻根本不适合他，也没有这样的人。

 

“Forget it。”杰森打了个哈欠，披起他的外套离开了。

 

洛基呆坐在椅子上，说句实话，他不是什么笨蛋，这种暗潮汹涌的危险让他无所适从，虽然同性之爱对冰霜巨人不算什么稀罕事，但是在阿斯加德长大的他还是难以接受，看来以后，要小心的应付这个杰森。

 

——————

 

索尔翻看洛基回给水母的流星，发现洛基现在很少提杰森了，不过回复的信息也越来越少。

 

两个人都很担心他。

 

————————

 

杰森自知那次醉酒失言，洛基不那么亲近他了，总是找借口不吃晚饭，他只能把那些洛基没交代的事情也都做完，希望能替日渐瘦削的洛基分担所有的压力。

 

他喜欢洛基，从他出现在祭坛上那一刻起，他的心跳就漏了一拍，他从来没见过如此秀美的人。

 

后来打听到的他的那些故事，他更加喜欢这个狡猾的诡计之神，他有他们没有的诡计和智慧，还有蛊惑人心的笑颜。只是那些故事里，总有一个阴魂不散的讨厌鬼，怎么看起来都不是那么单纯的兄弟，索尔。

 

他愿意为洛基做所有的事，不求回报，但是洛基作为王室最后一个子嗣，总是要结婚的，他有足够的耐心去等。

 

——————

 

洛基不再全部倚靠杰森之后，才发觉工作量是如此巨大。

 

只有狼牙棒和简单木棍的武器库，还有种植园里单一的食物种类更让他头疼不已，他们需要更多武器和神奇种子。

 

洛基彻夜难眠，辗转反侧。终于决定要去偷袭侏儒国瓦特阿尔海姆，夺取他们的武器，种子和炼造炉，这样约顿海姆就可以长久富足的存在下去。

 

要成功的攻破他们不容易，洛基不得不找来杰森帮忙一起想办法，杰森当然是无条件支持洛基，他们想出来很多计谋，研制了很多法术来控制侏儒。

 

————————

 

popo又做梦了，他看到洛基在矮人国发动战争的画面，很是担心，跳着拉扯索尔。

 

“索尔，你一定要去侏儒国阻止他，不要让他再杀人！”

 

“洛基…他为什么就是不知道满足…为什么又要去攻打侏儒国…”

 

“我也不知道，不管为了什么，你一定要阻止他！我不想他以后后悔！”

 

——————

 

索尔赶到侏儒国的时候，洛基和他的军队已经冰封了侏儒们的行动。

 

侏儒国完全没预料到会有人来进攻他们，他们没有任何战争准备，这么多年侏儒国几乎和每个国家都结盟了，条件是每年会赠予邻国一些神奇武器和种子，除了约顿海姆。索尔的锤子和风暴战斧，洛基的头盔和匕首都是他们的赠予。

 

索尔想冲到洛基面前，却被高大英俊的冰霜巨人挡住了，这个人看他的目光充满了仇视，索尔不用猜也知道这个一定是洛基口中的杰森。

 

“Thor，of course it's you，always you！”杰森愤恨的挡着索尔的去路。

 

“那么，你还真是消息灵通，有何贵干？”洛基庆幸不用直面接近索尔。

 

“Loki！停止你的侵略！侏儒国跟你们没有任何积怨，为什么要攻打它们？”

 

“我想我们国家的决定没必要跟你解释吧？”

 

“Loki，我不管你的理由是什么，总之你不可以攻打侏儒国！”

 

“哦？你是要向我宣战？”

 

“我不是…但是我不会看着你去这么做，”索尔举起了风暴战斧。“不要逼我，Loki！”

 

洛基制止了要动手的杰森，把他拉回来。

 

“我可以不攻打他们，但是我会永远控制他们，让他们为我劳作。”

 

索尔不甘心的看着站在洛基旁边嘲讽的笑他的杰森，放下了风暴战斧，他知道，不能对洛基要求太多，他也不愿意对洛基辛苦打造的军队出手。

 

“还不走？”洛基下了逐客令。

 

索尔看着手无缚鸡之力被控制在法术中迷糊工作的侏儒，叹了一口气，他真的没有办法，洛基总是让他进退两难。

 

索尔回头看着杰森和洛基站在一起，一直在讨论着什么，暗暗的握紧了拳头，一个危险的念头冒上来，索尔又控制住自己，不可以，不可以出手。

 

————————

 

水母发去的的流星，洛基也没有再回复了，popo猜洛基一定想到是自己预知未来告诉索尔去的侏儒国，大概把他弄生气了。

 

现在彩虹桥头有了两个垂头丧气等流星的身影。

 

————————

 

索尔不时去偷看侏儒国的状况，总有冰霜巨人轮班驻守在那里施法，侏儒们没日没夜的锻造，憔悴的拖拉着脚步。

 

索尔的良心被煎熬着，显然洛基知道自己会经常出现在这里，所以一次也没有再来过。

 

索尔去看望给自己打造风暴战斧的侏儒，他正目光呆滞的拉着风炉的机关。地上堆着未被侵略之前给孩童打造的玩具。

 

索尔叹了一口气，准备捡回去一个做纪念，忽然炭火滚到他身边，差点烫到他的手。

 

回头一看，侏儒似乎还在重复刚才的工作。

 

但是索尔注意到他手上的火星。难道他们已经摆脱了法术？

 

索尔夜里留了下来，在街上观察，那些冰霜巨人没有将领在的时候总是打盹。

 

突然几个侏儒探头探脑的身影闪过街角，他们速度如此之快，跟被法术控制的木偶样子完全不同！

 

索尔潜伏过去，看到很多侏儒聚集在地下室里，他们中的一些在开会，另一些正在疗愈被法术控制的人。

 

果然，由于冰霜巨人军队的懒惰，有一次值班没有施法，几个侏儒摆脱了法术，然后他们就伪装着每天救一些人，准备用炼造的烈火球攻击洛基的军队。

 

索尔不知道该怎么办，侏儒国才应该是被同情的一方，但是又不想洛基受到伤害，侏儒国的武器很强大，但是他们力量太小，冰霜巨人武器不好，但他们力量大，这场战争如果爆发，肯定两败俱伤。

 

索尔不能把这事情告诉冰霜巨人军队，他们一定会进攻，只能和洛基商量让他撤军。

 

——————

 

洛基却早就封锁了约顿海姆的天空，不再收流星。索尔的信息都被打回来了。

 

——————

 

水母想到自己做的梦可能不是指上一次，他望着那片三个人都望过很久的夜空，下定决心，“索尔，我要顺着河流去约顿海姆通知洛基…”

 

“不可以！popo！你遇到寒流会死的！我们肯定会想到办法的！”索尔企图抓住隐藏在夜空下海水里的水母。

 

“必须马上通知洛基！阻止这场战争！我不想他以后后悔！该来的都会来的，趁我们还有一点希望去改变，索尔，我很高兴认识你和洛基，”水母抽泣起来，“我一定要帮助你们，你们是我最好的朋友…”

 

“popo！回来！你不要那么傻了！他不会听你的！回来！”索尔在海水里扑腾，却只能捞到星光点点。

 

“索尔，我不该说出未来，但是没时间了，你一定要认清你的心，洛基对于你来说，究竟是代表什么，只有你的心才最清楚！他跟你一样，你们两个太傻了…再见了索尔，我会永远想念你…”水母哭泣的声音飘远了。

 

“不！！！！！popo！你才是最傻的那个………”索尔的嘶喊被风浪声盖过了，他知道，他永远失去了水母，在他最艰难的时候不离不弃陪伴的朋友。

 

————————

 

洛基从冰窟窿里捞出水母的时候，泪水不禁奔涌而出，他责怪自己太忙于政事忽略了popo的流星，才会让他冒险过来找自己。要不是昨夜心神不宁怎么都睡不着来冰河散步，他也不可能发现奄奄一息的popo。

 

洛基用法术温暖着他。

 

popo虚弱的睁开眼睛，努力抬起触须放到洛基手指尖。

 

“你为什么这么傻？你想见我，我可以去找你！你为什么要飘流到这里来…”

 

“来不及了…Loki……你不肯收流星，…索尔看到侏儒们…已经苏醒了……要用烈火球……融化你们的军队…”popo虚弱的喘息着，它的光芒越来越暗了。

 

“该死丑陋的矮人们！所以你就冒死来这里找我？”洛基颤抖的托着popo，他已无力回天，他唯一的朋友，生命渐渐凋零在他的掌心。

 

“不要…不要战争……求求你……洛基，你还有希望…别做错事了……”popo努力的握住洛基的手。

 

“不，popo，你不可以死……！！！”

 

“也许……我将会成为……你们家的第三个人…海拉…的好朋友了……”水母安慰着崩溃的洛基，“听我说，…没有时间了……不要推开索尔，…他是能永远守护你的人………其实他对你………”popo没能说完，吐出了最后一口气，触须垂了下来，幻灭成了彩色的泡沫，消失在冰冷的空气里。

 

“Noooooo！！！！！”洛基撕心裂肺的吼起来，法杖击碎了巨石和寒冰。

 

目睹一起的杰森过来安慰洛基，洛基靠着他，心痛的无法呼吸。

 

“所以，我们现在要不要撤军？”杰森扶着洛基的肩膀，温柔的询问他。

 

“No，”洛基眼神里充满了愤怒，握紧拳头咬牙切齿的吐出几个字，“我要他们所有人给它陪葬！！！！！”

 

——————

 

尼奥尔德找到了呆坐在彩虹桥边的索尔。在他身旁坐下来。

 

他现在也妥协了，洛基不在的这段日子里，索尔没了一切光彩，失魂落魄的像一具行尸走肉，现在也没什么必要阻止他去找洛基了。

 

“我的孩子。”尼奥尔德拍拍索尔的肩，“去做你想做的，我永远支持你。”

 

索尔没有动，他不知道该做什么。

 

“popo走了，我能感觉到。它是个可爱的生灵，海拉会好好照顾它，”尼奥尔德把索尔扶起来，“但是，洛基并没有改变心意，还需要你去阻止他，振作起来。”

 

索尔早就知道水母的牺牲多半会白费，可是它却非要这么做。

 

“很多时候，结果都不像预期那么美好，但是去做总算就有希望，永远不行动，就永远不会有希望，这一点，popo比你做的要好。”

 

“我不想对洛基开战，也不想看到侏儒国被屠杀…”

 

“你可以做到的，你没有认识到你的价值，”尼泊尔德抖了抖索尔的披风，“跟随你的心。”

 

索尔点了点头，迈出了生平最沉重的脚步。

 

他没有任何把握，洛基现在不需要他的任何东西，他也没有被利用的价值了，他的话洛基还会听吗？

 

洛基，我到底还能不能让你回头？

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. 第七章 King （为王）👑下

第七章 King （为王）👑下

 

索尔成功的在路上拦住洛基的大军。

 

“Loki，收手吧！马上撤离你的军队。”

 

杰森拦住索尔，不让他走过来。

 

洛基用法杖指着他，“Thor，让开！你这个蠢货！”

 

“你现在得到了你要的一切，为什么还不满足？就算侏儒国谋反，也是因为你本来就不应该去奴役他们！”

 

“我不需要你来教训我！我一定要让他们付出代价！”

 

“popo的牺牲难道都是白费吗？你就不能有点人情味？”

 

洛基愤怒的冲过来指着索尔，“你才是没有人情味！popo死了！我是要为它报仇！就是因为这些该死的侏儒，它才会死的！我不会放过他们！”

 

“Loki！popo是因为你才死的！是因为你要侵略侏儒国，现在有危险了还不肯接收我们的流星！它做的一切都是为了让你收手，而不是要你变本加厉的去报复！”

 

“我说过很多次，我现在不需要再听你教训我！”洛基自知理亏，却咽不下这口气。

 

杰森挡在两个人中间，“索尔，国王已经跟你说的很清楚，他有权利决定我们国家的任何事，你已经不是他的什么人，别在这里指手画脚！”

 

“你又算什么人？我在跟Loki说话！走开！”索尔狠狠推开杰森，两个人的战火一触即发。

 

洛基把法杖横在中间，“都不要吵了！杰森你回去！Thor，你也回到你的阿斯加德去！”

 

两个人却不肯挪动脚步，都握紧了拳头。

 

“Don't act like a child！”

 

洛基喊到，把杰森拽回来。

 

索尔趁机拉住洛基，杰森要冲上来，洛基示意他退下。

 

“没有我的命令，不要说话，除非你想永远离开约顿海姆！”

 

杰森只好退回去。

 

“Thor，说完你的废话，赶紧在我眼前消失！”

 

“Loki，不要发动战争，我不会袖手旁观，更不愿意伤害你的军队，伤害你！”

 

“不可能！我不能让popo白白牺牲！”

 

“它是为了阻止你去战争！而不是要你去战争！你这样去屠杀一个国家，它的灵魂会安息吗！”

 

“它是我唯一的朋友！”

 

“所以才应该遵循他的遗愿！”

 

“我为什么要听你的！？”

 

“我不是要你听我的，Loki，这是popo的遗愿，你连这些也不愿意为它做？”

 

“不，不，我愿意做的是复仇…！”洛基纠结的喊起来，他知道索尔说的对，但是他又控制不住想要杀光所有的侏儒。

 

“Loki，听我说，不要战争，”索尔温柔的去揽洛基的肩，却把他激怒了。

 

“不要碰我！你为什么总是缠着我！？我和你已经分道扬镳了！我是约顿海姆的国王！现在跟你平起平坐！你没有资格再摆出这种姿态来教训我！”

 

“Loki，我不是教训你，我是关心你！我永远不可能和你分道扬镳！我不同意！我根本不能离开你！回来我身边！”索尔也激动起来。

 

“你在说什么鬼话！我们已经没有关系了！我已经不是你弟弟，我是一个自由的人！我不是你的什么东西，你给我滚！”洛基气的发抖，该死的索尔，总是认为自己还是他的。

 

“不，Loki，不要推开我！你是我生命中最重要的…”

 

“呵，我是最重要的？我只是你们收养在身边的怪物，为了衬托你们的伟大和英明！你的王位你的人民你的那些朋友才是你最重要的，Thor！”

 

“不，那些都可以不要，你想要什么我都可以给你！王位，人民无论什么东西你想要我都给你！只要你想要！”索尔抚住洛基的后颈，不让他逃走。

 

“不不不，我不需要那些了。”洛基挣扎着。

 

“那我还有什么能给你的？我都可以给你！”

 

洛基转了下眼珠，“如果我要你的命呢！”

 

“Loki，只要你答应我永远不发动战争，就像之前管理约顿海姆那样英明，我可以让你杀死我…”索尔深情地看着洛基，丢掉了风暴战斧，托起洛基的匕首让他杀。

 

“你有病吗！？Thor！为什么这么做？”

 

“因为你一样会为我这么做。”

 

“不，我不会的，你别蠢了。”

 

“宇宙魔方那次，无限战争那次，耶梦加得那次，Loki，你已经为我牺牲了太多太多！”

 

“不要自作多情了，Thor，我那么做只是因为不想再看到你。”洛基嘲讽的笑。

 

“不，不是这样的，Loki，你只是不承认，”索尔靠的更近，“其实我在你的心里也很重要，不是吗？”

 

“哦？你还真是自恋！你对我已经没有任何价值，我现在就可以杀了你！”洛基把匕首抵在索尔的脖子上。

 

“如果这是你想要的，我可以给你。”索尔往前逼近，锋利的匕首刺进去，划出了他的鲜血。

 

“你真是疯了！Thor！！！什么时候你变得这么软弱！这么没用？这么容易妥协！？”洛基忙收回匕首，气的跳起来，索尔还在流血。

 

“It's you！All because of you！You drive me crazy！Loki！I guess，I was so in love with you！！！！！”索尔脱口而出的话连他自己都觉得惊讶。

 

“Not as a brother way！”索尔怕洛基误会，急忙补了一句，冲动的表白让他血液全冲到头顶，甚至蠢到一把抱紧洛基，想要低头亲吻他。

 

“你！你！你……”洛基脸色由白转红，转紫又转青，气的声音都在发抖，狠狠扇了索尔一巴掌， “你这个发情的混蛋！你疯了！你给我清醒一点！！！！！”

 

“I am sober！I've never been more sober than now！ Loki ！

I finally figure it out！I love you so so so much than I ever thought！！！”索尔揽住洛基的腰，任凭他重重的打自己耳光。

 

“No，no，no，no，no！我已经不是那个在你醉酒后被你欺负的洛基了，我也不是那些你趋之若鹜的女人！！我才是诡计之神，不要愚蠢到想戏弄我！”洛基狠狠地捅了索尔腰一匕首，跳到了后面。

 

“不！Loki！我爱你因为你就是你！我是认真的，我发誓！”索尔又再扑向洛基。

 

气极的杰森冲上来，“卑鄙的索尔！滚回阿斯加德去！我就知道你一直在觊觎他，你没有听到他在拒绝你！？”

 

索尔一拳挥过去，“你给我滚远点！这里没有你说话的资格！你以为你是什么东西？洛基永远不会喜欢你的！”

 

两个健壮的人扭打在一起，尘土飞扬。

 

冰霜巨人的军队目瞪口呆的看着这一整场闹剧，他们风尘仆仆千里迢迢是来打架的，却没想到，目睹了整个为他们的国王争风吃醋的drama。

 

👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

 

呆如木鸡.ipg

 

洛基也震惊的扶着法杖，手足无措。

 

“Enough！！！！！！”洛基突然大喊起来，用法杖劈出一道光撞开了撕打在一起的索尔和杰森。

 

他的脸都被他们丢光了！

 

两个人灰头土脸的看着洛基。

 

“你，撤离所有军队回到约顿海姆去！”洛基指向杰森。

 

“而你，不要再出现在我面前！我不喜欢男人，也不喜欢你！”洛基愤恨的说完这句话，就瞬移走了。

 

“Loki！”两个同时冲过去，却只剩空气。

 

————————

 

洛基游荡在宇宙中，他不敢再回忆刚才那一幕，索尔一定是疯了，一定是！就像他醉酒后那次，一定又是陷入了什么发情期的状态里，把他当成狩猎的目标，还企图再对他伸出魔爪！

 

他一定要远离他，指不定下次见面他又会做出什么疯狂的事。他不想做索尔的猎物，更害怕他会把自己……占有…，不！那种事情，他可绝对不愿意被那样！

 

他是跟他平等的男性，跟那些女人不一样。他永远固定了性别，他绝对不会委身于索尔，更不愿意自己让别人在背后指点谈论这些事。他还想做骄傲的他自己啊，作为一个诡计之神，一个反派，也是要有面子的。

 

虽然想起来有时候索尔确实对自己挺好的，洛基心软的时候也会祝福他，但是更多数的时间，他还是躲在角落里憎恨他。

 

索尔生日那次强吻他的事，已经成为洛基无法抹去的阴影，每次与索尔见面，尤其是他像那样抚住自己后颈的时候，洛基都恐慌的噙出眼泪来。他很害怕索尔接近时散发的浓烈的Alpha气味，不知道是心理障碍还是什么，洛基很讨厌那种感觉。

 

索尔就是一个野兽，他粗暴的吻不仅毁掉了那时最脆弱的洛基对他的所有信任，吻过之后还要对着他喊出西弗的名字，不折不扣的混蛋！！这让洛基对男性女性都产生了抗拒的心理，他拒绝任何人靠近他，不愿意交朋友，更乐得折磨别人，看他们分离和痛苦。

 

除了popo，他没有任何真正的朋友。更别提爱情这个字眼，对洛基来说，太遥远了。

 

他理解的爱情只是身体上的征服，后代的繁衍，凑在一起生活。像弗瑞嘉和奥丁那种亲近又幸福的关系是不会存在的。

洛基不明白为什么索尔会爱上自己，他应该没做过什么给过他这种错觉，还不是单纯为了征服他的身体，彻底摧毁他的骄傲，该死的自大的色情狂。

 

洛基反复的逃离，背叛，陷害索尔，去伤害他拥有的东西，都觉得惩罚他惩罚的不够，他从来只有一个人，索尔却总会有新的朋友，总会有那么多人崇拜他喜欢他，洛基都伤害不过来。

 

被骗后，索尔还是会回来找他，像一个恶性循环，他也很累，不过他无论怎么伤害索尔都觉得索尔的痛苦比不上自己痛苦的万分之一。

 

他不能拥有的，索尔也一定不能有。

 

好不容易他才决定放手，不再去和索尔纠缠，不再抢他的东西，跟他分道扬镳，好好的在约顿海姆当国王。

 

但是索尔还是要来招惹他，居然还得寸进尺丧心病狂到想要他？洛基想到这里就气的发抖。

 

而约顿海姆，他也不想回去了，他不想面对那些目睹这一切的军队。那太尴尬了。

 

也不想面对杰森，他根本谈不上喜欢他，对他来说杰森只是一个能干的部下，而现在，他也许将是一个更能干的国王。

 

洛基现在只想逃跑，跑的越远越好，只是索尔疯狂的告白，让他现在腿还有点软。

 

洛基不知道那完全没有美感的表白，是索尔的卑鄙手段，只为阻止他发动战争？还是个恶意的玩笑？又或者是他真的早就想对他下手？他不能原谅，也不能接受他。

 

洛基漫无目的的游荡着。

 

————————

 

洛基的逃跑让索尔很沮丧。

 

他现在终于明白自己对洛基的心意。

 

一直以来，他都以为因为洛基是自己唯一的弟弟，仅存的家人，他才会纵容他一再的欺骗他背叛他，到处去闯祸，多次要杀死他，还不惜一切要挽救洛基，为洛基做那么多事，只为把他留在自己身边。

 

原来不是，就像火箭浣熊说的，大家都传说他们是一对儿，所有事都是旁观者清。

 

自从那次他看到了洛基的记忆以后，他就再难忘记洛基在自己身下那张惊恐又让人忍不住想欺负的脸。他居然已经坏到经常在梦里亲吻洛基，还因为梦醒而气愤。之前索尔一直以为是发情期搞得自己一直在幻想身边的人，不过这个发情期未免持续的太长了。

 

后来杰森的出现更让索尔烦躁不安，一想起洛基和他相伴出现，他能每天在洛基身边。索尔就恨不得举起风暴战斧攻进宫殿把洛基抓回来。

 

索尔不知道这些爱是怎么萌发的，是洛基哭着因为简要和他打架的时候，还是洛基被摔下彩虹桥的时候，还是洛基为他牺牲一次又一次的时候…？

 

或者，更早？

 

在索尔18岁生日以后，洛基一直疏远他，索尔也没心思和对他示好的西弗约会，总是想办法搜集各种稀奇的咒语讨好洛基，希望他能再理自己。而他能为洛基罕见对自己展露的笑容高兴好几天，也许，那时候，对洛基的喜欢就已经萌芽了吧。

 

索尔还曾经狠狠揍过看了洛基画像后，想要来提亲的卡可德星球的王子盖瑞，虽然他和索尔曾经是一起冒险的好朋友。索尔那时候只是单纯觉得他们那个星球喜欢同性很变态，怕洛基会被欺负。所以奥丁和弗瑞嘉也一直没有等到说要来拜访的王子。

 

索尔也说不出洛基哪里好，大家都不喜欢他，他确实也是个很难相处的人。可或者就是因为洛基哪里都不好，所以他才更想要关心他，守护他，不让他受到伤害。

 

或者，自己真的禽兽到只是单纯贪恋洛基匀称修长的身体？苍白秀美的容颜？蛊惑人心的笑容？

 

反正，索尔明白，洛基就是他的慢性毒药，诱惑，致命又始终戒不掉。

 

他早知道自己今天会突然告白，就应该好好准备一下，不应该在洛基的千军万马面前这么做，洛基会有多难堪，就算是想回应他，都没办法。

 

索尔愤恨的锤着大腿，都是自己太鲁莽，才把洛基吓跑了。

 

洛基也喜欢我吧？索尔自恋的想。毕竟他没有说不好，也没有拒绝我啊？他只是有点害羞而已吧。

 

 

————————

 

尼奥尔德看到索尔又沐浴又梳理头发又换新衣服，还把自己打扮的英俊耀眼，对着镜子一会沮丧一会傻笑。就猜到索尔已经成功的阻止了洛基，并且应该认清了真实的心意。

 

虽然他根本想不通为什么索尔会喜欢洛基，不单单是性别的问题，而是，他看不到洛基身上有任何值得被喜爱的可贵品质。

 

不过索尔看起来精神饱满，充满了斗志，整个人生机勃勃。这对于他，对于华纳海姆都是好的。

 

这次尼奥尔德也在赌，他想看看洛基到底会不会被索尔说服。索尔在完全没有洛基想要的筹码的情况下，还可以劝服已经跟他平起平坐，也不再是兄弟的洛基，证明索尔是可以牵制住洛基的，也可以控制他疯狂的举动。

 

尼奥尔德默许了索尔去追逐他想要的。洛基对索尔的牺牲他也看过一次，说到底洛基还是始终不愿意害死索尔的。也许只要洛基跟索尔在一起，就不会再是个危险的人物。

 

他之前听说洛基把约顿海姆治理的很好，当然，不包括他想侵略别人的想法。如果以后索尔和洛基结合，互相牵制，他们应该也能管理好华纳海姆和阿斯加德。

 

自己已经太累了，应该往生和家人一起了。

 

他们俩在一起都可以是很好的国王。

 

尼奥尔德把一张符咒偷偷塞到索尔的靴底，如果他走投无路，或许可以助他一臂之力。

 

————————

 

杰森撤离了所有的军队，其实他一开始就觉得不应该侵略他们，但是洛基的决定他都会支持，他不会让他孤军作战。

 

侏儒国被解开控制后，杰森真诚的向他们道歉，并且希望两国可以握手言和，签订契约。他们会开放南边的冰山给侏儒国储存食物，看雪，滑冰，也希望对方能给他们提供一些武器和种子。

 

侏儒们没有伤亡，他们虽然生气这次被愚弄，也不是很信任约顿海姆，但是眼前只有和平才是唯一的解决方案了。

 

杰森不知道洛基什么时候回来，还会不会回来，但是他会暂代国王，帮他把约顿海姆管理的很好，千秋万代的繁荣下去，没有战争，不再是冰冷的怪物，只有和平和富强。让洛基没有任何后顾之忧，让他可以为自己的种族骄傲。

 

无论洛基最后的选择是什么，他都会接受。

 

————————

 

索尔照了好多次镜子，认真修剪头发和胡渣，整理着装，嗅自己的气味，因为洛基最讨厌他邋遢的样子和汗水的味道。

 

他假想挽着洛基的样子，反复确认自己确实又恢复到那个雄壮又迷人的王子，完全配得上清秀的洛基。才拍拍胸脯为自己打气。

 

Loki，我一定要追到你！

 

 

 

 


	10. 第八章 hunting（狩猎）🐍🦁上

第八章 hunting（狩猎）🐍🦁上

 

洛基来到了基里安星球，这里行人熙熙攘攘，高楼林立，各种店铺和娱乐场所鳞次栉比，很适合隐藏起来和找乐子。

 

只是他总觉得有人在用特别的目光盯着他。

 

猛地一回头，所有人却又若无其事的做着自己的事，或许是他自己太多疑了？

 

洛基走进一个酒吧，其实他是不想喝酒的，酒吧里的人最复杂，最容易打探消息。他始终怀疑这里的人好像都在偷偷议论他，他其实是想躲在这个星球一段时间的，所以要确保环境安全。

 

洛基要了一杯加冰威士忌，只是在手中晃着。

 

没过十分钟已经有三个人过来跟他搭讪了，两个男的一个女的，都要请他喝酒，洛基也是很服气，怎么自己这么吸引男的吗？洛基没好气的把他们都嘲讽了一通，就没人再来理他了。

 

洛基让幻象留在那里喝酒，自己真身走进酒吧后的小巷探查，这里昏暗的红色灯光迷离闪烁，各种靡靡之音不绝于耳，看着就不像是什么正经地方。

 

洛基很快发现这里是色情服务场所，一个个小房间里还能看见服务生在妖娆的跳钢管舞。洛基翻了个白眼，没有人注意到他。

 

洛基拐回酒吧，看到角落一群人遮遮掩掩的盯着自己的幻象。

 

果然不对，他藏在墙角阴影里，让幻象做出喝多快睡着的样子，观察他们要做什么。

 

过了没一阵，酒保就去轻轻推洛基，洛基让幻象不动，酒保使了个眼色，就有几个人跑过来给洛基酒里洒了东西。

 

洛基不明白，他是第一次到这里，无冤无仇，他们为什么要给他下毒？他控制不住好奇心，又让幻象起来喝了酒，装作被迷晕了。

 

他们过来把洛基的幻象套进麻袋里，一路扛到后巷一个只有钢管和床的狭小房间。

 

然后有一个三头怪叼着雪茄的人给了他们一颗金币。

 

“老大，这个货色真不错，晚上肯定抢手啊！”猥琐的小矮子搓着手。

 

三头怪端详着洛基，忽然像想起了什么一样拍了下中间的脑袋，“哎呀！我说基里安怎么会有突然这么好的货色呢！这下我是发达了！这个人你们谁都不要碰！我要卖个大人情！”他忙把洛基幻象用帘子挡住，三个头都笑的合不拢嘴。

 

洛基很想出手打翻他们，但是他又非常好奇三头怪说的是什么。

 

————————

 

到了傍晚的时候，洛基就知道了他是什么意思…

 

因为三头怪把一个穿着斗篷的人带到房间，那个人看到幻象就迫不及待的扑过去，当然他一下就发现那不是洛基了，失望的转过头来。

 

这个索尔，来的也太快了！

 

“哎呀，索尔，我真的不知道这是他的幻象啊，还以为帮你抓到他，能让他给你跳钢管舞呢！”三头怪尴尬的看着索尔。

 

“唉，算了，洛基怎么可能被你们抓住呢？总之你们还要帮我留意他会不会再出现。”索尔给了他一袋金币。

 

“其实你眼光真的不错，洛基真是又好看又好认。放心吧，消息交易市场都在忙这件事。”三头怪数着钱咧嘴笑着。

 

“嗯，拜托了。”索尔大步走出来。

 

————————

 

洛基生气的攥着拳头，索尔居然这么卑鄙，发动这么多人来抓他，还是在这种地方！还好自己够精明，如果中了他们的圈套，后果真是不堪设想！

 

洛基很想教训一下索尔，又怕被他发现自己的行踪，只好忍气吞声。

 

他变作很丑的鱼头怪模样，混入大街上的人群里，现在只能去找下一个星球了。

 

——————

 

索尔得到三头怪的消息后，满怀希望的来到基里安红灯巷，不出意外又扑了个空。

 

他知道洛基肯定是发现了陷阱，已经逃跑了。

 

索尔决定先去告诉他所有的朋友们，他已经跟洛基告白了，再让他们也帮忙，人多力量大，总会找到洛基的。

 

————————

 

洛基其实没去过太多有趣的星球，他小时候没有人带他一起出去玩，后来被流放又是在宇宙中最黑暗的地方。他也不清楚自己能去哪里。

 

一直到他看到棉花糖一样柔软的纳米诺星球，那是弗瑞嘉给他讲过的星球，会有独角兽出现的星球！

 

果然和故事中一样，粉色软软的云朵环绕着它，那是奥丁和弗瑞嘉初识的星球，弗瑞嘉讲述它时温柔幸福的笑脸，洛基到现在还记得。

 

洛基小时候就很想亲眼看看摸摸独角兽，但是索尔说那是女孩子才会喜欢的星球，那里只有独角兽，兔子，猫和蝴蝶，根本不适合去冒险，所以洛基就一直都没能来过。

 

洛基决定要去那里呆一段时间，因为索尔是根本不会来这里的，小动物也不可能卖消息给他。

 

————————

 

索尔的确也经过了纳米诺星，但他觉得洛基不会去一个这么闷的星球，就匆匆跑过去了。

 

————————

 

洛基总算过了一阵安生的日子，他住在河流源头的草边上，香甜的风包裹着他。

 

整颗星球都是粉色的，粉粉软软的云朵，粉色开满鲜花的草地，粉色的果树，粉色泡沫的河流，看久了，让人的心都跟着软下来。

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

 

洛基自在的躺在草地上，空气中都是香甜的味道，兔子和猫咪经常撞到他的脚，蝴蝶🦋一群群的在他的头边飞舞，它们都不会说话，洛基却觉得他身边从来都没有这么喧闹过。

 

他也很想看看独角兽，不过弗瑞嘉说，独角兽是很难看到的，他们也只看过一次而已。

 

说到这个，洛基真的很难想象，年轻的奥丁在这个星球的样子，一定很蠢，就像…

 

洛基狠狠摇摇头，把那个身影晃出大脑外。

 

——————

 

这天夜里，夜空忽然飘起流星雨，灿烂耀眼的金色流星大片大片坠落到粉色的河流里，鱼儿跳起来追逐着光芒，那真是一场盛大又华丽的表演，洛基几乎看呆了。

 

几只猫咪忽然推蹭洛基的手，他才注意到，流星滑落的河流尽头，森林边缘出现了一轮彩色的光晕，一只白的耀眼的独角兽出现在那里！

 

洛基抓起法杖就飞奔过去，就算已经长大了几百岁，他还是很想看到那只弗瑞嘉说的独角兽🦄。

 

洛基终于追上了，独角兽一直引领他来到森林中央的深谭边，它转过来，温柔的望着洛基。浑身散发着柔和圣洁的白色光芒。

 

洛基伸出手，很想摸摸它，又缩回来，他听说独角兽不喜欢被邪恶玷污，他生怕自己这个诡计之神会触犯这个纯洁的生灵。

 

独角兽看出来洛基的迟疑，自己走过来，用头蹭洛基的手，“You can touch me，Loki。”

 

洛基抖了一下，“你认识我？”

 

“我会知道每一个向我许愿的人的名字。”

 

“许愿？等等！我没有许愿啊！”洛基真的不觉得自己许过愿。

 

“你来到了纳米诺，又非常想看到我，不就是为了这个愿望吗？”

 

“我是想看到你，但是，等等，我没有许过愿望…”

 

独角兽笑了笑，走向深潭中央，照亮了一湾潭水，

 

“当然，我们都还记得奥丁和弗瑞嘉，是的，每一个来到纳米诺找我的人，我都会让他们得到幸福，帮他们找到他的真爱之人！”

 

独角兽展开了纯白的翅膀，扑闪着带出和煦的夜风，潭水也荡出一圈又一圈的涟漪。

 

“Nononono！你误会了！我不想找到什么真爱，停下来，不要！等等！”洛基也跟着扑进潭水里，想阻止独角兽施法，他的法术却很本触碰不到它的圣体。

 

他根本不想要什么狗屁真爱，他自己一个人在这里好的不得了！谁知道它会不会搞出一个三头六臂奇丑无比的怪兽出来，不，无论是什么东西，就算是把太阳神阿波罗变出来他都不想要！

 

为什么弗瑞嘉讲了那么多，就是没有说独角兽是做这个的呢！洛基懊悔的在水里扑腾着企图阻止它。

 

“I wish you a long live love！Loki！”独角兽的翅膀把自己环绕起来变成一个巨大的白色光球。

 

映照着潭水中央出现了一个深深的漩涡，有什么东西正要冒出来！

 

“Nononono！”洛基在湖水里向后倒退着，他害怕极了，他的一生中从没有这么恐惧过。

 

一声巨响。

 

出现了！！！

 

那个浑身湿透的人喘着粗气，抹去脸上的一大把水，狼狈的揉着眼睛。

 

👁👁！

 

“Loki！！！”那个人兴奋的大喊起来。

 

洛基却几乎一口水溺死在潭水里，那不是别人，正是他最不想见到的那一个！

 

“Loki！！！”索尔扑过来揽住快掉下深谭的洛基，把他抱上岸边。

 

洛基脸色黑青的看着一脸兴奋的索尔，心肌梗塞的感觉。

 

“Loki！终于让我找到你了！这是哪儿？我刚想去R36星找你，就突然被卷到这里来了，不过这还真是走运！”

 

洛基撑着坐起来，摸到法杖指着索尔，拉开距离。他仍无法接受眼前的一切。

 

“Loki！祝你幸福！”独角兽从光球状态又一次展开翅膀飞向天空。

 

“独角兽！Loki快看！”索尔才回头看到，兴奋的大叫，“你想看的独角兽！”

 

“Shut up！！！”洛基愤怒的跳起来，这只自以为是的独角兽真是糟心，给他开了个多么可怕的玩笑。

 

“Loki？怎么了？你不是一直想看到独角兽吗？”

 

“不要靠近我！”洛基节节后退。

 

“别这样，我不会伤害你…Loki，我是Thor啊？”索尔百思不得其解，他只好先停下脚步，把湿衣服脱掉，擦拭他那滴着潭水的健壮躯体。

 

“你要干什么？！把衣服穿上！”洛基更暴躁了，索尔居然开始脱衣服？

 

索尔只能再把不舒服的湿衣服穿回去。

 

“Loki，原来你来到了纳米诺星！我怎么就没想到呢！”索尔环视着四周的粉色树木，洛基来到了能带来爱和幸福的纳米诺星，难道是为了自己？索尔傻笑起来。

 

“不要再笑了！”洛基用法术劈了个光球在索尔脚下。

 

索尔马上收起笑容，洛基害羞的样子好可爱啊。

 

“我要你马上离开这里！”

 

“我不能答应你Loki，除非你跟我一起走！”索尔强硬的摇摇头。

 

“你想带走我，除非杀了我！”洛基生气索尔居然会拒绝他。

 

“我不能让你事事都满意，因为我不想让你离开我，”索尔扑过来揽住洛基。

 

洛基甩了他一法杖，转身奔跑。他知道有一条小路可以逃离这个星球。

 

索尔紧追其后。却被粉色的树木花草闪晕了头，粉色真是太不适合他了，他很快失去了方向。

 

————————

 

洛基狼狈的走过了好几个星球，他不敢以真面目示人，他能感觉到索尔收买了很多眼线。

 

他实在是受够了变作其他人的样子，他还是喜欢做他自己。

 

直到他来到了角斗星，他不知道是什么人的恶趣味，让这个星球上的克隆人都是他和索尔的样子，他们每天都在角斗，主持人和军队像是这的管理者。

 

洛基在这里停留下来，他可以变作自己的样子混入所有的洛基中不被察觉，这样照镜子也轻松了很多。何况随时可以找到一个索尔狠狠教训一顿。

 

————————

 

索尔终于花大价钱买到了洛基出现在角斗星的消息，马不停蹄的奔向了这里。

 

满大街追逐打架的洛基和索尔让他晕头转向，这个传说中阴影众神建造的星球，还真的满满都是恶意。

 

他该怎样从成千上万个洛基中找到真的那个呢？

 

——————

 

洛基报名了月度的角斗比赛，胜出者将会拥有自己的花园别墅，洛基就不需要再蜗居在小房子里了。

 

打败这些虚假的索尔不知道多容易，洛基如愿打进了决赛。

 

最后的对手“索尔”确实有两下子，不过显然星球主人是个细节控，这些克隆人都遗传了索尔的粗心，洛基用了几个诡计就把他打到在地，这一个月洛基不知道打倒多少“索尔”，心情无比的舒畅。

 

“等等，”主持人跑上来，“你得杀死你的决赛对手才算胜利！”

 

“什么？”

 

“你们的程序里写了这一条啊？你出错了？”主持人疑惑的看着洛基，想要检查他的芯片。

 

“我马上就会动手的。”洛基躲过去。

 

他举起法杖。

 

地上的“索尔”哀求的看着他，“不要，洛基，不要，brother！”

 

虽然是机械的没感情的录音，洛基居然还是下不去手。

 

“你是假的？”主持人趁机摸向洛基后脑，并没有芯片开关。

 

警卫举起了武器，包围了洛基。

 

洛基拿着法杖，思考该怎么脱身，他寡不敌众，主持人正在设置台下所有克隆人的程序对付洛基。

 

人潮冲上来，洛基用法杖抵抗着，却被打倒在地。

 

“Loki！！！”索尔一个斧子劈下来，打飞了所有的克隆人，他抱起受伤的洛基，“谁再敢碰他一下，我就铲平你们的星球！”

 

主持人和军队拔下电脑开关，飞奔似的逃跑了。

 

远处所有的克隆人失去电源都倒下了，只剩下索尔抱着洛基在擂台上。

 

洛基咳嗽着，索尔真是小题大做，这点伤还不算什么。

 

“Loki，你没事吧？”索尔心痛的看着洛基被打青的眼眶。

 

“你还真是阴魂不散啊…”洛基苦笑了一下。

 

“你不是这么讨厌我吧？Loki？”索尔有点难受了，他一直认为洛基是很喜欢他的，但是他看不到洛基眼神中有一丝喜悦。

 

“我确实很讨厌你，Thor。”

 

“可是我是喜欢你的，Loki，我以为你也喜欢我…”

 

“不，Thor，很遗憾，我不喜欢你。”洛基挣开他的怀抱，他看到索尔眼睛里的光芒熄灭了，这正是他想要的。

 

洛基拖拉着脚步离开了。

 

留下索尔一个人呆坐在那里。

 

“Loki！”索尔突然大喊到，“我不会放弃的，那么从现在开始，我要让你喜欢我！”

 

该死的家伙，就是不肯死心！洛基狠狠地啐了一口口水。

 

————————

 

索尔怎么也想不到，洛基为了让他死心，居然去了卡可德星！

 

索尔一脸不悦的来到盖瑞的宫殿，洛基果然在这里，和他们一起举办晚宴。

 

“别来无恙啊，索尔！”盖瑞带领将士欢迎索尔。

 

“Don't touch him！”索尔拉过盖瑞，咬牙切齿的在他耳边警告他。

 

“索尔，他还不知道这些，大家都是公平竞争，不用威胁我。”盖瑞笑了笑，递给索尔一杯酒。

 

索尔恨恨的喝下去，洛基却不肯看他，只是摆弄着盖瑞送给他的棋盘，把索尔当成一抹空气。

 

——————————

 

盖瑞真是做梦也想不到居然在边境上遇到当年让自己魂牵梦绕的洛基，他比画像中更加俊美，那双绿宝石般闪烁的眼睛，如美酒一般醉人。

 

他当然不敢告诉洛基这些往事，也不敢告诉他这个星球无论男女都是同性伴侣。他可不想把这命定般的际遇变成狼狈的收场。

 

他让洛基住进了最大的宫殿最大的房间，所有最好的东西都给他，只要洛基喜欢这里，他想让他永远住下来。

 

虽然相处几天后，洛基是一个脾气不太讨喜，阴晴不定的人，但是他那明亮甜美的笑容蒙蔽了盖瑞的双眼。

 

他知道索尔满宇宙的找洛基，迟早都会来，他虽然不是索尔的对手，却也想给洛基更久的保护。

 

这个表里不一的索尔，当时和自己反目成仇的时候，他就觉得不对，果然，他确实是喜欢洛基的，现在还有什么脸面来嘲笑他星球的选择。

 

————————

 

索尔也硬是住了下来，在洛基宫殿后院的园丁房里，虽然这地方很差，连一张像样的床都没有，他也忍耐着。

 

每天早上都去花园等洛基，送他一朵带着露水的玫瑰花。

 

洛基每次都接过去又丢在地上踩几脚，盖瑞挤眉弄眼的在旁边嘲笑他。

 

索尔不在乎，几百年来洛基除了骗自己有求于自己的时候温柔的一脸笑容，也从来没对自己多亲近过，这点冷漠也不算什么。

 

他仍然每晚在楼下用他粗犷的嗓子给洛基唱情歌，并不美妙的的歌声吵得卫兵都找借口走开，虽然换来的只是洛基丢下来的水和紧闭的窗。

 

————————

 

洛基不止一次要求盖瑞让索尔离开，盖瑞却赶不走他，索尔这次脸皮厚的可怕，盖瑞又打不过他。

 

洛基只能自己想办法，现在这个星球，他住的舒服又自在，他还不想离开，他还没有别的落脚点。

 

他已经发现了这个星球的同性秘密，虽然让人不舒服，他却决定好好利用一下。

 

洛基挑选了几个面容姣好的侍卫，让盖瑞送给索尔当佣人，洛基用法术控制着他们，时刻亲近迷惑索尔，希望能转移像是发情期的索尔对他的注意力和错爱。

 

但是索尔明显很讨厌他们，无论洛基怎么摆布这几个人去勾引他，都无动于衷。洛基甚至试图让他们在索尔洗澡时候闯进去，最后只换来了索尔一顿胖揍，把他们丢回给盖瑞。

 

索尔依旧执着着洛基。

 

还学着剪刀手爱德华把花园里的树木草丛修剪成蛇和洛基头盔的模样。

 

洛基很烦躁，看来得用点苦肉计了。

 

————————

 

盖瑞真是欣喜若狂，洛基居然跟他表白，说愿意和他订婚！他开心的想冲出天花板跑几圈！

 

但是洛基拒绝他靠近他，并要求为他办一场体面的订婚典礼。

 

盖瑞马上筹划了起来，不过他不敢通知索尔，他怕他会发狂。

 

————————

 

索尔被礼炮声炸醒了，他看到所有士兵都穿着白色礼服，带着欢歌跳跃的鼓乐队，孩童们奔跑着撒着花瓣，一路向圆心广场进发。

 

索尔跑到广场的时候，挤过熙熙攘攘的人群，远远看到司仪正在念着订婚仪式的词。

 

盖瑞穿着白色礼服，英俊挺拔。期待的笑着伸出胳膊。

 

而另一个缓缓向他走来的，是深绿色礼服的洛基！

 

索尔差点气的背过气去，他才不管为什么，就算洛基是出于真心，他也不允许他跟别人在一起！不允许他喜欢别人！自私也好霸道也好，他就是不允许！

 

索尔飞了过去，一斧子劈裂了舞台。

 

盖瑞吓的一直后退。

 

洛基却面不改色，“Oh，Thor，你就不能学会礼貌的祝福吗？当我找到我的真爱时，”洛基一把拉回来躲藏的盖瑞，挑衅的看着索尔。

 

“不，你不可能爱他！”索尔一拳推开盖瑞。拎起洛基的衣领，眼中盛满了怒火。

 

“你就是不肯承认，我现在就是喜欢他，想跟他订婚，你难道又瞎了吗？”洛基讥讽的笑起来。

 

“不，Loki！我不允许！”

 

“呵呵，你并不能强迫我的心意，我真是受够了你的粗鲁和自大！你只能让我越来越讨厌你，你能阻止了这一次，却不能永远阻止我的下一次。”

 

“Loki…”索尔松开了手。

 

洛基拽起坐在地上的盖瑞，拍他的背让他站直，“祝福我吧，Thor。”

 

“不！只要我活着一天我就不允许你们订婚！”索尔恨恨的盯着洛基，他总是知道怎么折磨他。

 

“好啊，maybe we should pick another day。”洛基整理好衣领，得意的走掉了。

 

他知道索尔肯定会破坏订婚仪式，但是这样就够了，足够他进行下一步。

 

————————

 

索尔真的看不出洛基和盖瑞有任何爱情存在。他不知道，如果洛基真的找到一个他真爱的人，自己是应该继续野蛮的抢夺，还是放手，他不知道，也不愿意去想。

 

反正现在，他不会放手。

 

————————

 

订婚典礼不欢而散，洛基却依然成了默认的王储伴侣。

 

盖瑞对洛基更加关怀备至，他真的以为洛基很喜欢他，洛基的话他言听计从。

 

包括洛基怂恿他跟自己一起去禁地平原赛马。

 

————————

 

洛基偷偷在王室资料库里翻阅到禁地平原的传说，在森林尽头有一个黑暗深渊，没有人能从那里逃脱过。

 

他确实想杀了盖瑞，这样他就能名正言顺的接手这个星球，不但有了容身之地，还能用人民的生命威胁索尔来驱逐他。

 

————————

 

盖瑞和洛基在禁地平原一起策马奔驰，洛基不时在风中回头展露着自己迷人的笑容，盖瑞快被他电晕了。

 

不过他还是及时勒住了马。

 

“洛基，那里不能去！那是黑暗深渊！”

 

“盖瑞，come on，catch me！”洛基对他眨眨眼。

 

“不…Loki…”盖瑞用仅存的理智拒绝着。

 

洛基只能装作从马上摔下来。

 

盖瑞果然过来了，洛基变出绳索捆住他，拖着走向深渊。

 

“洛基？！你做什么？”盖瑞震惊的看着洛基。

 

“Oh，it's time to show me how much you love me。”洛基凑过来，狡黠的一笑。

 

“不，洛基，你疯了！你这是怎么了？你会杀了我的！”盖瑞挣扎着，洛基甜蜜的身影变得阴森恐怖。

 

“哦，baby，you are so daft，that is the meaning of the true love， right？To die for me！”洛基大笑起来。

 

“不，洛基，不要过去！你会…”

 

没等他说完洛基就把他丢下了深渊。

 

他没想到的是，盖瑞是王室血脉，他们是无法被丢进深渊的。

 

但是深渊需要祭品。

 

盖瑞弹出来的一瞬间，洛基被无数黑色触手卷住拉进了深渊。

 

“盖瑞！救我！”洛基用法杖撑在深渊壁上，对抗着触手的力量，那无尽的沸腾的深渊尽头都是硫酸水潭。

 

“洛基，你刚才要杀了我！”盖瑞气愤的质问洛基。

 

“哦，我错了，盖瑞，快救我！”

 

“你根本就不喜欢我！”盖瑞还在喊。

 

“别说废话了！蠢货！你没看到我会死的吗？”洛基大喊起来，他快撑不住了。

 

盖瑞看着无底深渊的硫酸深谭，又看看挣扎的洛基，他犹豫了一下，还是转身逃跑了，他不能下去，那会死的，何况洛基根本不喜欢他，还是那么邪恶，刚刚的洛基真的让人害怕！

 

————————

 

洛基看着落荒而逃的盖瑞，翻了个大白眼。

 

呵，爱情。

 

他泄气的低下头，一寸寸的被触手往下拉着，这回真是搬起石头砸自己的脚，他是真是跑不掉了。

 

——————

 

“Loki！！！”熟悉的声音大吼着他的名字。

 

洛基抬起头，看到索尔在一片刺眼的光晕里急躁的脸。 

 

So stupid。

 

“Hold on！I'm coming for you！！”索尔顺着岩壁的绿色藤蔓滑了下来。

 

“别过来！来不及了！”洛基拒绝着索尔，他已经坚持不住了，正在滑落。

 

索尔飞快的荡过来，一手抱住洛基，一手抓住向下拉着洛基的触手，企图弄断它。他不能召唤雷电怕激起流酸水烧伤洛基。

 

“It's too late！You never gonna stop it！Don't be foolish！！You are too heavy，you get out now！Or we will all die ！”洛基推着索尔，他们要掉下去了。

 

“Then I will die with you！together！”索尔咬着牙撕扯那些触手。

 

洛基在索尔的怀里，审视着这个他不愿意正眼仔细看的人，深渊顶部的光线照着他流着汗水的脸，湛蓝的眼眸里都是担忧和心痛，他又添了些新的胡茬，和他那健壮的手臂一样，散发着坚毅的英雄气息。

 

他们正在快速接近那翻滚沸腾的绿色水面。

 

洛基闭上眼睛，他不想让泪水流出来。

 

 

 

那力量消失了！

 

洛基睁开眼睛，索尔已经转过来在他身下托着他，冲他傻笑着，触手都被索尔弄断了，但索尔自己背部却被水面烫伤。

 

“别笑了！蠢货！赶紧出去！”洛基费力的向上拽索尔。

 

索尔发力拽住上面那条藤蔓，翻身紧紧抱住洛基，向上爬行。

 

洛基没有挣扎，索尔虽然伤口很疼，却感觉到无比的幸福。原来洛基正面抱起来是这样的感觉，他身上很凉很凉，索尔用自己的温度温暖着他，洛基始终垂着眼睛，长睫毛颤动着，回避着索尔毫不掩饰的炙热视线。

 

——————

 

洛基当然知道索尔是故意在缓慢的爬行，他为了自保不得不也揽住索尔粗壮结实的腰，索尔身上好热好热，粗重的呼吸全喷在他脸上，弄得他心烦意乱，洛基嫌弃的垂着眼睛。

 

深渊里该死的安静，只剩索尔的喘息声，真是难熬的时间。

 

————————

 

他们终于爬上来了，洛基心有余悸的跑出一段距离，他差一点又玩脱了。

 

索尔追上来，洛基注意到他的伤口在流血。

 

“Loki，你怎么会来这？要不是…要不是我一直跟踪你们…”索尔挠挠头，“…就糟了。”

 

“Thor，这次我确实欠你一个人情。”洛基施了个法术，止住索尔流血的伤口。

 

“不，Loki，你知道我不要求什么回报。”

 

“But you want me。”洛基嘲讽的笑了笑。

 

“是的。啊，不是，你误会了…”索尔真的要小心洛基说话的意图。

 

“你很贪心，Thor。”洛基转身走开。

 

索尔追上去跟在他身后。

 

————————

 

洛基没有留下来了，他和盖瑞已经没什么话好说，洛基本来就是想要杀了他的，而盖瑞也发现洛基空有一个好皮囊，内心却是他完全不喜欢的邪恶。

 

洛基不知道该去哪里，何况身边还跟着一个甩不掉的索尔。

 

————————

 

火箭浣熊的飞船着陆在R92星。

 

它发现了他们的老朋友，和他传说中的小白脸弟弟。上次打耶梦加得的时候，虽然洛基发信号通知他去帮索尔取风暴战斧，他却还没真的见到过他。

 

“哇，这可真是个大惊喜！看看是谁！索尔和洛基！”浣熊跳过来，锤了索尔一拳，凑近他耳朵，“上到几垒了，老弟？”

 

索尔脸一红，示意他不要乱说话，“他才勉强默认我跟着他，先不要说那些…”

 

“你们在说什么见不得人的事？”洛基不悦的看着他们。

 

“You' are such a coward，dude。”浣熊嘲笑了一句索尔，然后优雅的走过来向洛基鞠了个躬，“您好，初次见面，诡计之神。”

 

“你好，小兔子。”洛基瞟了瞟窘迫的索尔，不友好的回应到。

 

“哦，你还真是没礼貌。”浣熊眯着眼瞧着洛基，“真庆幸还有这个傻子愿意忍受你。”

 

洛基要拿出小匕首，索尔拦住他，冲浣熊请求的眨眨眼。

 

“所以，你们要去哪儿，要不要载你们一程？”浣熊向索尔翻个白眼。

 

“Loki？”索尔询问洛基。

 

洛基看了看火箭浣熊的飞船，转转眼珠，“你们要去哪，我就去哪。”

 

索尔当然开心洛基能跟他和朋友们一起。

 

浣熊一路戒备的盯着洛基，不让他碰控制器。

 

他们是要去法拉赫克星与星爵他们汇合。

 

————————

 

洛基确实喜欢这条飞船，有了它，他就可以甩开索尔去更远的地方，去那些未知的星球探险。不过他还没想到怎么弄到手。

 

他佯装睡觉，只因为不想听索尔跟他们高谈阔论。他们都在互相吹嘘探险的经历。

 

洛基是真的睡着了。

 

————————

 

星爵和灵魂宝石里的卡魔拉幻象如胶似漆，就连在初见的邪神洛基面前也控制不住要秀恩爱。

 

“Really disgusting，right？”浣熊向索尔耳语道。

 

“不，我觉得很羡慕。”索尔痴汉脸看向洛基。

 

 

卡魔拉熟睡的时候。

 

星爵还是不忘跟索尔比肌肉，然后故意在洛基面前走来走去，吸引他的注意。

 

洛基忍不住在沉默中爆发，“你看起来很蠢？你知道吗？”

 

“可我觉得这段时间练得不比索尔差啊，”星爵凑近洛基给他展示自己的肱二头肌。

 

“呵…”洛基摇了摇头，“索尔的朋友果然都是肌肉做的脑子。”

 

“哦，我可以把这当成是称赞，”星爵反而笑着挤着洛基坐在他身边，好奇的打量他。

 

“你看什么！”洛基推开他。

 

“哦，索尔这次赢了，”星爵叹了口气，“你还真是不赖。”

 

“不要阴阳怪气的说些鬼话。”洛基不悦。

 

“嘿，想不想听我的新歌单？”星爵不由分说把耳机塞进洛基的耳朵。

 

他奇怪的品味洛基不敢苟同，不过听听似乎也不错。

 

————————

 

跟浣熊一起取食物回来的索尔，看到洛基星爵靠在一起分享一个耳机，不禁妒火中烧。

 

他一把扯掉耳机，两个人一脸懵逼的看着他。

 

“哦，索尔，这可真是太自私了。”星爵收拾起耳机。“你占有欲不要太强。”

 

浣熊，树人，亚当，德拉克斯起哄大笑。

 

洛基感觉受到了冒犯，“你们都在笑什么？！”难道他们知道了告白的事，把自己当成了索尔的小男朋友？

 

索尔忙转身对他们使了个眼色，他知道洛基还是很害羞。

 

“咳咳，”星爵打圆场，“因为索尔很喜欢我的zune，每次我拿出来都要抢。”

 

洛基半信半疑的望着其他散场装作若无其事的众人。

 

“索尔，我真的不能给你这个，”星爵又坐回去把耳机塞回洛基耳朵，“我想你不会介意吧？”

 

索尔看着星爵狡黠的一笑，只能无可奈何的远远盯着他们。他可不想洛基被气跑。

 

“I bet you're far away behind that，”浣熊凑近索尔，忍不住挤眉弄眼的嘲笑他，“Now stupid Star-lord finally win you！”

 

索尔气鼓鼓的瞪回去。

 

————————

 

星爵真是个精力充沛的家伙，卡魔拉在宝石里苏醒时，他就跟她甜言蜜语秀恩爱。卡魔拉一休息，他就过来缠着洛基。

 

其他人对洛基就没什么兴趣了，洛基除了沉默，就是嘲讽别人，别指望他会说出什么好话，他也对他们没兴趣。

 

洛基起初很讨厌厚脸皮的星爵，相处几天后反而觉得他好像还挺有趣的。

 

——————

 

星爵是打心眼里喜欢洛基这个刻薄的家伙，这种感觉也许是出于对索尔的嫉妒，从初见他就是暗暗跟索尔较劲，虽然洛基和索尔是一起来的，但是他们并没有什么交流，洛基多数一个人躲在飞船角落看窗外的宇宙。

 

他可不在乎那些冷言冷语，只好奇知道洛基的内心世界是怎样的。这个做了很多坏事的家伙好像有种蜜汁吸引力。

 

————————

 

索尔真是煎熬，他叮嘱大家装作不知道告白的事，让洛基能舒服的和他们呆在一起。但假装还是一对兄弟，扯住了他想和洛基近一步的后腿，他没办法再表白，也没办法去做亲密举动。

 

他对星爵真是恨得牙痒痒，这家伙，故意用朋友的身份接近洛基，厚脸皮的拉着洛基一起，居然还能逗他笑。还不忘偷偷在走廊里嘲笑索尔不敢行动。

 

我该怎么办呀……索尔头疼的思索着。


	11. 第八章 hunting（狩猎）🐍🦁下

第八章 hunting（狩猎）🐍🦁下

 

在星爵的调节下，洛基对其他成员也不再那么刻薄，关系和谐了很多，甚至每天晚饭坐在一起互相取笑的时候还有那么点开心。

 

星爵给洛基讲了很多很多故事，他夸张的风格使故事更加惊险有趣。洛基却没什么好故事能分享给星爵的，他的生活很单调，只有阿斯加德，索尔，王位…

 

原来，外面的世界真好。

 

有朋友，真好。

 

——————————

 

星爵的曙光号接到了求救信号，一行人来到了银河系一颗未知的灰色行星。

 

穿过压力值过大的保护层，降落后空气密度很接近地球。

 

地面上孤单的伫立着几个高大的建筑，和一艘毁掉的飞船。

 

发出信号的的人居然是失踪的收藏家帝凡，和他的兄弟高天尊。

 

“哦，雷人和洛基！是你们偷走了我最喜欢的飞船！”高天尊翻了个白眼。

 

“是雷神索尔，”索尔纠正他，“我当时很急，你又关住我不放，这点很抱歉。但是，后来是灭霸毁了你的萨卡星。”

 

“我失去了我最喜欢的萨卡星。”高天尊抽泣几下，却没有眼泪。他又冲洛基眨眨眼，“不过我还可以再建一个，如果你们愿意借我们用用飞船。”

 

星爵把洛基拉到身后，“那么，你知道，像你们这样的宇宙土豪，我们得好好谈谈价钱。”

 

“我的收藏品。随便拿，只要让我回到我的星球，虚无之地。”帝凡摊开手，他只能求助于银河护卫队，他的飞船载两个人来到这个星球后就炸毁了。

 

“呸！那个鬼地方！”星爵还记得在那里灭霸抓走卡魔拉。

 

星爵不在乎索尔犀利的目光，转身询问洛基。“那么，你想要什么？”

 

洛基也不知道要什么，他只知道奥丁赠予过收藏家一颗无限宝石，但那已经被毁掉了，他也没看过其他的东西，只好摇摇头。

 

星爵也跟着冲帝凡摇摇头。

 

“别急，你们可以看看我一部份的藏品。”帝凡怕他们不做交易。

 

一行人跟着帝凡和高天尊参观他们新建的展馆，堆满了各种他们从未见过的古怪玩意。喜欢收集的火箭浣熊大开眼界，这些收藏真是叹为观止，它每一样都想要！

 

“这实在不算什么！我在虚无之地还有一个生命博物馆，收集了大部分宇宙中的物种，等宇宙末日的那天，它们不至于全部灭绝。”帝凡很骄傲自己唯一的善行，除了收藏各种超级英雄外，这是他最宏大的工程。

 

“我要那个。”洛基忽然说。

 

“不行，那个是我最伟大的作品，我怎么可能给你们！其他的，随便挑。”

 

“好，如果你回不去虚无之地，那大家都别想得到它。”洛基得意的笑了笑。

 

“对，我们就要那个。”星爵声援洛基。

 

高天尊把帝凡拉到一边，商量着。他们已经受够了这个乏味的行星，很想回到各自的星球去，但是虚无之地现在其实被阴影众神之一doom控制着。凭他们俩很难夺回来，那个生命博物馆有没有被发现毁掉还不好说，他们得利用雷神和银河护卫队的力量。

 

“OK，我们同意。什么时候出发？”

 

“喂，我还没拿我想要的呢！”火箭浣熊跳过来鄙视星爵。

 

“随便拿，这个星球都给你。”帝凡笑起来，这里真的没什么有价值的东西，起码对他来说收集这些毫无难度。

 

火箭浣熊兴奋的把偷偷装进兜里的宝贝又丢回去，“我要把这命名为The captain R！”

 

洛基冲星爵点点头。

 

“成交。”星爵没有像往常一样为自己争取报酬。“虚无之地太远了，我们需要为飞船充能，大概需要两天的时间。”

 

五天后是洛基的生日，多么完美的生日礼物。

 

————————

 

其他人跟着高天尊和帝凡在继续参观。

 

索尔把星爵拉到角落里，压低声音质问他，“你到底想要怎么样？！”

 

“你觉得我想怎么样？”

 

“别装傻！Loki是我的！”

 

“Then prove it？”星爵开心气到索尔变形。

 

“你别再捣乱了，你已经有卡魔拉了！”

 

“哦，那又怎么样？”

 

“别再缠着Loki，你喜欢的是女人！”

 

“哦，你一定不知道这个世界上还有一种选择，双性恋。”星爵看着索尔目瞪口呆的样子，憋不住笑的肚子疼，“哈哈哈。还有我没缠着他，他只是喜欢跟我待在一起。”

 

“别笑了！蠢货！”索尔气的把他按到墙上，“把他还给我。”

 

“他可不是你的什么东西。我不像你，我又没有控制他，喜欢你就自己争取啊。”星爵推开索尔，追向其他人。

 

————————

 

他们出发了。

 

————————

 

洛基早就看出来索尔的躁动不安，所以他更要跟星爵多待在一起，不让索尔有机会接近他。

 

星爵这个人，是个不折不扣的逗比，不过也是个可以一起打发时间的朋友，洛基和他很谈得来。也看不出他有什么别的意图。

 

他之前觉得自己一定会讨厌和这么多人一起生活，想要找机会偷飞船跑的。相处了这么多天后，他居然有点不太愿意离开了，反正他也没有别的地方可去，在这，索尔不敢对他动手动脚，谨言慎行，这份尊重让索尔看起来顺眼多了，他们还假装是兄弟。

 

洛基很喜欢在飞船后面观看浩瀚的宇宙，从前的他，小时候没有机会出来过，长大后又沉迷于争夺王位，忘记了其实外面的世界很大很大，除了那些仇恨和痛苦还有好多事可以做。

 

比如那个生命博物馆，一定很好多闻所未闻的神奇生物，洛基很喜欢小动物。

 

————————

 

 

索尔偷偷观察着洛基，开始他怕洛基会觉得不舒服，无法融入他的朋友圈，但这段时间，假装还是兄弟，洛基反而没有那么抗拒他，也越发舒服的生活在飞船里。

 

洛基很喜欢看外面的宇宙。索尔后悔小时候没有让洛基一起跟着探险，洛基对外面的神奇世界见过的太少太少，如果以后洛基接受了自己，他一定会带着洛基环游整个宇宙。

 

用余生来弥补过往。

 

洛基终于有了除了自己和popo之外的新朋友，索尔以为自己会为他开心，可是做不到。

 

说起来还真是嫉妒星爵这种扮猪吃老虎，以朋友身份一直占据洛基时间的方式。

 

可有他陪着，洛基笑容多了很多，索尔很想知道星爵到底说了些什么好笑的事，他们认识的时候索尔可完全get不到星爵的笑点。

 

 

————————

 

曙光号经过一颗黑色的星球时，浣熊发现了伽马射线的侵扰。不得不被迫降落下来。

 

索尔很快认出地面上凌乱的巨大脚印的主人是他的老朋友浩克。

 

他们用雷达搜索到躲在岩洞里因为饥饿脱水的浩克。

 

洛基看到浩克后逃回了飞船。

 

他们把浩克拖进飞船，星爵打开曙光号的灵魂模式，屏蔽了伽马射线，重新起飞了。

 

收藏家把他的手环给浩克戴了一下，浩克变回了班纳。

 

班纳惊恐的看着眼前所有的人，问出了经典问题，“我是谁？我在哪？我在做什么？”

 

大家了解到上次和耶梦加得一战以后，班纳一直在神盾局负责修复通讯信号的工作。

 

半个月前忽然捕捉到一束强大的信号波动，他试图把它记录下来，实验室就爆炸了，后面的事他就不记得了，浩克的记忆他完全没有。醒来就看到索尔一行人。

 

也许复仇者们也在寻找班纳。他们很快达成了共识，先送收藏家和高天尊去虚无之地，然后再把班纳送回地球。

 

————————

 

“你真的和洛基在一起了？”班纳还记得索尔上次通知他们帮忙寻找洛基时讲述的告白。

 

索尔把他拉过来一边。“嘘，其实还没有完全在一起…”

 

“What？什么叫没有完全？”班纳不理解。

 

“额，其实他没有回应我的表白…”

 

“那不就是拒绝你了？”

 

“我觉得还没有拒绝我，现在他不是还跟我在这飞船上吗？”

 

班纳一脸黑人问号，“好吧，承认失恋也没什么。上次你说你表白了，我们还以为你被他控制中了蛊！你知道他一直想杀了我们所有人，他真是危险又无情，你到底喜欢他什么啊？你不怕他又想杀了你？”

 

“不，班纳，我喜欢他的所有！几百年来没有任何人给我这种感觉，我可以为他做任何事甚至为他死，只要他开心。至于那些错，Loki都是迫不得已，他只是无法摆脱他的宿命。”

 

“你太久没见他，他变了好多，他救过我好几次，没有Loki，就没有现在的我，我们也不可能战胜灭霸，战胜耶梦加得，他跟我们一样，都是英雄！没有什么人是完美的，你们只是需要时间去了解他。”索尔真诚的解释着。

 

“但是，那始终有风险。”

 

“什么风险都值得，只要能跟他在一起。我不想让他再一个人，那让我心痛。”

 

“可是看上去，我是说，他好像更喜欢星爵？”班纳小心翼翼的说，他观察的情况是这样的。

 

“他和星爵一起确实很开心，如果他喜欢，我应该尊重他的选择。也许，有一天他厌倦了，还能回头看到我。”索尔轻轻叹了口气。

 

班纳安慰的拍拍索尔的肩膀。

 

爱一个人就是应该让他更快乐，就像他一直对娜塔莎做的那样，退后，让他幸福。

 

————————

 

 

本来担心班纳会变成绿巨人对他不利的洛基，偷听到了所有的对话，他紧紧靠在走廊墙壁上，屏住呼吸。

 

洛基一直以为索尔只是习惯了把自己困在他身后，所谓的告白只是要占有自己的身体来彻底征服自己，摧毁自己最后的骄傲。

 

可是他居然喜欢自己的所有？包括，这个人人憎恶的灵魂？

 

洛基手指用力扣着墙壁，他恨索尔这个笨蛋，非要让他也变得脆弱起来。

 

索尔的每一句话都重重的锤在洛基的心里。

 

有什么东西碎裂了。

 

——————————

 

他们来到虚无之地上空，才发现这里已经被Doom控制了。

 

收藏家和高天尊不得不承认他们确实是想骗大家来这里帮他夺回星球。

 

索尔不想让洛基的生日再次卷入战争中，班纳也不想打架，他俩都支持回航。

 

星爵和浣熊却很想得到那个生命博物馆。

 

双方僵持不下。

 

洛基突然冲向控制台，发射了一枚炮弹。

 

“I guess it's already on now！”星爵冲索尔笑起来，洛基还是站到了他这边。

 

浣熊跟洛基击了下掌，兴奋的跳上了控制台。

 

索尔无奈的看着他们。

 

————————

 

炮弹触动了防御系统，大批的四脚士兵冲出来。 

 

浣熊和星爵控制着飞行高度和炮弹，打的不亦乐乎，自上次他们惨败在这里之后，终于可以一雪前耻。

 

他们攻入了核心区域。

 

飞船突然被黑暗飓风卷起摔落在地上。

 

“你们这些蝼蚁，敢来进攻我的领地？”

 

飓风尽头出现了一个黑色雾气笼罩的巨大身影，双眼放射出血红色的光芒。

 

“哦，我们只是拿回属于我们的东西。”星爵和索尔跳出飞船，直面敌人。

 

火箭浣熊去取自己的小飞船参加战斗。

 

洛基和班纳被留在曙光号里。高天尊和帝凡躲在救生舱中准备随时逃走。

 

星爵和索尔都在全力攻击这个怪物，气喘吁吁，成效却不大。

 

双方僵持不下，怪物似乎感觉不到疲倦。

 

枪炮子弹雷电攻击像是无法对它造成损害。

 

班纳焦急的走来走去。他想去帮助他们，又怕被浩克占据身体。

 

洛基用法杖抵住帝凡的喉咙，“现在所有人都是在为你战斗。我想你一定有办法控制那野兽。”

 

“我真的没办法。”帝凡视线乱飘。

 

“哦？那不如让他们俩现在回来，然后把你们扔在这儿自己慢慢玩。”洛基作势去开门。

 

“他确实可以控制他们俩…”高天尊向帝凡耳语。

 

帝凡不情愿的把手环扔给班纳，“每次带上摘下都可以变身，它可以让你留住记忆控制变形体，”这可是他这几年最喜欢的收藏品。

 

班纳看向洛基。

 

“上次他就是用这个帮你变回来的。”洛基补了一句，“我以索尔的名誉发誓。”

 

班纳犹豫了下，推开门，带上手环真的变成了浩克。

 

“不！班纳！”索尔看到浩克过来，担心它又要乱打一通。

 

“是我，索尔！”班纳的声音传出来，他晃晃能自由变大小的手环，“收藏家给我的这个，我可以控制浩克！”

 

索尔欣慰的跟浩克碰了下手，三个人加上天空中扫射小兵的火箭浣熊开始围攻Doom。

 

洛基目睹着整场战斗，索尔和星爵都受伤了，汗流浃背，他们却始终无法杀死那个怪物，或许，他免疫物理伤害？

 

洛基拿起法杖也冲出了飞船。

 

“Loki？No，go back there！”索尔一边攻击一边跑向洛基大喊到。

 

“No，I'm not that weak！I won't hiding behind anymore，I'd rather fighting with you ，brother！”洛基罕见的的对索尔笑了笑。

 

索尔震惊的看着洛基，他心跳的好快，好久没听到brother这个称呼，也好久没有和洛基并肩战斗，前两次洛基没让他失望过，他只是不想洛基在战斗中受伤。

 

索尔对洛基欣慰的点点头。

 

“Let's nail it，Loki！”星爵在另一边喊起来，他可不像索尔，虽然没见过洛基战斗，但是他相信他可以。

 

————————

 

洛基其实没有多少法术实战经验，因为他身边多数都是近战的勇士，他也总想用匕首跟他们一较高下。法术都被他用来使用诡计了。

 

他回忆起弗瑞嘉教他的战斗法术，那时候弗瑞嘉期待他将来是个对抗邪恶的法师英雄，可是他让她很失望。

 

洛基攻向Doom，果然它无法承受法术伤害，脚部被打出了一条伤口，它转而进攻洛基。

 

索尔星爵浩克跑过来攻击，挡住它，不让它接近洛基，给洛基空间和距离施法。

 

洛基虽然能伤害它，却无法杀死它。

 

漫长的的角斗让几个人渐渐开始体力不支，洛基焦急的握着权杖，他实在想不起其他的战斗法术了。

 

Doom突然抓住了火箭浣熊的飞船，抛向远方，星爵愤怒的骂起脏话，冲向它，也被它扫到一边，只剩索尔和浩克帮洛基阻挡着他。

 

“Do something！Loki！”班纳喊起来。他的脚也被doom抓住了。

 

洛基勇敢的跳到索尔前面，索尔想拽住他，却来不及，洛基腾空跃起来用法杖施法近距离攻向怪物的眉心。

 

“Loki！！！！”索尔也扑过去。

 

巨大的闪光过后，空气中腥臭的绿色血液迸发，这次攻击是致命的！准确又威力巨大，怪物捂着头后退着，奄奄一息。

 

“I will come back for you！We will come back for you！Loki！”Doom哀嚎着卷着风暴逃走了。

 

洛基从空中落下来，喘着粗气看着奔过来的索尔，星爵和浩克，开心的笑起来，“Am I still a puny god ？Hulk？”

 

“No，you're not，definitely not！”浩克把洛基举起来欢呼。

 

索尔和星爵相视一笑，都为洛基感到高兴。

 

————————

 

生命博物馆真是个超越认知的宏大建筑，甚至可以称作是一个小星球，从陆地到海洋，九界到未知宇宙的每一种生物都被收藏在这里，洛基和浣熊一直张着嘴，不停发出惊呼，这些神奇生物完全迷住了他们俩。

 

“哦，这真是伟大的杰作。而宇宙灭绝时，他们将会称我做救世主。”帝凡得意的说。

 

星爵用元素枪顶住他的下巴，拿着契约在他眼前晃了晃，“不是你，这已经是洛基的了。”

 

帝凡尴尬的搓搓手。

 

——————————

 

“生日快乐，你喜欢吗？”星爵看到洛基停在一群水母展馆前面一动不动。

 

洛基点点头，他想起了popo，眼眶有点湿。

 

“哦，其实你也不必这么感动。”星爵笑起来，他以为洛基因为他的礼物感动。“跟着我一起，还会有很多好东西，还能去很多好地方，参加很多战斗，我们一起去捍卫宇宙！”

 

洛基看向星爵，读懂了星爵热烈眼神的含义。同时也瞟到远远望着他们的索尔，他站在阴影中，看不出脸上的表情。

 

洛基笑了笑，“我很想去，Star-Lord，跟你们在一起很开心，但是我想，你应该也问问Thor的意思。”

 

星爵不太懂，“你，是在拒绝我吗？”

 

洛基轻轻点点头，“但是我们还是好朋友，对吧？”

 

星爵失落的点点头，“If you insist it，It's my honor。But still feel a little bit hurt right here。”他指了指胸口。

 

“认识你真的很开心。Star-Lord。真心的。而这里，我猜你的女朋友卡魔拉还有火箭小兔子也会喜欢，我想和你们一起拥有这里。”洛基拿过契约纸，添上银河护卫队的名字，递给星爵。

 

“So，now give us a hug？”星爵期待的望着洛基。

 

一个轻轻的拥抱。

 

“You'll be ok，Star-Lord。”

 

————————

 

角落里的索尔听不到他们说什么，但是看到那个拥抱，他明白了。

 

索尔认命的的转过头。

 

“Hey，Big brother，it's your turn now，I'm done 。”星爵追上索尔，苦笑着比了个抹颈的手势。

 

索尔疑惑的看着他？

 

“Just go！Stupid！He's all yours now，”星爵推了他一把，“Or I will take my round 2？”

 

索尔推开他。咧开嘴笑着跑向洛基。

 

————————

 

索尔站在洛基身边，不知道该说什么，这段时间他们没怎么好好说过话。

 

“Happy birthday，Loki。”

 

洛基点点头继续看着水母，“They're so beautiful，right？”

 

“Loki…”索尔知道洛基思念popo，想安慰洛基，又不敢把手搭过去。

 

“那么，我们下一步去哪里？”洛基打破了尴尬。

 

“你要去哪儿都可以，不过，你确定？和我一起去？”索尔按捺不住喜悦。

 

“别让我说第二次，你来决定。”

 

“我们先送浩克回地球？刚才Steve 说开了飞船来与我们汇合。”

 

“我有一个条件。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我们只是兄弟的关系，” 洛基盯着索尔， “Then maybe I could be Odinson，again。”

 

索尔虽然期待洛基成为自己的爱人，但现在总算洛基肯回到自己身边，重新是兄弟，也好过他一直逃离自己。

 

“都听你的。”

 

洛基总算笑了。

 

————————————

 

你知道吗

 

每当你对我笑的时候

 

春风十里，不如你

 

——————————

 

洛基下了很大的决心去面对复仇者联盟，他根本不会正面积极的去跟别人相处，也不知道如何维持一段长久的友好关系。如果不是先遇到星爵，还有银河护卫队，洛基也没有勇气去结识索尔其他的朋友。

 

作为反派的时候，复仇者联盟在他眼里只是蝼蚁，可现在再见面，他也很苦恼他们是什么反应，自己又该怎么做才能既优雅体面又不显得太刻薄？

 

也许自己努力一点去融入他们，就能修复他和索尔的关系了。

 

——————————

 

银河护卫队和复仇者联盟汇合了，告别了星爵一行人之后，大家才正式的寒暄。

 

洛基有点紧张的站在索尔身后，努力不让自己显得太高傲。

 

索尔抢先说话堵住大家的疑问，“Loki，my brother，要和我们一起待一段时间，你们认识的。”

 

“Brother？”Tony一脸黑人问号，几个月前就告白了，现在怎么有情人终成兄弟了？

 

“咳咳，”班纳在后面冲大家眨着眼睛咳嗽了下，“其实Loki帮助了我们很多，耶梦加得那次也全靠他索尔才能复明，几天前还跟我们一起打败了doom夺回了虚无之地，而且Loki还帮我拿到手环自由控制变形体浩克。”

 

大家面面相觑，这，说的是洛基？

 

索尔感激的看着班纳，老铁，面子给足了。

 

“那么，欢迎你来到地球。洛基！”Steve笑着向洛基伸出手。

 

洛基也礼貌的伸出手握了握，“请多多关照。”洛基很少这么做，每次他这么有礼貌，都会让他想起一直不放弃他的弗瑞嘉，她曾多么希望洛基成为一个优秀的阿斯加德神。

 

“那么？这次我们终于可以平静的喝一杯了吧？洛基。”Tony抓起吧台的酒杯。上次他俩这么对话后洛基就把他摔下了斯塔克大厦。

 

洛基接过了酒杯，和大家一起坐下来喝酒。如果是以前，他不会喝任何陌生人给的东西，但是索尔在这，他放下了戒心。

 

洛基这次看起来很乖，彬彬有礼，成员们渐渐也放下了心中的芥蒂，两天的航行后，气氛渐渐融洽起来。

 

————————

 

“索尔，这他妈怎么回事？你们怎么又搞成兄弟了？”托尼把索尔拉到飞船走廊里。

 

“他只想做我的兄弟。”索尔无奈的说。

 

“那你怎么想的？”

 

“我当然还是喜欢他。”

 

“他有喜欢的人？”

 

“应该没有，他认识的人都是反派，多数都死了，现在的朋友就是银河护卫队和你们。”

 

“我跟你说，你们都认识几百年了，反目成仇那么多次，也不需要你的任何东西了，他要是喜欢别人早就跑了，何必一直跟着你呢！你真是太怂了。”

 

“我只是不想让他不开心。”

 

“Come on，你们这些阿斯加德神可真纯情。”

 

——————————

 

夜里。

 

洛基锁上门听外面的动静，确定大家都睡得打呼，才放心的睡觉。

 

他已经习惯了，被流放后，想安全的活下来，只能靠自己。

 

没想到复联这群人对他还挺友好的，既没有敌意也没有异样的眼光看待他和索尔，他们还非常喜欢花样称赞别人，索尔和班纳讲了好多次洛基做的好事，他们总能找到新词汇去鼓励他。

 

索尔看起来很开心，对洛基很尊重，也没有再表现出痴汉的样子。

 

洛基如释重负，或许他可以放心的去地球好好玩一阵子了。

 

————————

 

看到洛基渐渐被大家接受，也没有任何捣乱的迹象出现，索尔打心眼里高兴，他们的朋友圈重叠以后，两个人就不会背道而驰了，洛基现在越变越好，如果能彻底战胜他的宿命，要比他爱上自己更值得庆慰。

 

毕竟说到底，索尔只是想给洛基一个家，至少，给他一个家的感觉，可靠，温暖可以放下所有戒备，甜蜜的家。

 

洛基从来没来过地球，自己可以带他好好在这里玩一圈了。

 

希望你能被我小心安放，免你颠沛流离。

 

希望你永世都笑靥如花，绚烂宛若少年。

 

————————————

 

 

————————————

 


	12. 第九章 Bonding （黏合）🕸 上

第九章 Bonding （黏合）🕸 上

 

飞船顺利返航回到地球。

 

洛基和索尔住进了斯塔克大厦，作为神盾局数一数二的土豪，托尼俨然已经成了外宾接待部长。

 

虽然托尼很想把索尔和洛基安排住进同一个房间，但是洛基没用他安排就选好了自己的房间，各自在走廊的另一边。

 

索尔耸耸肩。洛基没有选择另一层，他已经很感恩了。

 

————————

 

托尼先给两个人炫耀自己的各种作品，洛基兴趣寥寥，索尔却对这些战甲和装置非常感兴趣，每个都想试试。

 

“不不不不不！索尔，别戴那个！”托尼本来在和洛基介绍一把可以变形的钻石刀，忽然瞄到索尔打开了他的新作品清除帽的柜子，还戴在了头上。

 

“Why not？Loki，看这个。”索尔边说着摸了一圈那帽子，长的很像洛基的头盔。

 

“No！”托尼没来得及阻止他，索尔就被电的倒下了。

 

托尼和洛基冲过来，索尔倒在地上不停抽搐着，吐出了白沫。

 

“Stop it！”洛基冲托尼喊起来。

 

“No，I can't，得等它工作结束。”托尼无奈的说，“它不是致命的，没有危险。”

 

“呃…”索尔终于停止了颤动，抹了抹口水，“这是什么？Tony？Loki？我怎么会在这儿？”

 

洛基马上用质问的眼神看着托尼。

 

托尼惭愧的向洛基耳语到，“这东西是我给医院研制治疗失恋的，会清除爱情的记忆，…还没有开发好，不知道会不会有副作用…”

 

洛基先是很惊讶然后反而大笑起来，拍拍托尼的肩膀，“你真是个天才，斯塔克，我越来越欣赏你了！”

 

索尔摘掉头盔，“你们两个什么时候关系这么好了？”显然他已经忘记了之前的事。

 

洛基编了很长的故事给他，让索尔相信自己是在无限战争后被复联复活的，之后一直在跟他们一起对抗邪恶。他和索尔之间那些羁绊的事件一个都没有讲。

 

托尼也替洛基作证，索尔真的相信了。

 

“那么说，你现在变好了？Loki？你可不要再试图耍什么诡计。”索尔很凶的威胁洛基。

 

“Of course，brother。Welcome back！”洛基很开心索尔回到之前那个正常人。

 

“咳咳，”托尼拉开索尔拎着洛基衣领的手，“我看寒暄就到这里吧，既然你们要在这住一段日子，我去给你们找一个闲人来当向导。”

 

索尔松开洛基，还不忘给他个警告的眼神。

 

————————

 

托尼找来的向导是聒噪的小蜘蛛，Peter是索尔的大迷弟，他终于有机会再次见到他，马上请了一个月的病假。

 

“哦！索尔索尔索尔！”Peter激动的扑上来四处捶打索尔结实的肌肉，“Oh，my god！你们这些神是怎么练的肌肉！啊，看看这块头，你的胳膊居然比我腿还粗，你穿我的战衣得是什么样哈哈哈。哦，你的雷电呢？能不能召唤一点给我看看？你把雷电聚集起来不会被电到吗？你身体是什么构造？能不能让我看看你里面？嘿，别瞪着我，索尔，你不知道我也是超级英雄吗？其实我是蜘蛛侠，看！是不是超级酷！”Peter发射出一抹蛛丝黏住天花板荡在索尔面前。

 

“Oh，come on，你就不能少说几句？”托尼头疼的把他拽下来。

 

“Hello，Spider-man，”索尔简洁的结束了这段对话。

 

Peter才注意到旁边的洛基，“哦，这个人战衣跟你好像，你是谁？”

 

“Loki，my brother。”

 

“哦，你好洛基！”Peter伸出拳头，洛基勉强跟他碰了碰。

 

“哦，索尔，你能不能给我签名，”Peter掏出厚厚一摞照片，“You know，the high school stuff。”

 

索尔接过来，“OK，I'll finish it。”

 

“小虫，别忘了你是来当向导的，靠谱一点，你已经成人了，废话不要太多，”托尼把还在扯着研究索尔战衣的Peter拉过来，“我要去照顾我自己的孩子了，这张卡给你，随便刷，让他们玩的开心点。”

 

“Deal！”

 

————————

 

Peter第一件事就是给两个人换了T恤牛仔裤，休闲的正常衣服。

 

他虽然很想带着两个穿的很drama的人去学校炫耀，但是托尼已经警告他一定要低调，如果出了什么新闻，他就别想再得到自己研发的任何新游戏机。

 

————————

 

洛基越看越觉得Peter买的衣服不对劲。配色和款式上索尔和Peter都很相似，粉色配蓝色，青春洋溢。给自己的则是屎黄色配黑色。

 

洛基只好自己又挑了一些白色T恤。

 

他们第一个景点是夜场游乐园，洛基全程都在翻白眼，拜托，这些凡人追求的速度和高度他随随便便都可以做到。

 

那只小虫子几乎完全忽略了洛基，全程在跟索尔碎碎念，语速又快又经常跳tone，听得洛基头直晕。索尔居然还能很有耐心的跟他聊回去。

 

“洛基，你要不要带这个！”Peter跳过来给洛基一个红色米奇耳朵的发卡。

 

“恶，这太娘了吧？”洛基嫌弃的白了一眼。

 

“拜托，这可是游乐园，每个人都带发卡的。”Peter拿起另一个黑色恶魔角发卡跳起来给索尔带上去。

 

索尔居然，戴了！

 

洛基看着两个带着相同发卡穿着类似情侣装的人在他前面，不停自拍，交谈，引发了极度的生理不适。

 

以致最后的游乐项目摩天轮，Peter费了很大力气才把洛基拖进去。

 

“你随便跳跳也能飞这么高，坐这种东西干什么！”

 

“这个就是地球人约会最喜欢的事，你不体验这个怎么能说来过地球呢！”Peter不满意洛基的态度，索性和索尔坐到一起。

 

摩天轮伴着浪漫的音乐开起来了，缓缓的转动着，洛基别着头看着窗外的星光点点。

 

他可不想看到Peter和索尔靠着坐在一起念iPad上的词条。

 

“我真的没错，你看！摩天轮是游乐园最卖座的项目，传说摩天轮能接近星空和神，每转一圈地球上就有一对恋人在亲吻，如果在最高点接吻，就能永远的在一起…”Peter愤愤不平，托尼给他导游任务之后，他可是拜托小胖子帮他花好几天起草了很多行程。

 

洛基嘲讽的笑了笑，“只能骗骗你们这样中二的地球高中生。”

 

“Loki，”索尔瞪了洛基一眼，“我相信你”他拍拍Peter的头。

 

“哦，索尔，”Peter开心了一点，“也许我们可以试试，就知道是不是真的？”

 

索尔洛基黑人问号？

 

“你们俩试试，”Peter灵机一动，过去拉洛基。

 

“No！”两个人都强硬的拒绝了他。

 

“You totally out of your mind。”洛基把Peter推回去。

 

“别开玩笑，我们是兄弟，你能不能正常点？”索尔更生气。

 

“我又没说什么，干什么生气，”Peter超级委屈，又忽然想到了，“要不咱俩试试，索尔？”

 

“what？”索尔下巴快掉下来。

 

洛基冷漠的看着小虫子，摩天轮又转了一圈，就快升到最高点了。

 

“No，It's nothing funny at all。”索尔满脸的拒绝着Peter凑过来的脸， “That would be disgusting，are you serious ？I mean， kiss with a guy？”

 

洛基更不想看到这恶心的场面，他悄悄勾动手指，吊舱晃了晃，小虫子亲偏了，磕到舱壁上，索尔扶住他。

 

“就差一点，现在又降落了，”Peter遗憾的揉着额头，“总有一天我要证明这个传闻。”

 

 

“Enough for this stupid thing，I'm starving”洛基伸长腿，他饿了。

 

————————

 

洛基没想到这个烦人的小虫子居然晚上也跟他们住在斯塔克大厦，要不是索尔不同意，小虫子可能会搬进索尔的房间。

 

不过这也不妨碍他赖在索尔的房间里，问东问西，耍宝吵闹。

 

洛基关上门都挡不住他们相谈甚欢的大笑声。

 

洛基用枕头捂住头，哼着星爵的歌单，慢慢睡着了。

 

——————————

 

忍受了纽约市的各种高中生游玩项目后，

 

他们去了现在还是夏季的热带夏威夷海冲浪。

 

洛基觉得在大庭广众下把自己脱的就剩一块布，实在是有失体面。他依然坚持穿着T恤长裤优雅的躺在遮阳伞底下看海。

 

索尔就不管那么多，只穿了一条短的沙滩裤，抱着冲浪板就冲向了海浪。

 

热情的阳光照耀着他爽朗的笑脸，整个身体都是健壮结实的肌肉，海水打在他厚实的胸膛上，再顺着他线条分明的腹肌和人鱼线流淌下来，打湿了下体的短裤，浮现出异于常人的硕大轮廓。

 

索尔就像一颗行走的春药，吸引了所有游客的目光，海滩上尖叫声此起起伏。

 

索尔就是喜欢炫耀他的身材。洛基不屑的吸着椰汁，自从索尔进入青春期之后他不知道看过多少次他光着上身做各种事秀肌肉，反正总能找到脱衣服的借口。

 

“Wow！He is huge！He is so gorgeous！Look at him！”小虫子过来摘掉洛基的太阳镜，指向与浪头搏击的索尔，他是那么强壮健美，散发着雄狮般的头领气息。

 

“没什么看头。”洛基不理会他。

 

“走，为什么在海滩把自己包的像个热狗啊，”Peter去拽洛基的T恤领口，“一起去冲浪，这才是来夏威夷应该干的！”

 

“因为我是个优雅的阿斯加德神，”洛基甩开Peter，“你们喜欢的话尽管脱成那个样子去给别人表演。”

 

Peter放弃了，洛基真是不可理喻。

 

他也脱掉了T恤，抱着自己的冲浪板奔向了索尔。

 

Peter并不会冲浪，也不可能用蛛丝黏住沙滩和海浪，一直摔倒，海水灌的他直咳嗽。

 

索尔停下来，细心的教他。

 

他还是不会，索尔只能和他用同一个滑板，抱着他一起，冲浪。

 

人群尖叫起来，起哄的高喊。

 

“Look at them ，so sweet…”几个躺在不远处遮阳伞下的路人，笑着议论着。

 

洛基放下椰汁，盯着看了很久，索尔抱着那个单薄没什么身材可言的小虫子，做出各种姿势，他既可以有力的的托举，还能抱着他再跳回滑板上，小虫子在他肩头兴奋的大声欢呼。

 

但是怎么看，这亲密的身体接触，都像是情侣项目。

 

真是不像话！丢阿斯加德的脸！

 

洛基腾的一下站起来，快速的脱掉了自己的衣服，抱着滑板跑向了他们。

 

“Get your own surfboard！You tiny spider！”洛基喊起来，把Peter的冲浪板狠狠踢给他。

 

索尔扶着Peter站在冲浪板上随着浪头向洛基滑过来。

 

索尔还是第一次看到洛基脱的这么多。他常年隐藏在战衣下的身体，如想象中同样白嫩瘦削，却也精壮匀称的排列着肌肉，不同于粗壮的索尔，洛基纤细的腰下是浑圆结实的极品翘臀，散发着可口诱人的气息，优美的腰身曲线却消失在过长的沙滩裤中，着实让人浮想联翩。

 

“Wow，I think he is……he is…”Peter找不到形容词，“He is pretty hot ，right？”

 

索尔赞同他的形容。

 

“So，why so angry？Loki？”

 

“你们不该这么做，这太丢人了，人们都在嘲笑你们！”洛基把Peter拽下来，“你自己滚去慢慢去学，！”

 

“Take it easy，brother，it's no big deal。”索尔把Peter又拉回来。

 

洛基瞪着索尔，“No，It's too gay！they keep talking about it！Thor！”

 

“At least he has his fun，I don't care what they gonna say。”索尔也很强硬。

 

“I love it，actually，”Peter打圆场，“You should try it，it's so cool！”

 

“No！”洛基想甩开Peter拉他的手，却被这个疯孩子用蛛丝黏了过来挣不脱。

 

“哦，”Peter发现站不下三个人，他使劲挤了挤，放弃了，“我让给你吧，洛基，让你感受一次，我已经玩过了。索尔，Take him a amazing ride！”

 

洛基被推到索尔身上，Peter才把蛛丝放开，洛基想跳下去，一个高大的浪头打过来了，索尔把他抱起来跳上浪头顶端，洛基还没来得及看清楚，他们又稳稳的落到冲浪板上。

 

“放开我！这太丢脸了索尔！”

 

洛基羞愤的喊起来，他听到人群的尖叫声，刚才自己还是那个高高在上的谴责者，怎么忽然就变成了被围观的小丑？

 

“Believe me，我也不想抱着你，brother，”索尔没说完，又抱着洛基跳上另一个浪头。

 

说来奇怪，洛基上来后，这大海就像跟他们对着干，浪头一个接一个，一个比一个大，已经到了危险的境地。

 

“我现在怎么把你扔下？你会被浪头打折颈骨的！”

 

又是躲过一个大浪，他们已经远离了海滩。

 

“我真是不想见人了…”洛基发觉自己有点晕海浪，不舒服又没力气，只能任凭索尔紧紧抱着。

 

浪头太密太大，索尔只顾着躲浪头，没有时间做任何花样的姿势。

 

汗水和海水粘腻在他们的胸膛间，索尔的呼吸节奏鼓动着他大块的肌肉，连带着紧贴着他的洛基也要跟着他喘息起来了，洛基不自在的努力调整着方向，不让索尔发现他的胸膛已经被刺激的凸起了两颗红樱桃。那太丢脸了。

但是空间有限，加上索尔躲海浪不时的跳动和降落让洛基越来越头晕无力。

 

索尔才注意到洛基的异常，“你怎么了洛基？”

 

“我想我大概是晕海浪…”洛基没力了。

 

“等浪头小一点我就找到方向回沙滩去。”索尔安慰他，没注意到一个巨浪拍过来，把他们打翻在冲浪板上。

 

洛基无奈的看着索尔压在自己身上，又反胃的没力气挣扎。

 

索尔试图站起来却没办法，浪头太密集了。

 

“我想我们只能这样，回去了。”索尔无奈的撑着胳膊，不压到洛基身上。

 

“你就不能趴在旁边…吗？”洛基瞪着索尔。

 

“我太大只了…”索尔看出洛基的厌恶，教训他说，“我们现在只是为了安全回去，老实说，我也不想盯着你这张刻薄的脸。”

 

洛基负气的转过头。

 

索尔失忆以后，对自己的态度未免太差了一点。跟以前那个处处讨好自己的索尔完全不同了呢。

 

————————

 

他们终于回到了岸上，Peter内疚的迎接他们，“这真是太奇怪了，突然狂风巨浪，还好你们回来了，否则斯塔克肯定会把我大卸八块…”

 

洛基虚弱的踉跄着，坚持找到衣服穿上，才一口吐了出来。

 

“哇，索尔，你是干了什么！你弟弟刚跟你待这么一会就吐了！”

 

“他晕海浪，去给他找点柠檬水来。”索尔擦拭着身上的海水。

 

洛基抱着水桶呕吐，用冰块努力让自己舒服一点。

 

索尔没管洛基只顾着整理冲浪板。

 

他怎么一点都不关心自己了？和曾经的那么多年一样，又是对我视而不见。

 

洛基已经不知道这样的关系是不是他一直想要的了。

 

——————————

 

他们这个月又去了地球上很多美丽的地方。

 

洛基却玩的一点也不尽兴，另外两个人像连体婴一样粘在一起，同声同气，臭味相投。

 

一起在瑞典看到极光的时候，洛基很激动，想跟索尔一起分享这一刹那的感受，却转头看到他举起小虫子在欢呼。

 

洛基心里有点难受，随着他们走过的的地方越多越远，他这种感觉越来越强烈。

 

在伊斯特本依著比奇角的峭壁的时候，看着小虫子兴奋跟索尔一起自拍，已经快挂到索尔手臂上的样子，洛基甚至掏出了小匕首，只是，没人注意到他，他的落寞都留在呼啸的峡谷里。

 

他们怎么亲密的像是一对兄弟，不对，更像是一对恋人？

 

而洛基成了多余的那一个。

 

与你走过风景很美，我却没能留下姓名。

 

You bastard ，Thor。

 

——————————

 

托尼有很多酒，现在每一种，洛基都能叫出名字，他翻出来很多威士忌，独自打发时间。

 

“哦，洛基，喝酒也不带上我。”托尼坐到洛基身边。

 

洛基醉醺醺的晃着酒瓶给托尼倒了一杯。

 

“有心事？跟我说说？”

 

“我能有什么事。”洛基又喝了一杯。

 

“索尔呢？”托尼明知故问。

 

“Hanging out with his tiny toy。”洛基讥讽的笑着。

 

“这不是挺好的吗？Peter非常迷索尔，看来他们俩很合适，你不祝福他们？”

 

“OK，当他们结婚时我可以祝福这两个变态，”洛基又倒了一杯。

 

“别喝了，”托尼阻止洛基，“怎么会是变态？这是很正常的事，Steve和Bucky也快结婚了，同性相爱，也是很正常的好吗？”

 

洛基盯着他，“你们不会嘲笑他？”

 

“为什么？我们为什么要嘲笑爱情？他们互相深爱着，只是对方刚好是同一性别而已。”

 

“可是，我是说……”洛基很疑惑，“被……的那一方…你们不会嘲笑他很弱？”

 

“Come on，你们还真是传统，sex是表达爱情的最好方式，双方都因为爱才给予了对方不同的自己，最好的自己，这有什么好分强弱的。你太在意虚无的名声和别人的认可了，其实人们根本不关心那个。”

 

托尼把洛基扶起来，“今晚你喝了太多了，我的酒柜不再对你开放。”

 

他扶着洛基回去时遇到了索尔，“嘿，索尔，你弟弟喝多了，把他扶回去。”

 

索尔接过洛基，洛基软软的瘫在他手臂里。

 

“这可不像你，Loki，”索尔不得不把他横着抱起来，洛基醉的一摊烂泥走不了路了，“你可是告我状给奥丁，让阿斯加德实施禁酒令的那个。害我一直不能畅饮。”

 

“哦，brother。你的新宠物spider呢？”洛基吐出一口气。

 

“Loki，你真是无时无刻不这么刻薄。”索尔没理洛基的嘲讽。

 

“你记得的都是我的不好是不是？”洛基突然问到。

 

“你知道，确实也没有太多好的记忆。”索尔不得不承认，“不过我想我们可以慢慢修复它。”

 

索尔推开门把洛基放平在在床上。

 

刚想离开，洛基忽然抓住了他的衣角。

 

“Don't abandon me again，Thor。”

 

索尔愣住了，转过身，洛基闭上眼睛，像是已经睡着了。

 

索尔抚平洛基皱起的眉头，

 

“I won't Loki。I won't。”

 

 

 

 


	13. 第九章 Bonding（黏合）🕸 下

第九章 Bonding（黏合）🕸 下

 

索尔的生日就快到了，复仇者们背着他在商量如何搞个大party。

 

“洛基，索尔最喜欢的是什么？”Steve问。

 

“当英雄？战斗？被崇拜？美酒？”洛基也不知道索尔最喜欢什么，他曾经说过最喜欢自己，但那已经永远的过去了。

 

“这些可不是那么好筹划的。”班纳皱起眉头。

 

“放轻松，他都过了几百个生日了。”洛基无所谓的说。

 

“但是我们能为他庆祝的没有多少。”班纳伤感的说，“所以大家回去再好好想一想。” 

 

——————————

 

 

上次洛基醉酒以后，索尔跟小虫子就没有再那么形影不离，索尔也会偶尔来跟洛基聊几句。

 

托尼这几天不让Peter过来，怕他的大嘴巴说出party的事就没有惊喜了。

 

————————

 

最后大家决定让奇异博士给索尔一段时空旅行，让他回到以前的时光里，见见那些已经不能来参加他生日宴会的老朋友。

 

洛基也没有异见，这听上去挺有意义，反正他也没什么可以送的，也许可以给索尔变个小蛇什么的让他笑一笑就可以了。

 

索尔的生日对洛基来说可不是一个什么值得庆祝的日子。

 

其实上次和托尼谈过后，伤害他的那个吻现在想起来也没有那么让人痛苦了。

 

也许只是因为自己没跟任何人亲密接触过，太放不开太小气了，说起来也可笑，作为邪恶的神，从某一方面来说他却从身体到心灵都是，那么的纯洁。

 

也许自己确实一直活在期待别人认可的渴望中，殚精竭力的去争取每一个肯定。奥丁，索尔，人民，甚至是所有见过他的人，可是最后呢？当他放弃追逐这些的时候反而得到了这些正义英雄的尊重。

 

也许自己已经不需要去向别人证明什么。

 

Just let it go，Loki。

 

————————

 

 

托尼通知索尔帮忙搬东西。索尔一进门大家就拉响了手炮，喷了索尔一脸的彩条，灯亮起来，音乐响起。

 

 

“Happy birthday，Thor！”

 

索尔傻笑着被人群推到蛋糕面前吹蜡烛。

 

“等等，先许个愿望！”Peter争取到了这句台词。

 

索尔闭上眼睛，慎重的许了个愿望。

 

灯灭了，奇异博士开始施法。

 

 

——————————

 

 

等等！ 

 

怎么回事？

 

洛基发现自己被巨大的能量卷入到时空隧道中。

 

不是说好的让索尔穿梭时光吗？

 

怎么变成自己了？

 

洛基挣扎着，法杖却不在身上。

 

喂，你们搞错了！奇异博士！你这个蠢货！！！

 

——————————

 

洛基落地了，却是在他童年的身体里，他正在阳台上看小索尔练习丢木头。

 

“Loki，my dear！”

 

洛基听到声音震惊的转过头去，穿着淡黄色礼服的弗瑞嘉微笑着向洛基张开双手，她拿着一身亲手给洛基缝制的战衣。

 

“Mother！我好想你！”洛基的泪水奔涌而出，他朝他最爱的母亲跑过去，他真的太想念这个怀抱，她曾是那么的温暖，那么的疼爱他。

 

“Oh，my darling，”弗瑞嘉抱着洛基转了一圈，发现他哭的停不下来。“怎么了，Loki？谁欺负你了？”

 

“不要离开我，弗瑞嘉，不要！”洛基紧紧的抱着她。

 

“No，you know I never gonna leave you，my darling。”弗瑞嘉抹去小洛基的泪水，“男子汉，不要掉眼泪哦，看你哭，妈妈心会痛的。”

 

洛基颤抖的抓着弗瑞嘉的手向奇异博士祈祷着，“别让我醒过来，我不要离开…”

 

“你是怎么了，Loki，不要怕。”弗瑞嘉轻轻亲吻小洛基的额头。 

 

“来，试试你的新战衣。”

 

 

洛基听话的让弗瑞嘉给他穿上战衣，他贪恋着每一秒和她在一起的时光，那是他最喜欢的时光。

 

 

他们一起看着镜子，弗瑞嘉满意的给洛基梳理头发，让他看起来更精致。

 

“有了这个战衣，你就不会那么容易受伤了，Loki，有没有练习我教你的法术？你学会了才能好好保护自己。”

 

洛基含着泪点头。

 

弗瑞嘉变出几只太阳鸟，它们照耀着她的金发和小洛基闪亮的眼睛。

 

“喜欢吗？”

 

小洛基点点头。

 

“你可以好好学习法术，做一个优秀的法师英雄，打败所有的邪恶，就能守护那些的生灵了。不要让我失望哦，永远有一颗纯洁善良的心灵。”弗瑞嘉点点洛基的心脏。

 

洛基感到很心痛，他没法回应这句话。

 

“有一天，你将成为最好的法师英雄，我会把它送给你，”弗瑞嘉收起太阳鸟，刮刮小洛基通红的鼻子，“不要告诉索尔哦！”

 

洛基紧紧抱住弗瑞嘉，他怕旅程结束，怕她离开。

 

“I love you，mother！I'm sorry …I forget to told you that…”

 

“我也爱你，洛基，我们都爱你…”弗瑞嘉的脸开始模糊起来…

 

不！不！！！！！！

 

 

洛基哭喊着伸着双手……

 

该死的奇异博士！这段旅行结束了，他又被卷入了时空隧道。

 

——————————

 

是奥丁在教少年的他使用武器。洛基降落在少年洛基的身体里。

 

洛基觉得有点羞愧，不敢看奥丁，毕竟奥丁是他间接害死的。

 

“洛基！集中注意力，这样上战场，你会被杀死的！”

 

奥丁用权杖打了一下洛基的手。

 

洛基不太服气的继续吃力的挥着长剑，心里咒骂着奇异博士，他根本不想见到奥丁。

 

奥丁看着东倒西歪的洛基叹了一口气，递给他弓箭，“试试这种远程的武器。”

 

洛基费力的拉着弓，奥丁扶着他的手，帮他矫正姿势，终于发出了一箭。

 

“漂亮！洛基！”奥丁冲过去看到箭靶中了七环。

 

他站到靶子前，顶起一个圆盘。

 

“洛基，瞄准！”

 

“我不能！我会伤到你的！”洛基可不想再杀一次奥丁，那会让他很不安。

 

“拿出点奥丁家的勇气来，my boy！Loki！”奥丁持续在鼓励他。

 

洛基颤抖的拉满了弓，射出了一箭赶紧闭上了双眼。

 

“你做到了！”奥丁拿着碎盘子欢呼，跑过来抱起洛基转了一圈，发现洛基还在恐惧中颤抖。

 

“好的，洛基，你可以继续学习你的法术，那也可以保护你自己的。”奥丁轻轻叹了口气，抱住少年洛基拍了拍他瘦弱的后背。

 

洛基不知道该怎么回应他。

 

“洛基，我的孩子，你为何还是这样瘦小，”奥丁端详着洛基，“我会给你找到最好的头盔来，保护你不受到伤害。”

 

“善用你的智慧，和索尔的勇猛，阿斯加德的未来就靠你们两个了。”奥丁深深的叹息了一下，“如果有一天，有些选择可能会伤害你，希望你可以原谅我，那个故事中的结局我们都没办法改变，你实在阻挡不了，只能由索尔来面对。”

 

洛基隐约猜到他说的诸神黄昏。

 

洛基看到远处的东西开始模糊，赶紧问了一句，“如果我做错事伤害你们，你会原谅我吗？”

 

奥丁慈祥的笑了笑，“Loki，当然，记住，我总是对你抱有希望的。”

 

“你爱过我吗？以阿斯加德的名义发誓！”

 

“我爱你，我的孩子，从我第一次抱起你…”

 

奥丁消失了，洛基无力的坐在原地，他又被卷入时空隧道…

 

——————————

 

洛基现在恨不得出去杀了奇异博士。

 

他把他带回了他最恨的一段，永远打不开的那个心结。

 

洛基落进的身体正是他崩溃的从河边跑回来等索尔帮助他的那个。

 

洛基刚能活动，就想跑出去，却和推门进来的索尔撞到一起，摇晃的身体全靠在洛基身上。

 

洛基不想再按记忆中发展，他不想再求助索尔了，可是现在他只能是那晚的身体，这身体还因为河边的事件剧烈的颤抖着。

 

他走不了…

 

“Oh，Loki，你怎么了？”索尔压着洛基站不稳一起摔在床上。

 

“No，brother，please！”洛基推着索尔，他看到压在他身上的索尔目光又迷离起来，就算对白不同，过去时空中的索尔还是不会变的。

 

 

“Oh，Loki…”索尔呼吸粗重起来，“你没有来为我庆祝生日…”

“不不不，Thor，放过我…我会很痛苦的…”洛基用力推着索尔，他却一动不动，如果那个吻再来一次，洛基会崩溃的。

 

“说到痛苦，”索尔半眯着醉酒的眼睛，扶住洛基的肩膀，“我也好痛苦，我好喜欢…我好想…”

 

不不不！洛基在心里哀嚎着，索尔又说了那句台词！

 

那个吻还是来了，任凭洛基如何痛苦的挣扎，也阻挡不住他暴虐的掠夺，索尔的力气太大了，硬是用X舌X头X顶开了洛基X闭X的牙X齿X，横冲直撞的深入着，洛基再难忍受着记忆和现实的双重羞辱，狠狠咬了他一口，趁着索尔痛的缩回舌头，终于把他推开了。

 

洛基抹去他的口水，愤怒的退到门口。

 

索尔扑过来摔倒在地上，“不要走…Sif…”

 

他果然还是说出当年一样的话。

 

洛基痛苦的转过来，没有像记忆中一样马上逃走。

 

 

他拼命的晃着索尔的肩头，锤打着他让他清醒，“你这个混蛋！为什么要这么折磨我！为什么！”

 

索尔迷离的看着洛基，“……Sif…I don't like Sif…，I wanna tell you that ………I like you…Loki…I'm a freak……I'm suffering……”

 

洛基松开索尔，只觉得一阵天旋地转，原来如果当年他能多等索尔一分钟……

 

又进入了下一段时光中。

 

————————

 

他降落在自己用计策把索尔驱逐到地球后的身体里。

 

他正在监视着索尔在地球的一举一动。

 

索尔正在和简谈恋爱。

 

洛基不想看他们卿卿我我，却动不了，他是在洛基自己布的法阵中。

 

洛基不知道自己当年怎么执着的坚持着看完的，反正现在他看到她靠在他肩膀上就想吐。

 

让我离开这段时光！洛基哀求着奇异博士。他每一秒都在煎熬…

 

没有用，他们开始亲吻了。

 

那个刚刚才吻过自己的嘴！

 

洛基愤怒的举起了法杖，他想现在就去地球杀了简！

 

等等？洛基惊讶的摸着自己的心脏，那妒火快让他爆炸了！想要毁灭一切的邪恶想法又滋长出来了！难道当年自己也是因为这样就派装甲巨人去杀他们？

 

洛基试图让自己平息下来，但是索尔和简看星星的画面一直在眼前。

 

他终于屈服了，这种痛苦要比刚才索尔吻自己，更痛苦几千几万倍！！！原来这种感觉才是一直折磨着他恨索尔的根源！索尔吻他其实没什么，但之后叫西弗的名字，才会让他恨他入骨！还有看到索尔跟小虫子一起，他是因为嫉妒才会夜夜失眠！

 

原来他根本不想让索尔和任何人在一起，不管是哪一个，女人，男人，朋友。那都会让他嫉妒又愤怒，所以他才一直顽强的与他们为敌，铲除他们，等他们都不存在了，他就是索尔的一切。

 

而王位，自己真的那么迫切的想要吗？

 

他只是想和他平等，一起分享，一起管理阿斯加德，他只是，想和他一起。

 

他只是用伤害索尔的方式，让他把注意力都集中在自己身上，哪怕是恨。只要他每一秒都想着自己，必须回来找自己就行了，他不要他离开，不要他对自己视而不见。他就是要任性的挑战索尔的底线把他逼疯，痛彻骨髓，刻骨铭心永世不敢相忘！

 

洛基因为认清了自己的内心而颤抖着，扶着法杖才能让自己站稳。

 

为索尔做的那些牺牲，不是因为他们是什么领养的兄弟关系，也不是因为要逃离索尔，更不是因为逃不开不得已而为之，只是因为那是他的本能，他同样深爱着索尔，第一反应就是要救他，他不愿意先失去索尔，因为留下的那一个一生都会痛苦。

 

————————

 

洛基还是没有逃离奇异博士的时光旅行控制。

 

这一次是让他目睹了索尔为了让他复活，牺牲眼睛的过程。

 

洛基不忍心看索尔被火焰剜去眼睛时，痛苦喊叫的画面，他不敢，他和他一样疼。

 

够了够了，我已经知道了。

 

洛基跪下来，泪流满面。

 

 

————————

 

洛基再回到现实中的时候，party已经接近了尾声，奇异博士早就及时离场了。不过洛基也不会再想追杀他。

 

大家还在聊天喝酒，仿佛他们都不清楚这件事。

 

 

洛基也不好意思质问他们，他可不想给他们讲述他经历了什么。

 

大家都装作若无其事。

 

————————

 

索尔已经醉的话都说不清，Peter在旁边给他调一杯柠檬水。

 

“够了，你已经喝的够多了。”洛基走过去，抢下索尔的酒杯。

 

“我扶你回去。”Peter凑过来。

 

“走开，这里不需要你！”洛基打开他的手。

 

疼得Peter直叫，“喔！这可真疼，哎！喂！索尔，我给你的生日礼物放在床头哦！”

 

洛基把索尔拖走了，这只聒噪瘦弱的小虫子！他不会再让他有机会接近索尔的！

 

————————

 

“我还想再喝几杯…”索尔被洛基扔在床上还想要酒。

 

“我不会让你再喝的，你已经够臭了。”洛基皱皱鼻子。

 

“Get Peter back…”索尔揉着头发。

 

“哦？为什么？”洛基瞪着他。

 

“我们还没聊完，我还想…”索尔不知死活。

 

“你想什么！？他有什么好？！”洛基彻底炸毛了，“还有那个臭女人，他们瘦弱矮小，丑陋又无趣！他们是只能活几十年的地球人！我能和你一样活几千年！！！他们有哪里好！？到底哪里好？！”

 

 

“哦，洛基，我现在很晕，不要对我吼…”索尔去拿床头小蜘蛛给他的礼物盒。

 

洛基把它打翻在地上。

 

“Loki？！What's the matter with you？”索尔生气的附身去捡。

 

洛基把他推回去，盯着他的眼睛。

 

“你告诉我，我哪里比不上他们？为什么不是我？为什么不选我？”

 

“Loki， 我不懂你在说什么…”索尔一脸疑惑。

 

“为什么！不喜欢我！？”

 

“No，I like you ，you're my brother。”

 

“我说像恋人那样喜欢我！你之前说你爱我的！索尔！”洛基期待的看着索尔。

 

“别开这种玩笑，Loki！我们是兄弟！”

 

“不！我们没有血缘关系！”

 

洛基上身紧紧贴近索尔，把他的手指拿起来，抚摸自己的脸和锁骨，再一脸色气的含住他的手指，用灵巧的舌尖吸吮着，

 

“现在，告诉我，我哪里比不上他们？”洛基的质问就像一句浅浅的呻吟。

 

索尔惊恐的看着洛基，“你疯了？还是喝醉了？Loki？你知不知道你在做什么？！”

 

“我没有疯！我一滴酒都没有喝！我是认真的！Thor，我刚从过去的时光中回来，原来我一直是爱你的！”洛基顺着他的手指舔上他坚实的手臂。

 

“Nonono，Loki，别逼我，你会后悔的！…”索尔推着贴上来的洛基。

 

“如果我失去你，我才会后悔…”洛基脱去T恤，轻吻碰触索尔的嘴唇。

 

——————————

 

 

索尔一个猛地翻身把他压在自己身下。

 

“你是在玩火，Loki…，我告诉过你，你会后悔的…！”

 

“你在说什么？”Loki被索尔压住两个胳膊，动弹不得。

 

 

“Loki，你不知道这段时间我忍的有多辛苦，”索尔急促的喘息着，“托尼开始出这个主意的时候，我还怕会伤害你，原来他们才是对的！偶尔让你吃一点苦头，也不是什么坏事。”

 

“你在说什么，Thor！？”洛基一脸迷茫，索尔难道是说..........

 

“我只会越来越爱你，Loki，我怎么可能忘记爱你？根本没有什么清除器。”

 

“你居然敢骗我？骗子！Thor？放开我！”洛基气的拼命挣扎。

 

“但是你的心不会骗你自己，Loki，是你刚才求我让我选你的，”索尔腹黑的笑起来。“其实我一点都不傻，Loki，我只是喜欢你骗我以后得逞的笑容。”

 

“我今晚一直在等你，其实，你才是我的生日礼物！”索尔疼爱的抚摸着洛基的脸。

 

“啊！原来，你们一起骗我！我要杀……了唔……唔……唔……呼…”

 

索尔堵住了洛基的嘴，不让他说下去，这一刻，他已经等了太久太久！

 

他急躁又不得章法的吸吮着洛基欲拒还迎的舌头，贪婪的搜刮着他口腔里带着体味的津液，把自己的口水也送进洛基的嘴，他那么大力的揽着他的脖颈，长长的舌头快顶到洛基的喉咙，疯狂的搅动，洛基被他欺负的快喘不上气，索尔恨不得把身下的人一口吞噬掉，整个揉碎。

 

洛基被他吻得脚趾发软，他生涩的迎合着索尔的进攻，两条舌头角力般的彼此缠绕着，索尔一如既往的动作粗暴不知深浅，胡渣刺痛着洛基白嫩的皮肤，洛基却从心里觉得甜蜜，此刻他只想和索尔融为一体。

索尔松开压着洛基的手，眼睛里都是烧红的情欲，继续啃食洛基。洛基抓着他的腰和肩膀，一脸迷离的像条魅惑是蛇般在他身下轻轻蠕动着。

 

这个吻长的令人窒息，洛基感觉到身上索尔的变化，他那异于常人的硕大xx，正在又硬又烫的顶着自己的敏感地带.....洛基的脊背竖起一片汗毛，像过电般的热流一股脑涌入小腹，他下体的顶端，有什么液体正一点点渗透出来........洛基的脸生平第一次有了血色，红的像个熟透的桃子。  
、

 

索尔移开嘴唇，还有口水黏连在洛基的嘴上，闪着淫靡的光。

 

“别盯着我看，Thor…”洛基不好意思的把脸转过去，索尔又低下头疯狂的亲吻洛基的锁骨，那总是吸引着索尔。索尔的头总是撞到洛基的下巴，洛基忍不住发出几声呻吟……

 

“唔…Thor…唔……”

 

索尔痛苦的喘息起来， “哦，Loki，I'm losing control……”

 

“Then don't keep it…”。洛基挑逗的呻吟着，故意用自己的小腹摩擦着“小索尔”，他也渴望着下一步........

 

索尔迅速脱掉了上衣......

 

————————

 

 

Boom！震耳欲聋的爆炸声响起来，斯塔克大厦被击中了！

 

门被炸飞了一半，复仇者们跑过来找他们，就看到两个人脱了上衣x吻在一起。

😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

 

“Wow，It's probably not the right time but，we're kind of in trouble！”史塔克磕巴着说，他们都假装遮挡着眼睛。

 

索尔和洛基尴尬的穿上衣服。

 

洛基对着索尔耳朵吹道，“我们还有几千年时间去完成它……brother”

 

“不用等那么久，搞定这个敌人，我就要吃掉你。”索尔的眼里还有未退去的。

 

“咳咳”Steve看不下去了，“Hello guys？It's urgency！”

 

两个人加入了奔出大厦的人群。

 

“By the way，Loki！I'm sorry，so sorry，but It's not my idea！”小虫子跑过洛基时大声向他道歉。

 

“And I've done a great job this time，right?Tony？”他还不忘甩锅给托尼。

 

“Yes，brilliant！”托尼和洛基一起回应他。

 

Boom！Bang！Boom！

 

更大的轰炸袭来了！

 

英雄们刚到楼下，大厦就被炸毁了。

 

巨大的黑云笼罩过来，那是未知的敌人。

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------

 

完结时会献上一篇肉，这里委屈锤哥一下.......


	14. 第十章 Shining☀️上

第十章 Shining☀️上

 

乌云和黑雾覆盖了整个纽约市，行人惊慌的尖叫着，四处奔逃，他们失去了方向到处乱撞，一片哀嚎。城市到处都有爆炸点，交通陷入瘫痪，神盾局正在派增援挽救民众。

 

“你是谁？正面出来对战！”Steve冲着黑雾大喊。

 

英雄们站成一排，等待着他们的敌人。

 

“We're coming for Loki，give him to us！”

浓雾尽头传来好多人的声音，阴沉诡谲。

 

大家面面相觑，不知道洛基又做了什么事。

 

洛基也摇摇头，他毫无头绪。

 

“No way！Get out of there！”索尔大吼起来。

 

“把他交出来，否则我们将消灭地球！”那些声音又传过来。

 

Steve看向大家，交汇了眼神后坚定的喊，

 

“洛基是我们的朋友！我们不可能把他交给你们！”

 

洛基惊讶的看着大家，他们居然如此信任他，英雄们都过来站在洛基周围一圈，把他保护到中间。

 

“哈哈哈哈……”狂笑声此起起伏。“洛基会有朋友？你们都被他骗了！我们才是他的朋友！”

 

Steve他们连想都没想就回应到，“不管你是谁？你要干什么！我们不会让你带走他！”

 

索尔对着洛基点点头，让他放心。

 

“你们不要地球了？为了一个邪恶的叛徒？”那些声音愤怒起来。

 

“Loki is My lover，I won't let you touch him！”索尔喊起来。

 

洛基捂住心脏，他还不太适应这个身份。

 

“你的恋人？？？哈哈哈哈哈哈，”那些声音又狂笑不止，阴险的让人心里发毛，“洛基会有恋人？别做梦了，Come on，Loki！回到我们之中！”

 

索尔不再听这种废话，他召集了雷电，向黑雾中击去。

 

英雄们也拿出武器，转圈护着洛基准备随时进攻。

 

“哦，这些雷电还真是有点意思，不过我们已经警告过你们，你们会后悔的。”

 

巨大的光球由黑雾中击打出来，地面瞬间出现一个大坑，黑雾正在逼近。

 

“Come back to us，Loki！”黑雾中的敌人们吼起来。

 

洛基被青黑色的光束打中了，他痛苦的喊叫着。

 

Loki！大家赶紧试图去扶他，却被洛基用法杖推开。

 

洛基的脸色变得乌青，绿色的眼睛变成了黑色，他剧烈的颤抖着。

 

“Loki！”索尔担心的晃着洛基的肩膀。

 

敌人又在攻击起来，各种巨大的光球打在地面上，英雄们不得不跳起来躲闪。

 

索尔把抽搐的洛基抱起来，躲着掉下的光球。

 

“啊！！！！”索尔痛的喊出来，洛基用法杖施法打折了他的右脚！

 

“洛基！你在做什么！？”大家冲过来给索尔止痛。

 

洛基抬起头，眼里冒着红的光，邪恶的笑起来，“我要杀了索尔，杀了你们所有人！”

 

“洛基？”英雄们把武器对准洛基。

 

“不！你们不要伤害洛基！”索尔拖着伤脚阻挡到洛基前面。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”洛基大笑起来，“Thor，say goodbye to everyone！”

 

“Loki？What happened to you…”索尔没说完就被洛基的法术控制住了。

 

英雄们冲上来。

 

“谁再往前走一步，我就杀了他！”洛基的法杖聚集着绿色的力量，顶在索尔的太阳穴上。

 

“洛基，你疯了？索尔那么爱你，你要杀了他？”托尼举起机械手臂，洛基让他太失望了。

 

“洛基，放下法杖！你不能伤害索尔！洛基，清醒一点！”班纳焦急的劝着洛基。

 

“这就是我告诉你们的！这就是洛基！”黑雾中又传来众多的声音，他们得意的叫嚣着。

 

洛基用法术拖着索尔一步步退向迷雾。

 

“No！洛基！停下来！”Peter射出了蛛丝。

 

洛基用法杖击落了蛛丝，“我说过，谁敢出手我就杀了他！”洛基把绿色能量更加逼近索尔的太阳穴，索尔被他控制着不能发出声音，只能用眼神望着洛基，心痛又不舍。洛基并没有停手，反而继续用法术企图刺穿索尔的大脑。

 

“洛基！住手！”美队把盾牌攻击向洛基，洛基快速的闪避了。

 

“Farewell，Thor！”洛基疯狂的笑着，准备最后一击。

 

Boom，他差点被红女巫的魔法球打中了，洛基看向绯红女巫，恶狠狠的说，“你就是下一个！”

 

索尔被光束扼住脖子，他含泪看着洛基，知道已经没有办法阻止他，他不知道为什么刚才如此温存的洛基忽然变得疯狂而邪恶，索尔只能挣扎着用唇语向洛基说，“Go ahead…，but I still love you…”

 

洛基读着唇语，绯红女巫同时向洛基用出混沌魔法，白色的法术光波冲击着洛基身上的黑色气场，洛基痛苦的喊起来。

 

他的双眼忽明忽暗，脸色也在急剧变化，洛基才看到索尔快要被自己杀死，他努力想抽回法杖，“Nononono，please，don't make me do that！！！”洛基哭喊起来。他的身体却像被另一个人控制了，他往回拉法杖的同时，又被那力量拽着去瞄准索尔。

 

“杀了索尔！！no！撕碎他！no！杀了他们！no！”洛基像神经分裂一样吼叫着。

 

英雄们都看呆了。

 

洛基拼命拽回法杖，捶打着自己另一只要去推法杖的手臂，痛苦的摇着头，“不要，我不要杀他！我不杀他！！！”

 

“那我们帮你杀了他！！！！！”黑雾中传来众多的吼叫声。

 

洛基挡在索尔前面，“不要！不要碰他！”

洛基的一半眼睛变回了绿色正因痛苦流着泪，另一只眼睛却是血红色的不停闪动着。

 

“Loki…”索尔总算能说话了，刚才洛基不知被什么控制了，力量大的可怕。

 

“跟我们走！”那些声音又传过来，“否则他们一个也别想活！”

 

“我跟你们走！”洛基转头看着索尔，他真的很爱他。“The sun will shine on us again，my love，Thor。”

 

“Loki！No！”索尔拖着伤脚扑过来。

 

洛基的身体走出了另一个人，是曾经偷袭他们的黑暗神！他扼住洛基的脖子，飞上了天空。

 

索尔想飞上去，英雄们却被巨大的光波结界笼罩住，雷电和风暴战斧都用上也劈不开这个结界，这些未曾露面的敌人太强大了！

 

他们只能焦急的看着洛基被吊在空中。

 

“Take me instead！！！”索尔大喊着。

 

“你一文不值，索尔，”那些声音不屑的说。

 

“你们要把他怎么样？！！”

 

“没准一直这么吊在这里，哈哈哈哈！”那些声音嚣张的笑起来。

 

英雄们又发起了新一轮的进攻，却都被光波打了回来。

 

“你们这些耍杂技的小丑，很快就都不需要存在于这个星球上！”敌人疯狂的吼叫。

 

他们并没有履行带走洛基就不进攻的诺言，向着地球又发起了新一轮的进攻。

 

————————

 

英雄们都跳不出结界。

 

洛基还被吊在空中。

 

大家一筹莫展，奇异博士也不在这里，他们无法逆转时空。

 

索尔还在不停的跳起来用雷电击打，他不死心，他不可以让洛基这样下去，他会死的！

 

索尔终于疲惫的摔下来，他骨折的右脚越发肿起来，红女巫过来帮他疗愈。

 

“旺达，可以了，不用管我了。”索尔还想继续用雷电做无用的攻击。

 

绯红女巫按住他，帮他脱下血浸透的靴子，检查他的伤势治愈他。

 

一张符咒从破损的靴底掉出来，鲜血没能污染它，它在黑雾中闪着金色的光，飘到绯红女巫眼前。

 

“这是什么？索尔？”

 

索尔摇摇头，他也不清楚。

 

绯红女巫拿起那张符咒看，她捂住了嘴巴，“居然真的有这种法阵！我们有救了！”

 

————————

 

索尔阻止了洛基屠杀侏儒国，回华纳海姆的那次，尼奥尔德在他去追求洛基之前偷偷将符咒放在他靴底的。

 

那个法阵是用神祗做祭品召唤远古的光明众神，尼奥尔德知道，只要洛基在，迟早都有这么一天，而那一天他会作为祭品帮助索尔度过这一关。

 

——————————

 

绯红女巫在众人的保护下开始施法。

 

那些敌人因为之前看到英雄对结界的无能为力，早就放松了警惕去攻击其他地方。

 

法阵成功了！

 

巨大的金色光芒从天空中投射下来，散开了半边的乌云和浓雾。英雄们遮挡着刺眼的光，透过指缝看到传说中的神祗。

 

那些穿着金色长袍的远古众神，举着各自的圣器，停在半空中，声音苍凉而有力。

 

“阴影众神！停手！”

 

另一边的黑雾中，传出狂笑，“你们居然还能找到这儿来！已经快消失在故事中的神祗？还有什么能力！洛基已经在我们手中，你们不要妄想了！”

 

“尼奥尔德，救救洛基！”索尔认出站在光明众神旁边的尼奥尔德。

 

尼奥尔德向他点点头，跟众神之首耳语了几句。

 

光明众神一起发动法术，随着一阵耀眼的光，他们连带着洛基，乌云黑雾一起消失了！

 

 

英雄们只看到浓雾散去后坍塌的城市，索尔追着飞上天空。

 

却没有洛基的痕迹，他们就那么消失了。

 

————————

 

奇异博士才找到复联一行人，他接到通知就赶回来，没想到战役就这样稀里糊涂的结束了。

 

大家让他施法，看洛基被抓去了那里。

 

奇异博士刚进入时空就被打出来了，他只看到洛基，光明众神，和阴影众神进入了多维宇宙。

 

那个维度只有被允许的神祗才能进入，连索尔都进不去，不过他看到洛基还活着，只是被绑在十字架上。

 

大家束手无策，只能祈祷尼奥尔德起码能帮助洛基平安回来。

 

————————

 

光明众神把洛基和阴影众神带到多维宇宙后，阴影众神自知实力不敌，也不再叫嚣进攻，但是他们手里有足够的筹码，洛基。

 

“放了洛基！”尼奥尔德说。

 

洛基刚才被吊的缺氧，刚刚从昏迷中醒来。发现自己又被绳索捆在十字架上。

 

他看着两边除了服装颜色，几乎一模一样的众神们目瞪口呆，“你们都是谁？”

 

“我们是你的朋友，阴影众神。”黑色衣服的众神头领对洛基笑到。

 

“不，”洛基看到尼奥尔德站在白色的一方，他还是更相信他，“你们不是我的朋友！刚才就是你们要杀了Thor！毁灭地球！”

 

“哦，洛基，我们当然是朋友，你始终属于我们。”阴影众神头领不在乎被揭穿。

 

洛基企图挣脱绳索，却没有任何法术，在这个众神的维度他的法术被剥夺了。

 

“放开我！Thor在等我！尼奥尔德，救救我！”

 

尼奥尔德无奈的摇摇头。他也没任何法术了。

 

“放了洛基。”光明众神头领说。

 

“放了他？我们怎么生存？”

 

“你在说什么！”洛基实在不理解。

 

“洛基，你将会是我们的救世主，忘了你那些所谓的朋友，跟我们一起统治宇宙。”阴影众神头领狞笑着。

 

“不，洛基，不要听他的！阴影众神是以你的故事为食！光明众神的故事现在掌握在你手里，他们抓走你，就是让你的心全部变成痛苦和邪恶的，永远制造讲述邪恶的故事，给他们提供食物，让光明众神在故事里消失，然后再去霸占别人的星球作恶！”尼奥尔德揭穿了阴影众神的谎话。

 

“是吗？洛基，难道你本来不痛苦吗？”阴影众神头领用红色的眼睛凝视着洛基。

 

一瞬间那些被奥丁驱逐到黑暗深渊后，所经历的磨难痛苦，被奥丁说生来命运只是死不配做国王的痛苦，被索尔说最好留在萨卡星分道扬镳的痛苦，交替闪现在洛基眼前。那些黑暗军队他们瞧不起他，利用他，唾骂他，还被威胁着让他去进攻地球，他又与复联为敌被索尔打伤……

 

洛基眼神涣散起来，喃喃自语，“我要杀了他们，他们让我遭受了痛苦……”

 

“他们高高在上，认为你太邪恶，太弱小，不配得到他们拥有的…”阴影众神头领继续说。“没有人爱你，都是骗局。”

 

“没有人爱我，他们都是骗我……”洛基重复着，眼睛转为黑色。

 

“他们唯一想做的就是杀了你…”

 

 

“够了！”尼奥尔德喊起来，“洛基，想想索尔！想想弗瑞嘉！想想popo！他们都是爱你的！”

 

洛基的眼睛亮了一下，又被阴影众神头领按住额头，继续控制洗脑，“索尔只是想蹂躏你再把你抛弃，弗瑞嘉连你被关进地牢都不愿意救你，你只是奥丁家随手捡来的怪物，可悲的童养媳…”

 

洛基的眼睛又暗了下去，他痛苦的皱着眉头愤怒的喊起来，“他骗我，为了蹂躏我……我要杀了所有的人！”

 

尼奥尔德急切的喊， “洛基！想想索尔为你失去的眼睛！他跑遍了九界只为了找到你复活你，追到你！索尔是真的爱你，他可以为你去死！popo为了通知你撤兵在寒流里死去了！弗瑞嘉她已经往生在冥界，还把你最喜欢的太阳鸟让索尔带给你，它还在华纳海姆，你不想回去看看吗？”

 

洛基痛苦的颤抖着，那些美好的片段又闪现在他眼前，和黑暗的记忆交错着，他快被逼疯了！

 

“不，洛基！听我说，你是邪神洛基，那些所谓的正义英雄只配跪在你面前！你忘记了你做过的事吗？你的手已经沾满了鲜血！回不去了！没人会原谅你！”

 

“啊！”洛基大喊起来，他做过的那些错事一一浮现出来，“他们不会原谅我……我只能杀了他们……！”

 

“洛基！他们现在都原谅你了！他们不是你的朋友了吗？索尔，Steve，托尼，班纳…他们都是你的朋友！”

 

洛基心脏痛的厉害，分成两股力量在拉扯着他，“不，我不知道……我不清楚……”

 

“洛基，刚才可是你所谓的朋友把你交出来了！”阴影众神头领仍在逼迫洛基。

 

“不！洛基，他在撒谎，他们都没有妥协！他们还在想办法救你！”尼奥尔德推着光明众神头领。

 

光明众神首领在双方中间打开了一个缺口，平行世界中复联一行人和索尔都在围着奇异博士，大家连爆炸留下的伤口都没顾得上处理，一直在急切追问洛基的情况。

 

“这是作弊！”阴影众神头领恼羞成怒。

 

“你也可以想办法证明你说的话！可惜你说的都是谎言！”光明众神头领斥责他。

 

洛基看着他的新朋友们，想起了刚才他们怎么保护他不肯把他交给阴影众神，又是如何偷偷撮合他和索尔，还让托尼开导他同性很正常，照顾好他的自尊不让他尴尬，他还想起奇异博士给他的时空旅行里奥丁，弗瑞嘉，索尔为他做的一切！还有popo，他们都是爱他的！他们都原谅了他，也都爱着他！

 

洛基的眼睛渐渐恢复了绿色，他的心其中的一半胜利了，鲜红色淹没了另一半的黑色。洛基从未感到过如此轻松和温暖，自从和撒旦契约之后，他总是在一半邪恶和一半仁慈中煎熬，现在，他得到了一颗完整的心！

 

阴影众神的绳索脱落了，洛基自由了，他的心中再无邪恶，那些邪恶之索无法再捆住他。

 

阴影众神们后退着，他们不敢相信洛基居然能自己变好。

 

洛基走向他们，“所以，你们说的都是谎话！”

 

阴影众神头领威胁他，“我们不会放过你的！”

 

洛基笑了笑，“如果说，我不再讲述众神的故事，你们怎么活下去？”

 

“我们…”阴影众神拿不出什么来威胁洛基了。

 

“神是因为远古人对未知的敬畏和崇拜，虚构出来的故事中而诞生的，宇宙相信了这些美好的故事才让它们变作现实，没有故事就没有神，那如果再没有讲故事的人呢？”

 

阴影众神恼羞成怒向洛基发动进攻，洛基没有法力也没有抵挡，但是他们居然无法伤害他。

 

“你们无法杀死我。我猜，你们之所以抓我，是因为我曾经一半邪恶一半善良，所以是你们和这世界的钥匙。你们怕我会变好。可是现在我确实已经改变了，你们根本没办法再来到那个世界。如果我不再制造和讲述那些让人恐惧的故事，你们也就消失了。”

 

阴影众神对洛基无可奈何，他们已经准备逃走了，讲故事的人不再邪恶了，他们以后就再也无法出现在任何星球上。

 

“其实你们何必一直在阴影中吸食恐惧，难道你们就不想知道自己的结局？”洛基向着他们逃走的身影询问道。

 

阴影众神愣了一下，还是逃跑了。

 

————————

 

尼奥尔德欣慰的看着洛基，“真替你高兴，也替我的老朋友奥丁，弗瑞嘉高兴，索尔没有看错人。”

 

“谢谢您帮助我战胜邪恶。”

 

“不，洛基，我什么都没做，是你自己战胜了邪恶，爱源自你的心中。”尼奥尔德点点洛基的心脏。

 

“对了，您怎么会在这里？”

 

“我的时间到了，要去见我的家人了。我只能帮索尔最后一次。”

 

洛基明白了尼奥尔德是为了他们俩，他感激的看着他。

 

“以后阿斯加德和华纳海姆就交给索尔和你了，连带着你的约顿海姆，你们将是九界中最好的国王。”尼奥尔德把他的国王戒指交给洛基。

 

“这个戒指可以打开我房间的魔法柜，奥丁给索尔留下的一对婚戒和弗瑞嘉给你的太阳鸟都在里面。还有我用过的法杖，你可以拥有我所有水系法术咒语。洛基，索尔是个很好的孩子。他一直深爱着你，你们一定要幸福，结婚典礼我看不到了，但是今天，看到你的成长，我已经很高兴了。”

 

“谢谢您，我们一定会好好守护华纳海姆和阿斯加德，”洛基有点害羞的难以启齿，“我…我和Thor…会好好的在一起的…”

 

“结婚典礼的一切，我都在这之前布置好了，这场风波过后，希望你们可以尽快回去完婚。洛基，不要再逃避了，他等了很久了，你们都需要一个完整的家。”尼奥尔德像老父亲一样拍了拍洛基的肩头，他得跟着光明众神回去了，他们不可以干涉太多不在他们时空的事。

 

“好的，我会和他结婚。”洛基鼓起勇气承认了他和索尔相爱的事实，远古的光明众神们并没有洛基想象的任何鄙视的神情，他们用圣器画了一个金色的圆圈推到洛基面前，那是诸神的祝福，传说看到它可以让爱情美满，永生永世。

 

————————

 

索尔对着毫发无损回来的洛基又抱又亲，众英雄已经没眼看了。洛基只好把索尔稍稍推开一点点。

 

“洛基，”Steve拿出一枚神盾局徽章，“局长和我们投票决定给你一枚徽章，希望你可以加入我们的队伍。”

 

“但是，我没有做任何贡献啊？”洛基觉得还是应该无功不受禄。

 

“不包括这个吗？”托尼指指神盾局外边的一切。

 

由于阴影众神失去了和现实世界的连接，洛基在心中重新讲述了故事，他们造成的损害完全恢复了，纽约市依然完好如初的在阳光里鲜活着。

 

洛基笑了笑，他还没有告诉索尔自己完全变善良的事，只是骗他说他和光明众神一起打败了阴影众神，因为，他还想对索尔做最后的测试。

 

————————

 

洛基也成了一名英雄。

 

和他的哥哥，爱人，索尔一样，他可以摸着全新的善良的心，用自己的力量来保护这个世界了。

 

保护这世上所有的生灵。

 

————————

 

Popo，谢谢你没让我手上沾染更多的罪恶和鲜血，不让我的心再自责，我将永远想念你。

 

海拉，谢谢你让我复活，让我可以再回到这个世界，得到这么多从未得到，差点错过的爱和温暖。

 

尼奥尔德，谢谢你为我和索尔做的一切，我们不会辜负你。

 

奥丁，诸神黄昏不会再来了，最后的那个威胁，“邪神洛基”已经被爱战胜了，我可以善用我的智慧和英勇的索尔一起，守护全新的阿斯加德，相信我。

 

弗瑞嘉，我现在有了一颗纯洁善良的心了，我会打败所有的邪恶，守护那些生灵，我会成为最好的法师英雄，我不会再让你失望了。

 

索尔，因为爱，我已经变成了更好的人，你会更爱我吗？很想跟你一起有一个家，很想。

 

谢谢你为我做的一切，把我从无尽的深渊和痛苦里拉回来，拯救了我的宿命和灵魂。我们现在一起出发，在同一条对的路上，并肩而行，勇往直前，义无反顾。

 

永远不要放开我的手，好吗？

 

因为我是这样的深爱着你

 

我的爱人

 

我的毕生所求

 

Thor

 

 

 

 

 


	15. 第十章 Shining☀️下💍（长HE）①

第十章 Shining☀️下💍（长HE）①

 

——————————————————

（锤基婚礼，💓💒💓，我们都在。）

——————————————————

 

 

阿斯加德和华纳海姆的人民终于盼到他们的两个王子平安归来了！居然还是一起牵着手回来了！

 

 

他们的小王子洛基居然复活了！

 

 

诸神黄昏和无限战争一役后，洛基早就变成了人民心中的英雄，他以前那些错事，他们只当他还不成熟的胡闹而已。

 

 

他们都曾为他沉重的哀悼。

 

 

人民显然很快接受了两个人牵手这件事。旁观者清，几百年来，他们的大王子和小王子之间，总有一种说不清的情愫，那种看起来好像彼此疏远憎恨，实际上一直在黏连纠缠对方的化学反应，绝对不是什么正常的“仇人”兄弟关系。

 

 

人民欢呼着，雀跃着，歌唱着，喜悦的哭泣着。他们刚刚失去了老国王，终于又盼来了了两位分别已久的王储。

 

 

抛洒的鲜花快淹没了洛基和索尔。洛基其实很想抽出索尔跟他十指紧扣的手，他们从彩虹桥慢慢走到宫殿，到处都是欢迎他们的人民，这感觉像是在公开处刑，让洛基脸烫的不像话。他宁愿跟他如同彼时少年一般并肩骑马而回。

 

 

索尔察觉到洛基想抽出手的指，反而一个反手把他公主抱起来。

 

 

尖叫的人群，比之前更加热烈了。“结婚吧！王子们！！！”他们没心没肺的欢呼着怂恿着。

 

 

洛基狠狠地捶打索尔城墙一样坚硬的胸膛，“你疯了？这太丢脸了，放我下来！”

 

 

索尔腹黑的看着他笑了笑，“我劝你还是现在开始学会慢慢适应吧，我可不想把你再藏起来，我得告诉所有人。你是我的，Loki。”

 

 

洛基因为羞耻感涨红了脸，他要不是怕从索尔手里掉下来，可能会发力打他一耳光。

 

 

“我爱的子民！我们回来了！Loki也回来了！我现在想重新介绍一下，Loki，现在，是我的爱人，我要向他求婚，你们怎么想？Get help！”

 

 

索尔居然就这样抱着洛基，站在宫殿广场中央，对着人山人海，大声的喊出来。

 

 

洛基现在好想找个什么东西把脸盖上，他脸红的样子肯定糟糕透了。

 

 

“Yes，bravo！Get married！Princes！”人群爆发出震耳欲聋的欢呼声。

 

 

洛基快疯掉了，索尔是很喜欢在千军万马面前做这种事吗？他就一点不觉得丢脸么…

 

 

索尔把洛基放下来，单膝跪在他面前。

 

 

“我没什么东西能送给你，洛基，但是从现在开始，我的人，我的一切，我的生命都是你的，随便你想要什么，你知道我爱你爱到可以为你去死，”索尔真诚的托起洛基的一只手。

 

 

“One thing frees us of all the weight and pain in life，That word is love。For me，It's you！

 

 

You've lived your life and I've lived mine.。And now it's time we lived them together！

 

 

Loki，Will you marry me? I’d make a good husband Loki， I’m not a smart man but I know what love is！

 

 

We were made to be together，nothing could keep us apart，I love you so so much，from past ，now ， then and forever！

 

 

I want to potect you，I want to live with you for rest of my life，I want you！Loki！Marry me，please？”

 

 

（（有一样东西可以让我们忘却所有生命中的负担和烦恼，那就是爱。而你，就是我的爱！

 

 

我们已经各自分别走了一段人生，现在是应该携手同行了！

 

 

洛基，你可以嫁给我吗？我会是一个好丈夫，虽然我可能不够聪明，但我懂什么是爱！

 

 

我们生而注定要在一起，再没任何事可以让我们分开。我是这样的深爱你，从过去，现在，到未来，永世不绝！

 

 

我想要守护你，和你度过往后余生，我想要你！洛基，求求你，嫁给我好吗？））

 

 

索尔湛蓝如大海的双眼，深情的望着洛基，满溢着浓浓爱意。

 

 

洛基按住心脏口，它狂跳不止，它能感受到索尔对他的爱。

 

 

“你真的不在意我是个邪恶的诡计之神？我是说，我可能永远无法摆脱这宿命。像昨天那样，可能又会突然背叛你，伤害你。”洛基询问的看着索尔。

 

 

“我爱的就是你，Loki，完整的你！你所谓的邪恶的你！我不在乎你伤害我，我的力量足够让你任性胡闹，”索尔握紧洛基的手，“我不相信那些宿命，也不相信奇迹，但我相信你！我根本不担心那个，我担心的只是不能和你在一起！Loki！”

 

 

洛基眼里泛出泪花，他知道索尔是真心真意的爱着他，就算他还是那个邪恶的灵魂。他以后一定会告诉他，他已经有一颗全新的心，他永远不会再伤害他！

 

 

“Ask me again，Thor。”

 

 

“Loki，will you marry me？”

 

 

“Yes，I'd love to。”洛基咬着下嘴唇，他已经哭了。

 

 

索尔欣喜若狂的把洛基拉入怀中，一个霸道又深情的吻，而那个人，温柔的回应着他，他们正在交换着幸福和甜蜜。

 

 

“Long live the kings！Long live Asgard！”

 

 

他们的臣民欢呼声一浪盖过一浪，泪水模糊了所有人的双眼，他们的王子们，不，国王们经历了太多的苦难和战争，太多无奈的分离。

 

 

他们肩负的一切重担都是因为这个国度，所有的人民，他们总算熬出头了，多么值得庆祝的时刻！

 

 

今天的阿斯加德，阳光从未如此明媚过，它热烈的照射着世间所有的人，像是在承诺给他们，他们的未来，一如此刻，灿烂，温暖，美满，闪耀。

 

 

“The sun is shining on us again，Thor”

 

 

“Yes，Loki，It will shine us forever。”

 

 

他们对视着幸福的笑着，为彼此擦拭掉泪水。

 

 

 

未来，也许真的很美。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

他们被簇拥着走进宫殿。

 

 

一切都是按阿斯加德原样建造的，洛基环视着这一切，上一次他走进这里还是盗取索尔身体的时候。现在他可以光明正大的坐上王位，反而没有特别兴奋的感觉，因为他最想要的东西已经紧握在他手中了。

 

 

尼奥尔德往生前已经为他们建好了两个一模一样高大的金色王位，只是椅背上雕刻的图案不一样，一个雕的是索尔的羽毛头盔，一个是洛基的角型头盔。

 

 

“Loki。”索尔示意洛基先去坐，他想他一定很喜欢。

 

 

洛基摇头轻笑，“After you。”

 

 

两个人坐上了王位，相视一笑，这感觉，人生很完整。

 

 

迫不及待的大臣们争先恐后的拿出尼奥尔德准备的结婚庆典方案。

 

 

“老国王希望你们尽快完婚，最好，现在！”

 

 

“我们什么都准备好了，随时可以庆典！”

 

 

洛基不同意的看着比他们还急的大臣们，“这时间太紧了吧？”

 

 

“不，来得及，”索尔站起来抗议，“你们现在去准备典礼，我去通知我的朋友们，今晚就举行婚礼。”

 

 

“Thor，我觉得，我们应该等等，你得听我的，”洛基皱着眉头看着他，这太仓促了，他们来日方长。

 

 

“No，Loki，我不是什么笨蛋，别再想控制我，你以后必须都听我的！”索尔附身逼近他的脸，把他压在椅背上，“我太想要你了，一分一秒我都等不了了…”

 

 

索尔呼出的热气糊了洛基一脸，绯红了他两片面颊，“好吧，我听你的…”

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

索尔马不停蹄的用彩虹桥去奔走相告，认识的不认识的，甚至那些只听过名字的“朋友”，他都通知了。

 

 

没错，他就是想要炫耀，他要告诉整个宇宙，洛基是属于他的！哪里有索尔哪里就有洛基，哪里有洛基哪里就有索尔，谁也别想分开他们，别想再对洛基有任何非分之想，也别想再伤害他一分一毫！

 

 

他终于得到了这个有毒的最狡猾最冷淡又最可爱最完美的人！恨不得亲吻着大地和天空，告诉给那些没有生命的山川草木，因为这一刻，他觉得，世间万物都在嫉妒他！

 

 

让婚礼快点来吧，索尔兴奋的快要爆炸了！

 

 

————————

 

 

索尔去发请帖的时候，洛基在挑选结婚礼服，他总能知道如何让自己看起来更优雅更魅惑，这次索尔将会在他的手中变成九界中最最英俊的王子。

 

 

洛基魂不守舍的挑选着大臣们准备的各种鲜花，如果是以前，他会挑三拣四，现在那些细节都不重要了，就算没有婚礼，他都要跟他在一起。

 

 

索尔刚才的话一直在洛基耳边环绕。他何尝不想要索尔呢？天知道他有多想，从童年到现在，几百年中从未有一天不想要那个人眼中只有自己，从未有一天不想要那个人属于自己。

 

 

可是他又有点担心，初夜会是怎么样的呢？他可以随便就跟人说些挑逗的话，但真的要发生的时候，光是想一想就红了耳根。

 

 

既紧张害怕又期待渴望，这个胆小又过分天真的他真的太不像自己了！索尔的笑脸一直顽强的在脑中乱晃，明明那个人只出去了几个小时！洛基感觉自己好像进入了发情期。

 

 

洛基希望婚礼可以来更多的人，他已经完全不在意别人的看法了，他就是爱索尔，而索尔也爱他，他只想让所有认识不认识他们的人都知道，索尔是他的，那个九界中最强壮最英俊最有能力最最伟大的索尔是他的！是洛基一个人的！以后谁都不可以对他有任何非分之想，他可不会轻易放过他们！

 

 

婚礼快来了，洛基紧张的快要爆炸了。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

这场婚礼绝对是一个九界内可以传颂千秋万代的故事。

 

 

如果你也曾听说，那是因为它真的存在过。

 

 

华纳海姆的所有角落都挤满了各种生灵，甚至夜空中都飞满了来自不同星球的宾客，那些进不来华纳海姆的生灵，也在遥远的祝福着他们。

 

 

尼奥尔德安排的婚礼是这样宏大而奢华，完全衬得上今天的场面。

 

 

“恭喜你，Thor，你赢了，”星爵送上自己带来的礼物，这次是双人份的zune，他已经认输了，“不用再警告我，虽然我确实很嫉妒你，我会当洛基是好朋友。”

 

 

索尔放心的跟他来了个拥抱。

 

 

“恭喜你，你会让他幸福的吧？”杰森也被邀请了，因为索尔尊重他现在是一个英明的国王。

 

 

“当然，我把洛基看的比自己还重。”索尔真诚的说。

 

 

杰森放下负担般的送上自己的礼物，一份约顿海姆和其他国家都签订了和平协议的契约书，他知道洛基会喜欢，就让洛基毫无后顾之忧的奔向他的幸福吧。

 

 

“Hey，thunder，Is he delicious in bed？”浣熊跳到索尔耳边，笑着问他。

 

 

索尔忙扯住他的嘴角。“Shh，我们还没有过呢。”

 

 

“What？你不会是个ED吧？索尔？”火箭浣熊鄙视的说。

 

 

“Bullshit！I will get him tonight！”索尔气的打了他一拳，虽然进度是有点慢，但是他自己能力多强大他还是非常清楚的。

 

 

“希望如此，这样我的礼物就有价值了。”火箭浣熊坏笑着递给索尔一个大盒子，“不过今晚就别用了，没人会在第一次这么干。”

 

 

索尔打开盒子马上又扣上了…这个xx小兔子！盒子里是一些全新包装的s隔m道具，口枷，狐x狸x尾x刚x塞x，手x铐之类的，还有萨卡星的电击芯片。索尔打了它一拳，叮嘱卫兵一定把这个盒子锁在他房间的柜子里。

 

 

“别装了，看你眼神洛基就会用的上这个，很多次。”浣熊大笑着躲开索尔的铁拳。

 

 

虽然，索尔确实不想丢掉它们。

 

 

 

复联同样送了很多礼物给索尔，他们就和谐的多了，都是为了让洛基和索尔跟他们保持联系的电子产品。毕竟他们寿命没那么长，不能和朋友失去联系。

 

 

托尼还研发了阿斯加德和地球间的信号发射器，他们可是很想八卦一下这两个阿斯加德神婚后的小甜品。

 

 

————————

 

 

弗雷做了索尔和洛基的证婚人，其实那次在亚夫尔海姆索尔退婚，救洛基，他就知道会有这么一天，果然。

 

 

不过凭奥丁和他的交情，弗雷是非常乐意担当这个角色的，九界之内那一代老的神祗就剩他一个了，能见证雷神索尔和洛基的婚礼，是一个荣耀。

 

 

——————————

 

 

庆典开始了，索尔紧张的整理着自己的金色礼服，他很想看看洛基穿礼服是什么样子。

 

 

婚礼进行曲响起来了，洛基从礼堂后面走出来。

 

 

索尔觉得自己好像被闪电击中了，他本来就是雷神，怎么能被闪电击中呢，但是这种心跳的感觉重重的激荡在心里。

 

 

洛基没再穿绿色，而是穿着一身金色镶边的纯白色礼服，衬衫领口刚刚好露出索尔最喜欢的锁骨。裁剪立体勾勒出纤腰翘臀，挺拔修长的双腿，一头黑发被梳理的整齐飘逸，他的皮肤雪白泛着淡淡的红晕，衬得那双绿眼睛更魅惑诱人，洛基难得羞涩的对索尔笑着，他就像一个落入尘世的天使一样，美丽又圣洁。

 

 

所有宾客欢呼着，都被洛基惊艳了，这是传说中的邪神吗？为什么看上去这样纯洁？索尔找到一个多么美好的人啊！

 

 

Thor ，一生一次，盛装只为你一人。

 

 

洛基克服着紧张缓缓走向同样英俊耀眼的索尔，强迫自己忘掉观礼的亿万宾客注视的视线。

 

 

弗雷挡住要冲上去抱洛基的索尔，他得让他冷静，站好在他两边，还得按照仪式进行。

 

 

弗雷念起了誓词。

 

 

“We are gathered here today in the sight of Father of Gods，and in the face of this company ，to join together Thor Odinson and Loki Odinson in the bonds of holy matrimony which is an honorable estate. Into this, these two man now come to be joined. ”

 

 

 

（今天我们聚集在众神之父和各位来宾面前，是为了见证Thor Odinson和Loki Odinson这对新人神圣的婚礼。现在，两位会结成婚约。）

 

 

“If any one can show just cause why may not be lawfully joined together,let them speak now or forever hold their peace。”

 

 

（如果任何人知道或有什么理由使得这次婚姻不能成立,请立刻说出来，或永远保持缄默.）

 

 

“Thor Odinson，do you take Loki Odinson for your lawful wedded wife, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love him, honor him, comfort him, and cherish him from this day forward，for saking all others, keep only unto him for as long as you both shall live? ”

 

 

（Thor Odinson，你是否愿意接受LokiOdinson成为你的合法妻子，并按照众神之父的旨意与他同住，与他在神圣的婚约中共同生活吗？并承诺从今之后，始终爱他，尊敬他，安慰他，珍爱他，始终忠诚于他，至死不渝？）

 

 

“ I do！”索尔深情地望着洛基。

 

 

“Loki Odinson，do you take Thor Odinson for your lawful wedded husband to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love him, honor him, comfort him, and cherish him from this day forward,for saking all others, keep only unto him for as long as you both shall live? ”

 

 

（Loki Odinson，你是否愿意接受Thor Odinson成为你的合法丈夫，并按照众神之父的旨意与他同住，与他在神圣的婚约中共同生活吗？并承诺从今之后，始终爱他，尊敬他，安慰他，珍爱他，始终忠诚于他，至死不渝？）

 

 

“I do！”洛基同样深情的看着索尔。

 

 

弗雷继续主持着仪式，

 

 

“Love is patient,love is kind.It does not envy，it does not boast，it is not proud,it is not rude,it is not self-seeking,it is not easily angered，it keep no record of wrongs。love does not delight in evil but rejoices with truth. it always protects，always trusts，always holpes，always perseveres。”

 

 

（爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈，爱是不嫉妒，不自夸，不张狂，不粗鲁，不求自己益处，不轻易发怒，不计算人的恶，不喜欢不义，只喜欢真理，凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。）

 

 

“Let us pray for these two man as they make their marriage vows。”

 

 

（让我们为索尔和洛基的婚姻誓言祈祷。）

 

 

“ Father of Gods,Thor Odinson and Loki Odinson have chosen each other,help them and bless them that their love may be pure and their vows may be true。”

 

 

（众神之父，索尔和洛基已经选择了对方，愿您保佑他们的爱情纯洁无暇，他们的誓言真诚可靠。）

 

 

“ I,Thor Odinson，take thee Loki Odinson to be my wedded wife，to have and to hold from this day forward,for better for worse，for richer for poorer,in sickness and in health，to love，to honor and to cherish，till death do us part ，according to Father of Gods's of holy ordinance， and there to I plight thee my troth！”索尔重重的念着每一个字。这是他的誓言，对洛基的宣誓。

 

 

（我，Thor Odinson，郑重发誓，以众神之父的名义接受Loki Odinson成为我的妻子，从今日起，无论环境是好还是坏，是贫穷还是富有，是疾病还是健康，都会爱你，尊敬你，珍视你，至死不渝！）

 

 

“I，Loki Odinson，take thee Thor Odinson to be my wedded husband，to have and to hold from this day forward，for better for worse，for richer for poorer，in sickness and in health,to love，to honor，and to cherish，till death do us part，according to Father of Gods's holy ordinance，and there to I plight thee my troth。”洛基用心的念好每一个字。他愿意这样对索尔宣誓。

 

 

（我，Loki Odinson，郑重发誓，以众神之父的名义接受Thor Odinson成为我的丈夫，从今日起，无论环境是好还是坏，是贫穷还是富有，是疾病还是健康，都会爱你，尊敬你，珍视你，至死不渝！）

 

 

弗雷拿出奥丁留给索尔的一对结婚戒指，交给索尔和洛基每人一只。

 

 

“Father of Gods，bless this ring that he who gives it and he who wears it may abide in your peace and continue in your favor until life's end。”

 

 

“众神之父，祝福他们交换的戒指在您的宁静中恒远，余生中始终得到您的恩典。”

 

 

索尔和洛基互换了戒指，索尔握紧洛基白嫩修长的手不肯再松开。 

 

 

“With the ring I thee wed。Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment。”两个人异口同声的念完誓词。

 

 

（愿这枚婚戒象征着我们永恒的爱和承诺。）

 

 

弗雷继续主持婚礼。 

 

 

“Those whom Father of Gods has joined together,let no man put asunder。 ”

 

 

（这对众神之父所配的新人，没有任何人能再让你们分离。）

 

 

“In so much as Thor Odinson and Loki Odinson have consented together in holy weldlock，and have witnessed the same before Father of Gods and this company，having given and pledged their troth ，each to the other，and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring，I pronounce that they are husband and wife！”

 

 

（在众神之父和各位的见证下，他们彼此宣誓和承诺，交换婚戒。我宣布，Thor Odinson和Loki Odinson结成眷侣。 ）

 

 

“And wish them will live to old age in conjugal bliss，to live in one heart forever。”

 

 

（祝福他们白头偕老，永结同心。）

 

 

“Seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss。”

 

 

（用一个吻来见证你们的誓言吧！）

 

 

索尔就在等这句话，他一手抚住洛基的后颈，一手揽住他的腰，给了他一个法式深吻。

 

 

洛基被他吻的一阵酥麻，还有那么多别的星球的人在看着呢，这个索尔，真是的。

 

 

一片惊天动地的尖叫和喝彩声。

 

 

洛基一直掐着索尔的胳膊，索尔终于放过了洛基，他们互相给对方带上了王冠。

 

 

“Long live the Kings！Long live Asgard！”震耳欲聋的欢呼声。

 

 

“还有这个，”索尔小心的拿出包裹着弗瑞嘉给他的太阳鸟的盒子，“这是弗瑞嘉一定要我送给你的，一直没机会给你，我想今天，就当作是她给你的聘礼…呃…我错了就当作是她给你的礼物。”索尔被洛基锤了一拳。

 

 

盒子打开，太阳鸟飞起来了，它们旋转跳跃着飞翔，光芒万丈，把金碧辉煌的礼堂照耀的更明亮。

 

 

洛基突然亲吻了一下索尔的侧脸。

 

 

“Loki？”索尔惊讶傲娇的洛基居然主动在这么多人面前亲他？

 

 

“真爱才会让太阳鸟光芒万丈，我想独角兽确实是灵验的，你很爱我。”洛基又有点羞涩的笑了笑。

 

 

索尔抓住他，还想再亲他，太阳鸟突然汇聚成一只落下来在洛基肩头。

 

 

洛基伸出手抓它，太阳鸟落在他掌心变成一颗金色的宝石。

 

 

弗雷惊讶的喊起来“自我宝石！这就是传说中的第八颗宝石！真爱与正义之石！居然在弗瑞嘉那里！”

 

 

洛基看着那颗宝石，它慢慢融进他的掌心，一股巨大的能量贯彻了他的全身。

 

 

洛基同样惊讶的看着索尔，他们都不知道发生了些什么。

 

 

夜空中刹那间迸发出一片金光，一个苍老的声音穿透过来。

 

 

“Loki Odinson，你于上次已经成长为正神中的故事神，现在将由你守护自我宝石，继续讲述众神的故事，用一颗公正的心。”

 

 

洛基流着泪捂着心脏，弗瑞嘉把自我之石送给自己，就是想救赎他曾经邪恶的心灵呀，现在虽然用不到了，但是这颗宝石的力量是无限的，他可以做一个她期望的正义之神了，他会好好讲述每一个故事。

 

 

“Loki？”索尔还没明白怎么回事。

 

 

“阴影众神那次，我的心就完全是善良的了。我只是…只是想知道…你有多爱我…”洛基尴尬的说，他只是患得患失的想测试索尔嘛。

 

 

索尔并没有气他没说，而是把他拉过来亲吻他的头顶，“你真是越来越可爱了…”

 

 

所有人都为洛基感到高兴，阿斯加德再没有邪恶的神祗了，就像这片土地，是被众神之父亲吻过的，庄严神圣，浩气长存。

 

 

 

————————

 

 

晚宴终于散场了，索尔怕误事没怎么喝酒，宾客好像都能体会到他的心情，也都识趣的离场了，夜深了。

 

 

索尔抱着洛基回到他们房间，放到他们巨大的金色床上，玫瑰花瓣被他掀了一地。

 

 

“你准备好了吗？Loki？”索尔火辣辣的眼神扫射着洛基的脸。

 

 

“No……I am not…so ready…”洛基抓着床单，往后靠了点，他好紧张。

 

 

“我不是在询问你，”索尔走近大床，“我是在命令你！”

 

 

“不，我们不如…明天……”

 

 

“哦，你不是很喜欢挑逗我吗？现在怎么这么害怕了？”索尔把繁琐的礼服扯开脱去。

 

 

“听我说…thor…”

 

 

索尔扔掉上衣，一把把洛基推倒压在身下。

 

 

“Shut up！Loki我已经忍到极限了！”

 

 

 

 

“Thor，you barsted……be gentle with me…”

 

 

“Stay good，Loki……”

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

——————————

 

 

（㊙️所以不要生气哦，我并不是恶意写清水文啊(っ'-')，我对锤哥也是真爱呀不会让他xx的，此处碼了6000字高速列车，挺长的，不想正文被删，所以这个片段一会单发一篇20。如果链接不能用再想别的办法。⚠️）

 

 

——————————

 

——————————

 

 

快中午了，索尔不敢抽动胳膊，怕惊醒怀里的人，洛基早已经不像冰霜巨人那样惨白了，他的肌肤还留着没褪下情欲的粉红，一头黑发被汗水濡湿粘在一起，索尔有点后悔自己昨晚对洛基的暴行了。虽然成功标记了洛基，让他这样受苦好心疼。

 

 

洛基动了动，拱着索尔的下巴，伸了个懒腰，看到索尔怜爱的望着他，“你一点都没睡吗？Thor。”

 

 

索尔点点头。他们一直疯狂到日出，累坏的洛基睡着了，索尔就这样一直看着他躺在臂弯里睡了几个小时。

 

 

洛基赶紧移开自己的头，索尔这个大笨蛋，怕是胳膊早已经麻的不能动了呢。

 

 

索尔把他拉回来，用手指梳理他湿濡的头发，轻轻亲吻他的面颊。

 

 

“你睡着就好了，还疼吗？Loki？”

 

 

洛基歪头亲了一下索尔抚摸他的手臂，“我是阿斯加德神啊，我会很快复原的，别担心，Thor。”

 

 

两个人深情的对视着微笑，阳光在他们湿润的眼眸中肆意跳跃。

 

 

 

像这样每天早上和爱的人一起醒来，真好。

 

 

两个人一起，真好。

 

 

有个家，真好。

 

 

 

————————————

 

 

 

“不是吧？Loki，在这里？”索尔看着一脸欲求不满冲着他咬嘴唇的洛基。

 

 

他们正在神秘宫殿里帮洛基整理他小时候丢掉的那些玩具。

 

 

“别说你不想，Thor。”

 

 

“你知道我永远不会累的…”索尔已经扑过去。

 

 

“我再也不会捅你的肾了，我的……呃………啊………啊………啊………啊…”

 

 

 

 

————————————

 

 

转眼过去了半年。

 

 

 

夏夜海边的彩虹桥上。

 

 

 

洛基靠在索尔的肩头，一起仰望星空。

 

 

 

“那里，那里，我还有很多地方没有去过呢。”洛基指着那些星星。幽绿如森林的眼眸倒映点点星光。

 

 

“你想去哪，我都陪你去。”索尔环抱着洛基的腰。

 

 

“Thor，我们还剩多少时间？”

 

 

“傻瓜，我们还有几千年呢！”

 

 

“不，我觉得不够，我不要死，我不要和你分开，几千年不够，一万年也不够…”洛基抬起头望着索尔湛蓝如大海的眼睛。

 

 

“我也觉得不够，和你在一起，永远都不够…”索尔亲吻着洛基的额头，他们越来越相爱了。

 

 

“Thor，我想，我能重新讲述这个故事，”洛基搂住索尔的脖子，“我要让我们在故事里，我们永远不会死去，永远不会分开！”

 

 

“好的，Loki，假如我们能永远在一起，”索尔刮着他的鼻子，“你可以再任性一次。”

 

 

“一直到宇宙灭亡那一天，九界中都会有人在讲述我们的故事，而我们也将会在这些故事中永生。”

 

 

“我爱你，Loki…”

 

 

“我爱你，Thor…”

 

 

 

————————————

 

 

 

“看吧？海拉，我说过他们很相爱的。”popo跳上海拉的头盔，骄傲的看着世间的索尔和洛基。

 

 

海拉把它揪下来，“所以我才会跟你说，只要我还是生死女神，我就绝不会让他们两个腻歪的家伙进来我的冥界秀恩爱，如果洛基做不到，我会帮他们永远留在世间虐狗。”

 

 

“好啦知道啦，傲娇女王。”popo知道，有了海拉的帮助，索尔和洛基，是绝对可以永远永远的爱下去了。

 

 

————————————

 

 

那些关于爱的故事。

 

 

也许你也曾听说。

 

 

————————————

 

 

I love you。

 

 

My king。

 

 

My hero。

 

 

My sex partner。

 

 

My soulmate。

 

 

My brother from another mother。

 

 

My true love。

 

 

“Thor！” 💓 “Loki！”

 

 

 

 

——————————————

 

 

 

只愿君心似我心，定不负相思意。

 

 

 

 

——————————————

 

 

 

🌸🌸🌸🌸

 

 

完结撒花🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

 

 

 

 

 

写在后面的一些碎碎念。

 

 

 

1️⃣非常感谢所有点了喜欢和评论的小可爱们，是你们让我有写下去的动力❤️，也谢谢其他看过的人，希望这篇文至少能陪伴你们打发一点点思念锤基的时间。❤️

 

 

PS：①每次写对话都是脑内海森的低音炮配音( ͡°❥ ͡°)…

 

② lofter删的厉害，改了好多。如果哪里挂掉了可以私信我。

 

③故事神和自我宝石梗来源于原版漫画。

 

 

2️⃣不好意思前面虐的太久，甜的内容少了点，请原谅我，为了谢罪炖了一篇肉抱抱🤗🤗

 

 

 

3️⃣其实真的很心疼洛基，无论是影版还是漫画版，所以让索尔在屁股后面追了他整整八章。不过他能抱拥洛基几千年，花一两年去追也没什么啦☺️…

 

 

 

4️⃣私心给洛基安排了朋友，王位，爱戴他的人民和三个迷弟，包括星爵。（这俩人在正剧中没有碰过面。拉郎一下应该不会引发心理不适吧😬）。

 

 

因为想给基妹所有他没有的，让他完全融入像索尔那样的人生中，再没有阴影没有恐惧。好像有点偏心啦♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪🤪，

 

 

5️⃣这篇文对反派洗白的太厉害了，对洛基，对海拉都是，这点希望不会让你们讨厌🥵。也顺带美化了奥丁弗瑞嘉和索尔对洛基的爱。因为想让他温暖一点，相信爱❤️。

 

 

 

6️⃣就让我心中的锤基，可以永远活在这个不真实的，全员皆善的，童话世界中吧🖼。

 

 

不要叫醒他们🚪，让他们的父亲母亲姐姐，各得其所。两个优秀的国王与他们的人民千秋万代的幸福下去吧。👑💞👑

 

 

 

7️⃣ 想说的太多，想写的太多，如果不停下来故事就太长了，就停在这里吧。

 

 

 

8️⃣余生希望还能再见官方锤基来虐狗。锤基女孩不认输✊🏻！


	16. 第十章 Shining☀️下💍（长HE）②

我不知道能不能贴上

福利，锤基肉，

https://pan.baidu.com/s/1BmvzXAf4apak7VskGkYwPQ  
提取码：MsC0


End file.
